Where Butterflies Never Die
by ShadowbladeAutobot
Summary: Shadowblades' sparkmate ;Starscream just died and a week later finds a butterfly. Jessica is reading a book called "Where butterflies die" and Shadowblade believes whats happening in the book are happening to her. SSXOC OPXOC. REMAKING IN PROCESS
1. Saddness, Stories, and Butterflies

Where Butterflies Never Die

Chapter 1

Shadowblade looked up at the sky, her black armor shining in the bright sunlight. Memories started to play in her helm, His smooth voice when she was around him, his kiss, his hugs, every time he protected her, and every 'I love you' they said. She clenched her fist when she thought of her worst nightmare, watching Starscream be killed by Megatron. Tears started to form in her optics. She wiped them away as she saw a blue and gold butterfly fly by. She stared at it for a while as it flew around her in circles. It seemed bigger than a normal human butterfly. She held out her claw and the butterfly landed on it. Shadowblade looked at it, "It's as big as my claw." She thought in shock. It fluttered its wings and took flight. Shadowblade smiled as I flew away. She turned away from the beautiful canyon sight and walked back into the autobot base.

XXXXXX

Miko and Rafael were talking to their guardians Bulkhead and Bumblebee; Ratchet was fixing the Space Bridge; Arcee was just sitting around; Bloodstain was trying to flirt with Arcee (which wasn't working); and Optimus prime, looking for Shadowblade.

Jessica sat on the opposite of Jack on the couch, reading a book. Jack moved closer to her.

"Don't even think about it, yet." She said not taking an eye off her book.

Jack moved away from her, but then realized she said "yet".

"So, watcha reading?" Shadowblade asked meeting optic to eye with her friend.

Jessica folded the corner of the book and put it down on the coffee table in front of her. She looked behind her and saw Optimus sneaking up behind Shadowblade. Jessica giggled.

"What?" Shadowblade asked.

Before Jessica could say anything Optimus wrapped his arms around Shadowblade.

"I should've known." Shadowblade said rolling her optics.

"Apparently Optimus has a crush on someone." Rafael laughed.

Shadowblade blushed. Optimus Prime blushed harder and broke his hold.

"You want me to tell you about the book." Jessica asked trying to change the subject.

Shadowblade looked over at Jessica still blushing.

"Yeah sure." Shadowblade said.

Raff and Miko sat next to Jessica to listen about the book. Even Ratchet wanted to hear about this story. The autobots gathered around to hear about it. Jack moved over to sit next to Jessica. She blush a little.

"The story." Shadowblade said making Jessica lose focus on Jack.

"Oh yes the story." Jessica began.

"The book begins off with this girl living in a small town; her parents don't understand her problems at school. The only person who understood her was her boyfriend, Jake; a normal 16 year old like her being bullied."

"Why did you say "was"!?" Rafael whimpered.

"I'm getting to that." Jessica said impatiently.

"He was her friend for 3 years then was mysteriously murdered. They never found out who murdered him." Jessica clarified.

Rafael shivered.

"A week after his death she finds a blue and gold butterfly." Jessica went on.

Shadowblade froze and thought of the butterfly that she saw.

"_The same time and color, this is weird" _She thought.

Jessica continued, "She soon sees the butterfly every day and thinks her boyfriend's spirit. I'm at the part where the butterfly gets injured."

Shadowblade just stumbled as the story Jessica talked about intertwined with the memories of her and Starscream.

"You ok Blade?" Optimus Prime asked.

"I...I'm fine." Shadowblade hesitated.

She shook her head and walked out of the room, not caring about the looks she was getting.

She sighed and thought: _"I need to read that book." _

But then she felt herself shut down. Her optics closed and she collapsed. Memories started to play in her helm. Her past, something she didn't want to dream about.

Next chapter will be a flash back to her origins. I have been dying to write a story about Shadowblade, Bloodstain, and Jessica. And by the way Jessica, Bloodstain, and Shadowblade belong to me, everyone else belongs to Hasbro.


	2. First meeting

Chapter 2

This takes place a few days before the rebellion on Cybertron. And this is prime Starscream not G1 Starscream.

_Shadowblade sat on her bed looked around her room, and then looking out the barred window. She sighed as she saw the beautiful city Kaon, her home. _

"_Apparently, being the daughter of Megatron means I can't go anywhere" She complained._

_Shadowblade walked away from her window and plopped down on her bed, thinking of a way out. _

"_Well the doors out of the question." She thought. _

_She closed her optics hoping that an idea would come to her this way. She soon fell into recharge. _

XXXXXX

_Way later in the day, she woke up and thought of a way out. Shadowblade got up from the bed and walked to the door. She made a fist and punched it. The solid steel door collapsed in front of her. _

"_Why didn't I think of that in the first place?" Shadowblade thought. _

_She shrugged, and ran to the front door to get out the little house to the big city of Koan._

XXXXXX

_Going outside was her goal ever since she was thrown into her room after getting out of high school, and now she was outside. Shadowblade looked around, amazed about what she was seeing. She saw the stadium that Megatron fights at and ran towards it. _

"_Maybe I can see him fight." Shadowblade thought excitedly. _

_She was so focused on getting to the stadium; she didn't pay attention to the cybertonian that walked in front of her. With a thud Shadowblade knocked him over and she fell on top of him. Their optics met for a few seconds. The fiery dark red optics of the cybertonian met the peaceful blue optics of Shadowblades. His optics quickly observed her body then locked back onto her optics. But before could comment, Shadowblade jumped up and held out her hand to help him up. _

"_I'm so sorry." Shadowblade said nervously _

"_It's fine... I'm not very noticed around here." He said. _

"_I noticed you…" Shadowblade started. "But I was too excited to be outside, and I wanted to see if my father was battling at the stadium." _

"_Like he'll win." The cybertonian muttered._

"_He will, I know he will, because he's Megatron." Shadowblade pointed out. _

_His optics widened. _

"_Your father… is Megatron!" He stuttered. _

"_Yeah, why?" _

"_It's nothing." _

"_What's your name?" _

"_I guess I forgot to tell you. I'm Starscream, Air Commander." He said proudly._

_Shadowblade smiled. _

"_I'm Shadowblade, normal femme… I guess." She said shrugging. _

"_You said you've never been outside before?" Starscream asked nervously, not trying to anger her. _

_Shadowblade gave him a confused look. _

"_Well I've gone outside before. It's just after I got out of high school, my father threw me into my room and locked the door. He didn't even explain!" She stormed._

_Her optics turned dark red. Starscream took a step back; he knew he had angered her. Shadowblades optics turned blue again, she looked down at the ground. Never had Starscream felt bad for anyone before. But he just couldn't imagine being locked up in your room for no reason. Starscream couldn't even imagine it. He shook his head clear of the thoughts. _

"_Now, I should get going. I have to see if my father's at the stadium." Shadowblade mumbled. _

_She started to walk away, but Starscream grabbed her servo. He didn't know what possessed him to grab her servo, but it felt like he needed something from her. Shadowblade turned around and looked at him with a dazed expression on her faceplate. _

"_I don't want you to get in trouble." Starscream said. _

"_I always get into trouble, even when I was in my room." Shadowblade giggled. _

_Starscream chuckled nervously. _

"_Hey! Why don't you come with me?" She offered excitedly. _

_Starscream looked around and then at Shadowblade. _

"_Sure, I'll come." He sighed. _

"_Yes!" Shadowblade cheered. _

_She grabbed Starscreams' hand and started to run towards the stadium. He followed, blushing. _

"_Who knew that on this day I would meet a hot femme?" Starscream thought amazed._

XXXXX

_The stadium was full of cybertonians. Big and small filed up the whole stadium to see the great Megatron fight. Shadowblade looked around in amazement._

"_This place is amazing!" Shadowblade noted joyfully. _

"_No kidding." Starscream consented dumbfounded. _

_Still holding Starscreams' servo, Shadowblade walked around looking for a way to get to Megatron. After a few moments of looking, she found a way to the center of the ring. She looked around and quickly went through a door that said 'RING' on it. Both of them looked around dark corners looking for Megatron, just to realize they were lost. Shadowblade panicked. She was now looking around everywhere to find a way out. Starscream just watched; bothered that he couldn't do anything, until he heard cheering close by. Shadowblade was now at the verge of crying; she just fell to her knees and looked at the floor. _

"_I'm sorry I brought you here, Starscream." Shadowblade sniffled. _

"_It's fine." Starscream replied sitting down next to her. _

_She looked up a little to see him smiling. Shadowblade smiled back, and then looked at the floor. Starscream put his lips up to Shadowblades' audio receptors. _

"_I know a way out" He whispered. _

_Shadowblade looked at him eagerly then stood up. _

"_Then let's go." She said grabbing his servo, helping him up. _

_Starscream looked to the alley way to the left. _

"_This way." He said pointing left towards the cheering. _

_Shadowblade ran in that direction, with Starscream right behind her. She heard the cheering and ran faster down the hall. Shadowblade turned left again and saw a door with a crack that reviled light. She charged down the hallway trying to get to it. _

XXXXXX

_Shadowblade and Starscream burst through the door into the center of the ring. All the cybertonians looked at them. Megatron turned around to see them both. _

"_Are you two my next opponents?" He asked with a smirk on his face. _

_Shadowblade bravely walked up to Megatron, meeting optic to optic with him. Well mostly. She was only up to his shoulders. _

"_Father it's me, Shadowblade." She informed Megatron. _

_All the cybertonians started murmuring to others around them. Megatrons' optics widened. _

"_What are you doing outside your room…?" He looked over at Starscream. _

"_And with him?" Megatron criticized. _

"_He's my friend!" Shadowblade protested._

"_Fight" the crowed started to chant._

_Shadowblade looked around in confusion. Megatron snarled, and pushed Shadowblade out of the way and walked towards Starscream. _

"_NO!" Shadowblade screamed holding on to Megatrons' arm, trying to hold him back. _

_Megatron was stronger though. As he walked over to Starscream, Shadowblades' pedes slid across the floor. Starscream took a step back, terrified of what was going to happen. Megatron moved closer to him. _

"_STOP!" Shadowblade screamed, tightening her grip on Megatrons' arm. _

_She was now bending the metal armor on his arm. Shadowblade closed her optics. _

"_DON'T HURT HIM!" She screamed ripping off his armor._

_A sharp pain shot through her making her fall to her knees, shaking in fear and pain. He turned around quickly and saw her on the floor, shaking heavily. _

"_No, this can't be happening." Megatron choked. _

_Shadowblade optics shot open; they were a fiery dark red. Megatron ran to help her up, hoping to calm her down, but a sudden force pushed him away and slammed him against the walls of the arena; knocking him out cold. She slowly got up and stumbled as she tried to walk over to Starscream. Shadowblade stopped a few feet away from Starscream and fell to her knees again. A sharp pain shot through her body again; more painful than the first. She screamed in pain, scaring all the cybertonians in the arena. Starscreams worried optics locked on Shadowblade. He ran over and went down on one knee in front of her. She looked up at Starscream with a saddened look on her face. Megatron started to gain consciousness back; he shook his head, slowly got up and looked at Shadowblade and Starscream. _

"_Get away from her!" Megatron shouted._

_A sudden force pushed Starscream away from Shadowblade; enough to push him up to the wall, but not enough to knock him unconsciousness. Shadowblade closed her optics and let the transformation take over her. Starscream looked at Shadowblade and shook his helm in disbelief. _

Ok, let me explain this; Shadowblade has 5 forms. Bot form, Con form, White dragon (a form that is very protective and easily controllable, mostly used for saving a group or if she needs more power than her Con form),Shadow dragon (A very destructive form that is uncontrollable, mostly used for when someone she loves dies or is supposed as dead or used for more power. It's her most powerful form), and Jet form. This is when she was 19,000 years old (19 human age… I guess.) and had no clue she had 2 forms: Bot form and Con form. The Bot form is her normal form. Her Con form is when she's angry or is very protective of some she loves. So this is her transformation first transformation. **Review please.**


	3. Fight between father,daughter,and friend

Chapter 3

_After a few agonizing seconds for her; the transformation was complete. Shadowblade stood up slowly, bared her metal fangs, and roared.__Starscream stared in amazement; her form was larger, faster, stronger, and smarter than her first form. This forms beast-like appearance showed hugely, from the long snake-like tail with a bladed tip, to the short cat-like muzzle that bared long sharp metal fangs; like her claws. The crowd was silent; unable to decide if to cheer or scream in fear. Shadowblade locked optics with Starscream and Megatron. A snarl escaped from her muzzle. Megatrons' arm turned into a blade and the crowd cheered. Shadowblade broke the stare and looked around. Megatron saw she was distracted and had to act fast. He looked at Starscream._

"_Stay here." He ordered._

_Starscream didn't say or do anything. His fear was taking him over. Megatron charged at Shadowblade. He swung his sword at her head (but with Shadowblades' new reflexes) she caught the blade with the tips of her claws. Megatrons' optics widened. With a smirk, Shadowblade used her free hand and dug her claws into his stomach making him back away. She gave him a disappointed look; which made him furious. He charged at her again; this time with more speed. When he was close enough, she flipped and landed behind him. With a quick movement, Shadowblade slashed her claws into Megatrons side. Energon leaked from the wound. She smirked and in a flash a huge gash was on his chest. _

"_She's moving too fast." Megatron thought._

_In a flash, many deep gashes covered his body and face. He fell to one knee; giving Shadowblade the sign that he was weak and defenseless.__She walked over and grasped Megatrons' neck and lifted him to optic level (which was like 4 feet taller than him) with ease. _

"_Shadowblade, it's me, Megatron." He choked; trying to pry her hand off his neck. _

_A smirk formed across her muzzle. She growled as she her paw lifted up into the air, ready to kill him. _

"_Hey Shadowblade!" Starscream shouted._

_She looked over at him and dropped Megatron. Megatron landed with a thud on the arena floor. Shadowblade walked over to Starscream and looked down on him like he was some kind of insect. He boldly looked into her red optics. He saw in her eyes; Pain, suffering, and sadness. Shadowblade broke the stare, and stumbled backwards. He found her inside the cat creature, upset and lost. Megatron stood up and charged at Shadowblade. She glanced over her shoulder. He swung his sword at her, but her tail blocked the attack. With his other hand he carried another sword and dug it into her stomach. Shadowblade started to spit up Energon. Megatron ripped the sword from her stomach; making her scream raw pain. She fell backwards into Starscreams' arms. She transformed into her original form in his arms and looked up at him. She put her face on his chest and fell into recharge._

XXXXX

_Shadowblade woke up and looked around to see that she was in her room, lying on her bed with Megatron standing next to it. He was looking out the window. _

"_Father…" She started. _

_Megatron looked over at her and smirked evilly. Shadowblades' optics widened as the gladiator raised his sword above his head and dug it into her spark chamber. _

XXXXXX

_Her optics shot open and she shot up from her berth, her servo on her chestplate. _

"_What's wrong?" Megatron asked. _

"_Just a nightmare." She said. "Wait, where's Starscream?" _

"_He's fine. Don't worry."_

"_I'm going to worry because you wanted to kill him!" She shouted. _

"_He's fine."_

_Shadowblade still didn't trust him. _

"_What happened? All I remember was falling to my knees and then everything went black." She asked. _

"_You have a beast form that you can't control. I saved you." He said sitting down at the edge of the berth. _

"_That is awesome!" She said excitedly._

"_But how did I get the form? Does anyone else have one?" _

"_Not that I know of." _

_She now felt alone. Alone with something that she couldn't control. She started to cry. Her father hugged her._

"_It's fine. It just means you're different. And different is great." He said smoothly. _

_She looked at him and smiled. _

"_Thanks daddy." Shadowblade said._

_Megatron smiled. She hardly ever called him 'daddy'. Not unless she felt cheerful or thankful._

"_You can go outside but don't get into trouble ok?" Shadowblade nodded. _

"_Don't worry I won't." She smiled._

"_Now get some sleep." He said._

"_Good night Shadowblade." He said before kissing her forehelm. _

"_Good night father." She said. _

_He walked out of the room and left her alone. She just lay in her bed, upset that she was a monster. She fell into recharge, feeling upset and alone._

Ok that was her first transformation. Just to be clear. The next chapter her relationship with Starscream grows and she meets Orion Pax (Optimus prime before he became a prime for anyone who doesn't know) **Review please**.


	4. I Love You

Chapter 4

_After a few days of finding out her past; Shadowblade ventured out again and this time trying to find out about the monster that she had. But inside of looking around Koan; she decided to look farther out. _

XXXXXX

_The city of Iacon was as huge as Koan; but filled with nicer cybertonians. Shadowblade tried to hide the fact that she was scared, but it wasn't working. Some cybertonians asked her what was wrong but she would just walk on by. Until someone asked her if she was all right and she walked away; he followed her. She picked up her pace; so did he. Shadowblade went into sprint to tried and get away but he followed. She sprinted faster, slid around a corner, and burst through the door of the first building. Shadowblade sighed and looked around; just to find out it was the library that she was heading to. Everyone looked at her with angry expressions. She chuckled nervously"Sorry" and quickly walked upstairs to find some facts about beast forms. She looked at the computer screen just to realize she could hardly read. _

"_Slag" Shadowblade cursed softly. _

_She looked at the screen, trying to read what it said. She sighed and tried to type something into a box that said search. _

"_You need help?" A voice asked. _

_Shadowblade froze._

"_Yeah, I kinda can't read." _

_There was a pause. _

"_I can read some words but not all words." Shadowblade pointed out; with her back turned to the clerk. _

"_Well, I can help you." He said kindly._

_Shadowblade finally turned around and observed the red and blue mech. A strong feeling hit her like a brick. Shadowblade froze as she looked into the clerks' eyes. They were a peaceful blue like hers. She was speechless. The red and blue mech erased the scrambled letters in the search box. She stood by him still silent. The clerk turned around and gave her gave her an inviting smile, trying to make her a little more comfortable. Shadowblade nervously smiled back. _

"_Why are you so quiet?" He asked._

_She opened her mouth but nothing came out. _

"_Are you ok?" _

_She nodded._

"_Before we begin, if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" The clerk said. _

"_I'm Shadowblade." She said proudly. _

"_I'm Orion Pax." He said kindly._

_Shadowblade smiled and Orion smiled back. She knew this was going to be an interesting lesson._

XXXXXX

_After the lesson Shadowblade wandered back to Koan. She almost made it home, but she bumped into Starscream. The lustful feeling hit her again. _

"_Hi Starscream." Shadowblade stated nervously._

_Starscream gave her a puzzled look. _

"_Um… ok then." _

_There was a pause that made Shadowblade feel tense. _

"_I need you to be with me for the night ok." He said quickly._

"_Uh sure... but one question." Shadowblade said slowly. "Why?" _

"_I just need your help." He sighed._

_Shadowblade nodded. _

"_So what am I helping you with?" She asked._

"_Just follow me."_

_Shadowblade paused before she answered._

"_Fine but if I have to transform, than you better be in big trouble." _

_He grabbed her hand and led her to a small building called a 'club'. _

"_I have a bad feeling about this." She thought._

XXXXXX

_The club was pretty full, but the building was so big it looked like it was almost empty. It was almost pitch black, which scared Shadowblade a little. Music blasted through the whole place. Starscream looked around, which made Shadowblade nervous. _

"_Hey, Starscream." Someone shouted. _

_Starscream looked in the direction of the shout to see Slipstream sitting at a table, giving him a smirk. _

"_Can you be my girlfriend for a little while?" Starscream whispered._

"_Sure." Shadowblade said. _

"_Have a seat you two." Slipstream said._

_They both sat down across from her. _

"_So, who's your new girlfriend Starscream?" She asked. _

"_This is Shadowblade."_

"_How long have two been together?" _

_They didn't answer._

"_Well apparently you two aren't…" _

"_I've been with him so long I just can't remember." Shadowblade said quickly. _

_Skywarp walked over and sat next to Slipstream. _

"_How is my little stream?" He asked sweetly. _

_Starscream watched in surprise that Skywarp had been dating Slipstream. And Shadowblade was just his pretend girlfriend to impress her. _

"_Do you have a nickname for your girlfriend?" Skywarp asked._

_Now Skywarp was going to ask questions. _

"_She's my little shadow." Starscream said sweetly putting an arm around her shoulder. _

_He nuzzled her neck making her giggle. _

"_So where did you two meet?"_

_Shadowblade was holding down her inpatients of the questions, but then she got one in her helm: "Why did Slipstream care?" _

XXXXXX

_After an hour of listening and answering questions, Shadowblade ended up falling into a light recharge. It was way past her curfew, and she was tired and bored. She laid her helm on the table; her facemask covering her face made her look like she wasn't asleep. Starscream noticed that she wasn't talking or even moving, and got nervous. _

"_Hey, Shadowblade." He whispered nervously, nudging her with his elbow. _

"_Two more minutes." She yawned._

"_It seems your girlfriend is tired. That's not going to happen here." Slipstream said before she slammed her fist on the table to wake her up. _

_Shadowblade shot up and her facemask slid up into her helm. _

"_Sorry, I'm just bored and tired." She yawned. _

_Slipstream was now concerned._

"_How old are you?" Slipstream asked in concerned tone. _

"_I'm nineteen. Why?"_

_Shadowblade could hear little whispers and looked at Starscream who was now looking in a different direction. _

"_You're nineteen!" She shouted._

_Shadowblade now realized what she had done. He was trying to impress Slipstream, and she fragged it up. _

"_Wow screamer that's an all new low for you." Slipstream laughed. _

"_I may be younger than him, but he's mine. And I'll always love him." Shadowblade said smoothly. _

_Slipstream stopped laughing. _

"_This kid is serious." She thought. _

_Shadowblade grabbed his servo, making him glance at her. She had a smile on her faceplates. _

"_I'll always love him." She repeated._

_He leaned closer to her and when he was going to kiss her, Slipstream cut them off. _

"_You know Starscream, you look better when you're with me. Why did I ever break up with you?" She asked making herself sound like she cared._

"_Hey!" Skywarp shouted. _

"_It's over Skywarp." She said smoothly._

_Skywarp got up and left, not looking back. _

"_And now to lose your girlfriend." She said. _

_Shadowblade clung onto Starscream arm. _

"_I'm not leaving him." She clarified._

"_Then I will make you leave." Slipstream said evilly._

_Shadowblade was scared now. He turned around and hugged her. She held her arms close to her chest and dug her face into his chest. He knew she was scared and wanted to protect her from this mess he got her into._

"_Be nice to her Slipstream! She's hardly been outside!" His tone was stern. _

"_Well she has to get used to the real world." _

_Slipstream got up and walked behind Starscream. She slid her claws across his shoulder. _

"_Give her up screamer. She's worthless." _

_He could now feel something wet on his chestplates. He realized when he heard sobbing that Shadowblade was crying. Slipstream was making her cry! That was enough. _

"_Would you shut up Slipstream?" He shouted. _

"_You know it's true." _

"_No it's not, and she's a better girlfriend than you will ever be!" He shouted._

_Slipstream dug her claws into his shoulder, making him grit his dental against the pain. _

"_I know you're lying." She said digging her claws deeper into his shoulder._

_He let out a whimper of pain. _

"_I know that you love me more than her." She whispered before slipping her glossa into his mouth._

_He nearly gagged at her move. He squeezed Shadowblade tighter. She gazed up to see that sight. Slipstream ended the kiss and gazed down at Shadowblade. _

"_Aw how cute, your girlfriend is trying to be brave." She cooed._

_She slid her claw across her cheek, leaving a gash. _

"_But it's too late to try and be brave." She whispered._

_Shadowblades' optics turned blood red and she pinned Slipstream to the ground. _

"_You better leave Slipstream." She warned. _

"_I'm not leaving!" She spat. _

_Shadowblade smirked showing off her fangs. Slipstream Started to regret what she said. Shadowblade transformed into the cat-like creature. The club went into a panic and everyone ran out, but who could blame them. _

"_You're that creature." She choked._

_A smirked formed on her muzzle as the other femme struggled underneath her. She leaned forward towards her neck, mouth open ready to tear her throat open. Slipstream struggled more, closed her optics, and put her helm back onto the floor, making her throat an easier target. Shadowblades' fangs grazed her throat when Starscream called out her name. She stood up and walked over to him. When she stood in front of him her optics turned calm blue. She remembered who he was. She nuzzled up to him and licked his cheek. He let out a small laugh and stroked her helm in between her ears. Her tail swished back and forth happily and she let out a purr. Slipstream wasn't going to let a monster take away Starscream from her. She pulled out her gun and fired at her. The blast hit her in the back and her optics turned red. She turned around and roared. Slipstream just kept on firing. She charged claws unleashed. And in a swift move, her paw grasped her neck and held her up. She dropped her gun and tried to pry her paw off of her neck. She smirked and placed her other paw on her sparkchamber. He claws scratched at the plates. She really wanted to rip her spark out of her chest. _

"_Shadow" She heard her name be called again. _

_Her gaze locked on him. _

"_Drop her." He said sternly. _

_She snorted. _

"_Drop her." _

_She gave up and dropped her and tackled him instead. Slipstream ran away. He wasn't worth this. She licked her lips and growled lowly in her throat. His mind raced, he didn't know what to do. She leaned in closer to him. He shot forward and kissed her. He couldn't reach past her fangs but it worked. Her optics turned blue and she turned back into her normal form. She kissed back. After a few seconds she ended the kiss. He noticed she was upset when she got up. Her optics teared up and she ran away, leaving Starscream there, all alone. _

XXXXXX

_He found her on a small hill under a metallic tree outside the city, her knees pulled up to her chest, crying. Starscream sat next to Shadowblade and put his hand on her shoulder. She slowly lifted her head to see Starscream. Shadowblade sniffed and put her head on her knees. _

"_Look at me, please." Starscream said in a sweet tone._

_It got her attention, because Shadowblade lifted her head and looked him. He gave her a small smile, trying to cheer her up. She broke the gaze. He put a claw under her chin and gently forced her to look at him. _

"_What's wrong?" He asked. _

"_I…I" Shadowblade couldn't finish her sentence; she was so upset and scared that she could hardly talk._

"_Let me point something out. Slipstream was trying to make you angry. She wanted it. And now she knows not to mess with you."_

_He let out a little laugh at the end. She smiled but frowned. She just broke that gaze. He noticed she was still upset. She had done everything to help and protect him and he did nothing. And he was going to fix it. _

"_I need to tell you this." She looked at him but she still looked upset._

"_I hardly know you… but I've had a crush on you since I met you. And…" _

_Starscream looked into Shadowblades' optics. _

"_I think I love you." Starscream said._

"_I feel the same." Shadowblade replied wiping away the tears. _

"_Why are you so upset?" Starscream asked. _

_His tone seemed worried. _

"_I…I lost control. I almost killed Slipstream and you, again." Shadowblade sniffed. _

"_I wouldn't care if Slipstream died. She dumped me for Skywarp." She let out a little giggle. _

"_I know this is off topic but when we met I never got to say this. You have…uh… beautiful optics." He commented nervously. _

_His hesitation was so cute to her, how he was truthful but was always nervous like he afraid of disappointing her or something. She smiled._

"_Thanks" She kissed his cheek, making him blush._

"_I have a wonder about you." _

_Starscream was really nervous about this. _

"_Why are always so nervous around me?" She asked. _

_He hesitated with his answer. _

"_I just don't want you to be disappointed. I always found a way to disappoint Slipstream, no matter what I did. I don't want that to happen again." He answered. _

_Shadowblade rolled her optics. _

"_Slipstream's an idiot for giving you up. You're funny, cute, loveable, everything." Shadowblade said._

_He smiled. _

_Thanks. I was also nervous because I was scared I would never see your smile, because you have a beautiful smile." He confessed. _

_She couldn't help but to smile. _

"_You're so sweet Starscream." She giggled._

_He leaned closer to her and kissed her. Her optics closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck. His servos slid down to her hips. As she entangled her glossa with his, he dug his claws into her. Shadowblade broke the kiss and let out a shout. Starscream didn't know what was going on until he noticed her tears. He released her and fell away from her. _

"_I…I'm so sorry…I just…" Shadowblade glanced at the little slashes. _

"_I'm fine, it just hurts. I'm just not used to things being 'rough'."_

"_Look I…I'm sorry it's just that…*sigh* I'm 'untouched'. That's why. I just lose control and a thing like 'that' happens." Starscream sighed. _

"_Untouched?" She asked. _

"_It means that you've never interfaced. And 'unsparked' means you've never had a sparkmate." He explained. _

"_Then I guess I'm 'untouched' too." Her voice seemed soft._

_He moved back next to her. _

"_I've been waiting for a long time to find the 'one'. I thought it was Slipstream, and we can see how that turned out." He chuckled at the end. _

_Shadowblade giggled with him. _

"_It took a while but now I have found my mate." Starscream voice drifted off. _

_She gazed at him. _

"_You". She smiled and kissed his cheek. _

"_That's sweet of you to think that but I think there's some else out there for you. Who's not as violent as I am? I just think it would've saved you a lot of trouble, if I never came outside. Then your life wouldn't have to be a 'if I can control it or not'" _

_Starscream gave her an apologetic look and touched her servo. _

"_You're the best thing that's happened to me. And really with you around you make everything interesting and dangerous." Starscream said sweetly. _

_Shadowblade smiled. _

"_Thanks Starscream." She said softly._

_Starscream leaned closer to her and gently nuzzled her neck. _

"_Starscream…ha hah ha… that tickles." Shadowblade giggled. _

_He could feel her frame get heat up, and he was going to turn up the heat even more. She was everything a mech would ever want. Perfect body, smart, sweet, and well everything. And she was his. His nuzzled turned into nibbling. She was feeling something she had never felt before. Pleasure. She let out a quiet moan, closed her optics, and wrapped her arms around him. He was losing control of himself again. His nibbles became small bites, until he lost it completely. He bit down on her neck, making her shout and push him away. She put her servo on the bite. He regained control and apologized for what he did. But he was stuttering so bad she couldn't understand him. She removed her servo from the wound and gasped. It was covered in energon. She put her servo back on the bite mark and looked at Starscream. He turned his back to her, ashamed of himself for biting her. _

"_It's fine Starscream. You just lost control. I've done it before, so don't worry about it." He still didn't turn around. _

"_Please look at me." Her voice was getting softer._

_He just shook his helm. _

"_I don't want to hurt you even more." He said. _

"_I don't care; I just want to be with you. No matter if I get hurt or not." She said. _

"_I'll hurt more than love you." His voice was full of doubt. _

_She wrapped her arms around him. _

"_Don't say that. You would be a great sparkmate; you got to learn how to control it like me." She said trying to cheer him up. _

_He turned around and kissed her. She ended the kiss and giggled._

"_Hey you looked at me". He smiled and hugged her._

_She felt energon run down her neck and she remembered it was on her servo, which she place on his chestplates and backplates. _

"_Um Starscream…"_

"_Yay?"_

"_I think I just wiped energon on your chest and you back."_

_He chuckled and broke the hug to see. And she was right. He had an energon servo print on his chestplates. _

"_Can you check to see if I a print on my back?" _

"_Sure."_

_She happily checked and giggled. She left a print on his backplates to. _

"_I guess that's a yes." _

"_Yay…oops." He laughed and kissed her. _

_Then an idea hit her. Maybe she could watch him make sure he doesn't hurt her. She ended the kiss and asked: "Um… I think I have an idea?" _

"_What?" _

"_Maybe I can make sure you don't lose control. Watch you, make sure that you don't claw me or bite me. Does that work?" She asked._

_He smiled and kissed her, meaning 'yes, that works'_

XXXXX

_After that it was just a blur of pain and pleasure for them both. But finally after making love to each other, they said the three words that they needed to say: _

"_I love you". _

I changed a whole lot. Ok Slipstream and Skywarp are a pairing that just popped into my head so and Slipstream and Starscream. Anyway, the next chapter Orion falls in love with Shadowblade, lols. (I'm making a lot of transformers fall in love with her, LOL). And she has to make a decision on who she wants to be with more Orion or Starscream. Yeah, hard decision. **Review please.**


	5. Almost caught, Love in the library

Chapter 5

_Shadowblade woke up with Starscreams' arms wrapped around her waist, leaning up against his chest; both leaning against the tree. His arms were covered in gashes. She looked over her shoulder to see him fast asleep. She looked closely at his upper body to see his chestplates torn up and his shoulders were covered in deep gashes. And she giggled when she saw the energon print on his chest._

"_I guess I should be careful next time though." Shadowblade thought. _

_Everything ached and there were claw marks on her body. _

"_He plays as rough as I do." She thought. _

"_Don't expect him to be alive much longer, Shadowblade." Something squawked. _

_She sat up slowly, looked into the tree, and growled. Laserbeak had a tape in his claws, proving that he had taped the whole thing. _

"_Give me that tape, Laserbeak, or else." Shadowblade warned. _

_The bird just snickered. _

"_Let's see if you can catch me first." The bird taunted flying off. _

_Shadowblade gently got out of Starscreams grip and ran after the bird. _

XXXXXX

_Shadowblade followed Laserbeak to her house. And with a painful jump, she grabbed the tape out the birds' talons. Shadowblade landed on the ground with a thud. Megatron looked down at her. The look on his faceplates made Shadowblade shutter. _

"_What happened to you?" He looked at the tape in her hand. _

"_And what is on that tape." _

_She looked up at him and looked at her clawed up body. _

"_Slag" She cursed softly. _

"_I got into a fight and the tape holds a video I created on an accident." Shadowblade lied._

_Megatron helped his daughter up and took the tape out of her hand. Shadowblade held in her breath. He crushed it I his hand. _

"_No more worries." He said._

_She released her breath. _

"_Where were you last night?" Megatron asked._

"_Father, stop worrying about me." Shadowblade whined. _

"_Look, I'm just worried about you, because you're not just anyone's daughter. You're my daughter." He said in a worried tone._

_She gave him an upset look. _

"_I'll be fine, though." She said with a more annoyed tone. _

"_I just don't want you to get hurt ever since your mother died." Megatron said. _

"_I had a mother!?" Shadowblade asked puzzled. _

_Megatrons' optics widened at what he said. _

"_Uh… did I say that…? Well I what I meant…" Megatron stuttered, trying to cover up the fact. _

"_You lied to me!?" Shadowblade shouted furiously. _

"_Look, it was to protect you."_

"_From what?"_

"_So you wouldn't end up like her!" Megatron shouted. _

_Shadowblade shook her head in disappointment. _

"_I just…" _

"_Save it, father." She interrupted. _

"_I'm done." She added walking away. _

_Megatron released a sad sigh._

XXXXXXX

_Orion watched Shadowblade walk in the library with an angry look on her face. _

"_You ok there, Blade." He asked. _

_She shot him a look, and then walked up stairs. Orion followed her. _

"_Come on talk to me." He said._

"_I feel betrayed." Shadowblade sadly sighed. _

"_Why?" He asked gently. _

"_My father lied to me." She sighed. _

_She hugged him and softly cried into his chest plates. Orion hugged her back and whispered "It'll be alright" into her audio receptors. Shadowblade wiped the tears away and let go of Orion. She tried to walk away just to limp. _

"_Blade, are you ok?" Orion asked in a worried tone._

"_It's nothing." Shadowblade answered._

_She took another step and collapsed to one knee. _

"_No, you're not" He stated, helping her up. _

"_I'm going to take you to Ratchet. Hopefully, he can help." Orion said._

_He put her arm over her shoulder and he helped her out of the library. _

XXXXXX

"_What were you doing last night?" Ratchet asked._

_Shadowblade didn't answer. _

"_Ah… I got it. Interface. With who?" He asked. _

_Shadowblade shook her head. _

"_I'm not going to tell you." She said, furious._

"_Well maybe I could help you if you told me." His voice seemed to annoy Shadowblade. _

"_How would that help me?" She asked. _

_Ratchet became silent._

"_I thought so." Her voice seemed to mellow down. _

_Orion walked up to the two and looked at Shadowblade. _

"_You can tell me, Blade." He said. _

_She sighed and leaned close enough to him so Ratchet couldn't hear her. _

"_Starscream" She whispered._

_Orion leaned back and stood straight up, the look on his faceplates made Shadowblade giggle. Ratchet carefully looked at the bite mark on her neck. He lightly slid his finger across the wound. Shadowblade gritted her teeth against the pain. _

"_It's that bad." Orion said._

_His tone seemed, scared. Ratchet shook his head. _

"_Nothing bad just some gashes. That bite mark is going to be a scar. But the other wounds should be gone in a few days." He said. _

_Shadowblade nodded. _

"_I should be fine, Orion." She said glancing at him._

"_Shall we travel back to the library?" Shadowblade asked. _

_He nodded. _

"_Thank you Ratchet." Orion said._

_He nodded. _

"_No problem, Orion Pax."_

_Orion Pax and Shadowblade left. A shining object caught the corners of Ratchets optics. He walked closer to it, picked it up and observed it. The cylinder was a large as any hand-help object, but this one was different. He slightly put pressure on it and it expanded into a staff with long, thin blades at the end of each side. The blades heated up till they were bright orange. Ratchet gasped as the entire staff turned bright orange and burned his servos. He dropped the staff and it turned into its cylinder form. Bright orange letters appeared on the cylinder. Ratchet went down on one knee and read the letters. _

"_Don't touch my daughter Shadowblade. Or I will come for you, Megatron." He read out loud. _

_Ratchets optics widened. _

"_What is Orion Pax doing with Megatrons daughter?" He asked himself. _

XXXXXXXX

_At the library, Orion Pax was helping her look for beast forms on the main computer. She smirked as she playfully bumped him out of the way to look it up herself. He saw that she was playing a game. Orion smiled and playfully bumped her out of the way to type. She fell to the ground, laughing. She shot up and rammed Orion over playfully. He stumbled backwards, and then collapsed onto the floor next to her. They both laughed a little too loud, which got them shushed. Shadowblade held out her hand and helped Orion up. They softly laughed. Shadowblade turned and looked at the screen. A picture and an article on beast forms popped up. She clicked on one to see her beast form. The horrified look on her face got Orion's attention. _

"_What wrong?" He asked._

_Shadowblade just stood there, speechless. Orion looked at her then at the screen to see a picture of a cat-like creature. _

"_That's the monster that almost killed Megatron. What's wrong with it?" He said._

"_That monster is me, Orion Pax." She stated in a saddened tone. _

_He looked at her. _

"_What!? How could a femme like you, be a monster like that?" He asked dumfounded. _

_She looked at picture then at Orion. _

"_I transform only when I'm angry or to protect someone I love." Shadowblade answered. _

"_You were protecting Starscream." Orion's voice was full of realization. _

_Shadowblade nodded. _

"_Closing time Orion Pax." A voice called. _

_Orion quickly turned around._

"_Ok, got. Hey, can I stay a little longer? You know for research." He yelled back. _

"_Yeah, of course." The voice answered. _

"_Just make sure no one else is in here." The voice added. _

"_I'll make sure." Orion answered back._

_A door slammed shut; meaning Orion Pax and Shadowblade were alone. _

"_I'm still here, Orion." Shadowblade noted. _

"_You're looking for information. How can I kick you out?" He said._

"_You just say "get out." She pointed out._

_Orion shrugged. Shadowblade looked back at the screen._

"_Starscream was my first ever friend. And when I wanted to see my father battle we ended up in the ring. Once Megatron found out it was me, his daughter, he wanted to protect me by killing Starscream. I panicked and transformed into that." Shadowblade said pointing to the screen. _

"_I was lucky enough not to kill Starscream in the process." She sighed. _

_Orion put a hand on her shoulder. In reaction, she turned around, got on her tip of her pedes, and kissed him. She could feel him stiffen up. Orion broke the kiss and stepped back. _

"_Why did you do that!?" He shouted. _

_Shadowblade stepped back till she was against the keyboard._

"_Because, I…I…" Her voice trailed off. _

"_I…I'll be g…going. B…bye Orion." Shadowblade stuttered._

_She quickly walked past him, but Orion grabbed her servo and pulled her to his chest. Shadowblade struggled to break his hold. He kissed her. She stopped struggling and kissed back. He put his hands in her hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She entangled her glossa with Orion's, making him moaned through the kiss. He slid his hand down her leg, making her break the kiss and yell out in pain. He tried to find out what he did. He looked at her legs and saw the gashes. _

"_Sorry, Blade. I forgot about the gashes." He apologized. _

"_It's fine, it just hurts." Shadowblade whispered. _

"_You sure?" Orion asked in a worried tone. _

_Shadowblade nodded. Orion smirked and attacked her neck. She shuttered and moaned. He took it as a good sign, so he let his glossa travel up her neck. _

"_Oh…ah…Orion." Shadowblade moaned. _

_Shadowblade grabbed his shoulders and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. She whimpered, realizing that was a bad idea. She dropped down, stumbled, and fell into Orion's arms. _

"_You forgot, didn't you?" Orion Pax asked. _

_Shadowblade slowly nodded. Her face turned red in embarrassment. He kissed her again. In a swift movement she was pushed up against the keyboard; he leaned into her trying not to end the kiss. She sent her glossa out, entangling it with Orion's and licking the top of his mouth playfully. He moaned and his form stiffened up. _

"_You like that don't you?" She panted. _

_He whimpered in response. She smirked and kissed him. He kissed back hard, sending his glossa down her throat and played with the edges of her mouth. She pulled back some, trying to adjust, but she couldn't. _

"_SHADOWBLADE!" Megatron yelled. _

_She broke the kiss and glanced at the screen. _

"_Yes, father." She said her tone was calm, even though Megatron was yelling at her._

_Orion Pax froze, unable to accept that Megatron knew where she was, and a little embarrassed that he was making out with his daughter. _

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE!?" Megatron yelled. _

"_Looking up facts about my beast form." Shadowblade said calmly, turning to look at the screen._

"_THEN WHY WERE TRYING TO INTERFACE WITH…Orion!?" Megatron yelled looking at Orion Pax. _

_Shadowblades body tensed up in anger. _

"_I WASN'T TRYING TO INTERFACE WITH HIM!" Shadowblade yelled out. _

"_Why are you always on my back about people I meet?" She said._

"_Because I know you had interface with that mech from the ring." He pointed out._

_Shadowblade froze. _

"_What are you talking about?" Shadowblade lied. _

_Megatron shook his head._

"_Soundwave showed me." Megatron smirked. _

"_DON"T HURT HIM, FATHER!" Shadowblade begged. _

_Orion just stood there, bothered that he couldn't help her out. _

"_I'll spare him, but on one condition." Megatron pointed out. _

"_Tell me please." Shadowblade begged. _

"_You join the decepticons." Megatron said._

"_Give me a little while to think, please father." Shadowblade said. _

_Megatron nodded. With a click the entire computer shut down, leaving the two in the dark. _

"_I have to go, Orion. I'm so sorry." Shadowblade said._

_Her tone saddened, like she didn't want to go._

"_You can go. I'll see you tomorrow at the council meeting about the fights anyway." _

_Orion Pax said. Shadowblade smiled and kissed him one more time before leaving the library. _

XXXXXXX

_The next day, Megatron took her to the council with him. Shadowblade looked around the entire place it was filled with every single cybertonian on Cybertron. And in the front, the council. Shadowblade just stood behind Megatron and Orion Pax._

XXXXXX

_After what felt like forever for Shadowblade, the meeting ended. But there was a twist. Orion Pax was made a prime. He became Optimus Prime. Megatron was furious and left the building, forgetting about Shadowblade. She walked up to Optimus. _

"_I'm sorry Optimus, but I'm not an autobot. I'm a decepticon." She whispered._

_His optics widened. He grabbed her servo, hoping that she wouldn't want to go. She kissed him one last time. Gasps came from the crowd when she kissed him. She ended the kiss and walked to the front of the door and stopped. Shadowblade glanced over her shoulder and looked at Optimus one last time before she left. Starscream stood outside of the building, like he was waiting for her. She hugged him. _

"_Where did you go yesterday, shadow?" Starscream whispered into her audio receptors. _

"_Laserbeak recorded us interfacing and I wanted to make sure it didn't get into Megatrons hands." Shadowblade whispered back. _

"_Thank you." He whispered. _

"_For what?" Shadowblade asked. _

"_For being my sparkmate." He whispered. _

_Starscream kissed her helm. Shadowblade just closed her optics and dug her face into his shoulder. _

"_I'm now his sparkmate. I didn't think that would happen. What am I going to do now?" Shadowblade thought._

"_Also, your dad came to tell me that I was going to be a decepticon with you. Is that true?" He asked. _

_She nodded. Shadowblade opened her optics and looked him. She sighed, knowing it was now war. And she had to be on the evil side. _

I'M FINALY DONE WITH THE HISTORY! YAY! Ok well any way we're going back to present time next chapter. I don't think anyone saw the part with Orion and Shadowblade. **Review please.**


	6. New Sparkmate or Death

Chapter 6

Shadowblade woke up on the medical table with a pounding in her helm and her spark felt empty. She got up on her elbows slowly and looked around. Ratchet was on a computer running diagnostics on her systems, no one else was there. This made her feel alone.

"What happened?" She asked her voice was shaky.

"You passed out." Ratchet said.

"How long?" Shadowblade asked.

"A few human days" He answered.

Shadowblade tried to sit up but a sudden burst of pain shot through her body. She cried out in pain. Ratchet swiftly looked at her then at the screen that was now beeping rapidly. Shadowblades optics flash from red to white to black, then back to blue.

"Why is this happening?" Shadowblade asked in a raspy voice.

"Ever since Starscream died, your spark has been tearing itself apart." Ratchet answered in a hushed tone.

The pain increased. Shadowblade could feel her spark tear apart as she laid there. She let her optics slowly close.

"Blade stay with me" Ratchet shouted his optics never left the screen but he typed as fast as he could, trying to keep her online.

Shadowblade felt herself fade into the darkness.

"Blade!" Ratchet shouted.

The computer beeped and big red letters appeared on the screen saying "System failure". Ratchet panicked now. He typed faster hoping the computer would come back on. The Autobots, Raff, Jack, Miko, and Jessica ran into the room.

"Blade!" Optimus shouted.

He ran over to the medical table and grabbed Shadowblades hand. The bots and humans just watched the looks of surprise and shock on their faces. The beautiful blue and gold butterfly fluttered in the base and landed on Shadowblades chest plates. The butterfly started to glow and so did her body. Optimus let go of Shadowblades hand and took a step back. There was a blazing flash of white light and soon Shadowblades optics slowly opened. She looked at the butterfly on her chest next at Optimus Prime. The butterfly fluttered its wings took off, leaving the base. Shadowblade sat up with no pain. Ratchet looked at the screen. It said "System Online".

"But…how, it's just a butterfly." Ratchet said puzzled.

"Unless… Shadowblade show me your spark." The medic urged.

She shook her helm.

"That's what happened in the book." Jessica shouted.

Her tone was filled with excitement and shock.

"The girl, Charm, gets a heart infection and almost dies. But the butterfly finds its way to her and gets rid of the infection and saves her life." Jessica explained.

"Just like what happened." Bulkhead noted.

"Yes, but Shadowblade was Starscreams sparkmate. And when his spark was destroyed, her spark started to tear itself apart. And the only way to heal it is if Starscream comes back to life or she can find another sparkmate." Ratchet explained.

"And if not?" Raff wondered.

"She will die." Ratchet sighed. "Her spark will tear itself apart until she does the one option."

"How am I ever going to find another sparkmate though? Starscream was the only one the loved me for who I was. Not because of my abilities." Shadowblade muttered.

"I want to become your sparkmate Shadowblade." Optimus confessed.

Her optics locked on him. Everyone gasped at his confession.

"Optimus I know you love me, but how could I be sparkmates with my commander?" Shadowblade said.

Her tone was calm, like she saw it coming.

"Simple." He started grabbing her hand.

Shadowblade stood up and leaned into him.

"You mate with me." He breathed into her audio receptors.

A feeling of grief hit her.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't manage to mate with you." She hummed in a sorrowful tone into his audio receptors.

He stepped back with a crushed look on his faceplates.

"I…I'm sorry. I just…" Shadowblade sighed and ran out of the base, leaving everyone else speechless and baffled.

XXXXX

Shadowblade sat on the edge of the cliff, looking at the amazing sight. A memory played through her helm. She looked at the bright blue sky and let the memory play.

_Shadowblade knelt behind the barrier, the blazing sounds of war surrounding her. She glanced beside her at Barricade. _

"_Barricade, cover me." She shouted over the blasts of guns. _

"_Got it, Shadow." He yelled back. _

_She hated it when the Decepticons called her Shadow. She didn't mind if Starscream called her that because he gave her that nickname. But she mostly liked being called Blade. Especially when Optimus called her that. His voice echoed in her helm. His face, body voice, everything about him she liked. She shook her head clear of him, bringing her back to the present. She put pressure on the cylinder in her hand, turning it into a staff with long, thin blades at the end. The blades heated up till they were a bright orange. Shadowblade jumped over the barrier into the line of fire of the Autobots. She twirled the staff in her hand in front of her making the blades burst into flames, making a flame shield. She ran forward towards them, making them back up a few steps. She smirked evilly. She ran faster then jumped on a barrier and launched herself into the air. She stopped twirling the staff and dived for the bot that was in front of the others. With a soft thud she landed in front of the bot troops. Before they could fire, she swung her staff cutting some bots in half; others were left with burning gashes on their bodies, killing them instantly. A silver bot shot her in the back, causing her to turn around with an angered look on her faceplates. He shook with fear at her glare. She smirked and gripped his neck and lifted him above her head, never breaking the gaze. She squeezed, crushing his neck in seconds. The bot gripped her hand with his trying to pry her hand off of his neck._

"_Let go of him." A voice said putting a gun to her helm. _

_Shadowblade shuttered at the voice. She glanced over her shoulder and her optics widened. _

"_Optimus Prime. Is it really you?" Shadowblade requested. _

"_Blade, is that you?" He replied. _

_She dropped the bot and turned around. The large red and blue mech's optics widened. She squeezed the staff, making it turn into a cylinder again. Before anything else happened the decepticons fired. _

"_Shadow, get out of there!" Barricade shouted. _

_The autobots shot back. Shadowblade just stood in the middle of fire. She looked at the autobots then at her troops. _

"_Fall back, I got this." She yelled out. _

_Barricade nodded and looked at the other troops. _

"_Fall back, fall back." He yelled out. _

_All the troops ran backwards still firing at the bots. Once the cons disappeared, the bots fired at Shadowblade. She covered her face with her arms. _

"_Stop, please... I want to become an autobot." She screamed through the gunfire. _

_Optimus Prime put his hand up, signaling them to stop firing. _

"_Optimus Prime, we can't just let a decepticon general join the Autobots. Not after the deaths she's caused, by both her normal form and that beast form. How will we deal with that if she transforms into that thing?" Shadowblade overheard a large red bot say. _

"_Blade." Optimus called. _

_Shadowblade walked up to the leader. _

"_Yes Optimus Prime." Shadowblade said calmly. _

"_Are you willing to let go of the decepticon ways to join the autobots?" He asked. _

_Shadowblade nodded. _

"_I will do anything to make things right again. Even if it means killing my father, than I will do it." Shadowblade pledged._

_Optimus smiled, making Shadowblade smile back. _

XXXXX

"Blade!" Jessica shouted.

Shadowblade shook her head clear of the memory and looked at Jessica, who was now sitting on the edge next to her.

"What's up Jessica?" She asked.

"I was wondering. Why did you reject Optimus to be your sparkmate?" Jessica questioned.

"I love him as much as he loves me but I just think that the butterfly that healed me contains Starscreams spark." Shadowblade replied.

Just as she finished saying that the butterfly landed on her helm.

"_Shadowblade, make him your sparkmate."_ She heard a familiar voice in her head say.

"_Who are you?" _She thought.

"_It's me, Starscream. Well I'm now the butterfly on her helm."_ He said telepathically.

"_But how, your spark was destroyed?"_ She questioned.

"_My spark can never be destroyed. It disgusts me that I have to say this, but you must mate with Optimus to save yours."_ Starscream pointed out.

"_Your spark is alive, how come you aren't?"_ Shadowblade thought.

"_My spark is apparently indestructible. But yours isn't. Your spark won't stop self-destructing until you find a new mate." _

"_I want to be with you Starscream."_

"_You must be his mate."_

"_I want to die. I want to be with you."_

"_I don't want you to die! Because if you die, my spark will die with you!" His mind shouted._

"Shadowblade, are you there." Jessica asked.

Shadowblade shook her helm, knocking the butterfly off her head onto her shoulder.

"So you think that that butterfly is Starscreams spark." Jessica wondered. Shadowblade nodded.

"I know I'm crazy, aren't I?" Shadowblade sighed.

Jessica shook her head.

"You're not, trust me." Jessica noted.

Shadowblade smiled.

"I have decided that I will save my spark. I will be Optimus's mate." She declared.

The butterfly fluttered its wings and flew away.

"Wow that was quick." Jessica exclaimed.

Shadowblade laughed

"Being the sparkmate of the leader of the bots also gives me advantages."

"You do love him though, right?" Jessica asked.

"I love him like a love song."

"You got that from a song didn't you?"

"Yes I did."

Jessica opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when a bullet pierced Shadowblades shoulder. Shadowblade grabbed Jessica and tried to run off to the base. But just as she got up, bullets carved out a part of the ground she stood on. Shadowblade got knocked off balance and fell backwards towards the one hundred foot drop. As she fell right above the cliff she dropped Jessica. She landed safely and ran towards the base. Shadowblade fell off the cliff with the blown up part off the canyon right behind her. She pulled out the cylinder from a little container in her arm, turned it into a staff, and threw it at the three jet cons. It sliced through the cons in seconds. Shadowblade hit the ground with a thud and a crack. The rocks came next, crushing her, but not killing her. She slowly pushed the rocks off of her and sat up.

"Shadowblade!" She heard her name called, her full name, something that didn't happen often.

"Yeah, what's up?" She remarked looking up at the top of the canyon to see Optimus Prime looking down on her.

"You ok?" He asked.

Shadowblade transformed into a Lockheed SR-71 and flew to the top of the canyon.

"Do I look ok to you?" She asked landing in front of him.

He observed her body and saw a long crack on her black armor.

"So I guess you're ok." He noted.

"I'm fine trust me." She said grabbing his hand.

Optimus blushed. She leaned in closer to him and whispered into his audio receptors: "I will be your sparkmate." He smiled.

"I wanted to finish what we started in the library. That's one thing I always wanted to finish." He whispered.

Shadowblade giggled.

"Before Megatron interrupted us." Optimus chuckled.

"Then let's go. I can get everything out of the base." He whispered.

Shadowblade and Optimus walked into the base hand-and-hand.

XXXXXXXXX

"Blade you're ok!" Jessica rejoiced.

"I'm fine as you can see." Shadowblade said.

Jessica yawned then looked at her watch.

"It's eight. I think we have to go." She clarified.

Jack and Raff nodded. Miko just shook her head.

"I don't want to leave." She whimpered.

"It's Tuesday, we have school tomorrow." Jack pointed out.

Miko sighed "Fine" and the humans walked out of the base.

"Ratchet, do a scan of the area. For it seems the decepticons might have located the base." Optimus Prime instructed.

Ratchet did what he said. A little purple dot blinked at the left corner of the screen.

"They're fifty miles away though." Ratchet pointed out.

"Yes but three of them attacked Blade just a few minutes ago." Optimus noted.

"Are you suggesting me to go?" Ratchet asked in an irritated tone.

"I am advising all of you go." Optimus clarified.

Ratchet grunted, meaning "fine I'll go". The other autobots just groaned and followed Ratchet out of the base to the area. Soon the base was empty and silent. Shadowblade walked over to the command computer and pressed lock down and power down, making the base lock everything and power down everything making it pitch black.

"Ok, do you think that…?" She was cut off by Optimus forcefully sliding his glossa into her mouth.

Shadowblade slid her glossa into his, hungrily tasting every part of his mouth as he did the same to her. Optimus broke the kiss and nibbled at her neck. Shadowblade moaned lustfully.

"Primus that was sexy Blade." He panted.

She slightly giggled. He let his glossa travel up her neck, making her moan louder.

"I love it when you moan." He panted.

"Did you miss my moans when I left?" She asked.

He nodded slowly.

"Can we just bond tonight, please?" She asked nervously.

Optimus smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I don't mind."

He opened up his chest plates, showing her his bright blue spark and the matrix of leadership. Shadowblade hesitated when she opened her chest plates, showing her bright blue and blood red spark that was covered in scratches and cracks. She closed her chestplates and looked away from him, embarrassed to show him her spark. He cupped her face and gently made her look up at him.

"You have a beautiful spark. Don't be ashamed of it." Optimus said in a gentle tone.

She opened up her chestplates again. He leaned forward and kissed her while he pushed his chest into hers, making their sparks merge into one. He swallowed her screams of pain as their sparks combined. He broke the kiss and gripped her servos in his.

"I love you Shadowblade. Ever since I met you." He whispered.

Shadowblade looked straight into his sapphire blue optics. She felt loved but at the same time sad, because Starscream said the same thing to her when they spark merged.

"I love you too Optimus Prime. I've always had feelings for you, ever since I first met you." She whispered back.

"I didn't want you to leave when I became Prime, but you loved Starscream." He whispered.

His tone seemed lonesome.

"I wanted to protect him from Megatron. But you let me go because you understood my choice. Hmm… I didn't know you understood that." She said in a sorrowful tone.

She let out a moan as she felt a close overload.

"Are you close?" She asked.

He nodded, leaning in closer to her. He pressed his helm to hers and brushed his lips against hers. She could feel his hot breath seep into her mouth. So close, closer than when Starscream and her did this. They both screamed out each other's names as a bright light filled the room for a few seconds and disappeared showing their sparks separated, meaning the spark merge was over. Optimus closed his chest plates but Shadowblade just stared at her spark. It was fully healed but still blue and red. She slowly closed her chest plates and walked to her room.

"Why don't you sleep in my room tonight? My berth is big enough for two." He asked gently.

She turned around and looked at him.

"I'd love to." She remarked kindly.

She turned on the main computer and turned off lock down and powered on the lights. Optimus led her to his room. Shadowblade looked around it, examining it. A large desk in the left corner, a berth in the middle and in the right corner was empty, surprisingly. She sat at the edge of the berth, a little nervous about sleeping with her new sparkmate. Optimus noticed she was nervous and had a plan. He picked her up and threw her on the berth, making her laugh.

"I really didn't see that coming." She giggled.

He chuckled as he crawled into the berth and lay next to her. She cuddled up next him like a sparkling to its mother. The large red and blue mech kissed her helm and wrapped his arms around her. Shadowblade fell into a light recharge, but was woken up by shouting a little later.

"They lied to us." She herd Bulkhead shout.

"And I think I know why." Ratchet said.

"Shadowblades not in her room, so she mated with Optimus when we were gone." He pointed out.

"Wow I didn't see that coming?" Bulkhead asked his voice full of confusion.

"Are you kidding me Bulk? You never had noticed how protective they are of each other. What did you think she was in love with Bee, or even better He was in love with Bee?" She heard Bloodstain say.

"**Why am I the subject here?" **Bumble beeped.

Arcee laughed.

"Did you ever have a crush on Arcee?" Shadowblade asked.

Optimus shook his helm.

"I've always wondered, though. When you and I were trapped by Nemesis Prime, how come you protected me and let yourself be 'abused'?" He softly asked.

"Because I loved you and I couldn't bare to see you suffer." She remarked calmly.

His body stiffened up against hers.

"You… y…you loved m…me enough t…to give up y…yourself up."He stuttered.

She nodded her helm and yawned. Optimus pulled her closer to him. She rested her helm on his chest and whispered: "Thank you Primus for giving me this once-in-a-lifetime mech. He's everything I wanted him to be, thank you." Then went into recharge. He kissed her helm and fell into a recharge.

XXXXXX

Ok, sorry it took so long, (stupid homework) but now school is over and I finally got this chapter finished. So yeah, Shadowblade and Optimus are spark mates. Well, that's all I got to say. So **Review please.**


	7. Finding Out About Bluefire

Chapter 7

This chapter came to me when I was listening to "Demons" by Imagine Dragons

I got soooo much inspiration from that song. So enjoy.

Shadowblade woke up curled up to Optimus's chest. She looked at the clock on the wall. It said 3:47 a.m. So she slowly slipped out of his grip on her waist and tip-toed to the door. Just as she did a shot of pain shot threw her body. She was now stumbling to the door. It slid open with a hush and she stumbled out of the room silently not trying to wake anyone up. She now felt dizzy. She couldn't sense why. But she had this feeling before, but she couldn't remember what it was. She felt a shot of pain shoot through her spark now. She gritted her dental against the pain. She remembered this pain before. She leaned up against the wall and opened her chestplates to see if her spark was still ripping itself apart. But it wasn't that it was a second spark beginning to grow out of hers. She was carrying a sparkling. She couldn't believe it. Then she thought about Starscream. She teared up thinking about him. He had always wanted to care for a sparkling with her. And he never had a chance to. She silently sobbed in the hallway. She could now hear her sparkmate shift in the berth.

"Blade." She heard her name called.

His voice was full of worry. She sighed and wiped away the tears. Shadowblade walked back into the room, crawled back into the berth, and cuddled up next to him.

"I just…" She sighed dug her face into his chest.

"I don't want you to see me upset." She whispered.

"Why?" He asked.

She had to lie to him. She wasn't ready to tell him. It was too early.

"Because I miss Starscream." She sobbed into his chest.

"Everything you do, protecting me, cheering me up, everything reminds me of Starscream. He… " She sobbed.

Optimus wrapped his arms around her and cuddled closer to her. He gently stroked her helm, making her gaze at him. Her tear covered face made the mech kiss her.

"If I could bring him back I would. I just can't bear to see you like this." He said gently after the kiss.

"You sound just like him. He would always say things like that." She sniffled.

"He…I…"

She dug her face into his chest plate again.

"It's my fault he's dead. It's my entire fault. Because of me, my mistake, he's dead." She sobbed louder.

"It's not your fault Blade. Megatron killed him not you." Optimus said in a soothing tone.

"But Megatron was after me, if I transformed… if I noticed Megatrons plan…I would've saved him. If only I had the power, if I wasn't weak, if I…I" Her voice got more silent until she just sobbed.

"You were scared, not weak. You didn't want to die, so your spark sent out a signal saying you needed help. He answered it."

"And because of it he died!" She intruded harshly.

"No, he answered it because he loved you. He didn't want you to die. He wanted you with him. And he would do anything to keep you safe. I promise you, I will be like Starscream. I will protect you, I will always be by your side, and I will always love you." He whispered to her.

She gazed up at him again, her optics full of pain and sadness. He kissed her deeply. He knew she was his. But for some reason, he felt like she was falling away from him. Something was wrong, and he could feel. It wasn't that Starscream was gone. (But that's still hurts her) She was keeping a secret and He was going to find it out. She accepted the kiss and kissed back with little force. He ended the kiss and whispered into her audio receptors:

"I love you, more than anything. Let no one tell you different."

She closed her optics and fell into recharge. He smiled, but then frowned.

"_She truly misses him. And I can't fix a broken spark. Not hers" _He thought.

_FLASHBACK_

_Shadowblade crawled over to the rocky wall and leaned up against it._

"_He won't find me here." She thought. _

_But a blast at the end of the wall proved otherwise. She tried to get up but couldn't the pain was too much for her to bear. She gazed at her gashes and bullet wounds. Her hand gripped the huge gash on her side making her unable to move anymore. _

"_Come out, Come out my little Shadowblade." Megatron taunted. _

_She shivered and shut her optics. _

"_Please don't find me, please." She begged. _

"_Ah, there you are." He growled. _

_Her optics shot open and locked on Megatron. His sword was drawn and covered in energon. Her energon. _

"_Please I'm your daughter." She begged. _

_Megatron smirked and walked over to her. _

"_Optimus! Starscream!" She cried out. _

"_You're out of luck this time Shadowblade. Your time is up."_

_He lifted his sword up above his helm. She shut her optics. _

"_I'm sorry, Starscream." She whispered. _

_Just as Megatron swung his sword down, Starscream rammed him over. _

"_You don't touch her, not while I'm here!" He shouted. _

"_How dare you Starscream. This time you will not get mercy from me." Megatron roared. _

"_I know I won't, but have mercy on Shadowblade. She's your daughter." Starscream bellowed. _

"_Fine I will spare your sparkmate. But you on the other hand, will suffer my wrath." Megatron roared charging at the seeker. _

_The seeker dodged every swing and counter attacked every time with a rocket or his claws. Shadowblade just watched in amazement, he most of the time lost a battle in the first to fifth hit from Megatron. He now made it to twenty. Megatron growled and pounded his fist into Starscreams face plates, sending him flying towards Shadowblade. He hit the ground with a crack in front of her. He sat up and gazed at his wings, that was now crushed and broken. With a snarl, Starscream lurched forward towards Megatron with his claws extended. Megatron smirk evilly. Shadowblade looked at him, then at Starscream. His sword was pulled back towards his waist, ready for Starscreams attack. Her optics widened. _

"_Starscream, no!" She called. _

_But it was too late for him; Megatron had already pierced his sparkchamber. _

"_No!" Shadowblade screamed. _

_Starscreams body fell limp on the sword. Megatron removed the sword and tossed him towards Shadowblade. He fell a few inches away from her. He covered the wound with his servo and gazed at Megatron which was walking through a green space bridge._

"_Starscream." Shadowblade choked. _

_His gaze now locked on Shadowblade. She crawled over to him until she collapsed right next to him. _

"_Starscream stay with me, please." She choked before tearing up. _

"_I'm sorry." She sobbed. _

"_Why, you did nothing wrong?" He asked. _

"_For leaving the decepticons. This would've never happened if I never left. Then you would never be dying." She sobbed lifting herself up to meet face to face with him._

"_It was your choice to make." He said._

"_But if I…" She couldn't finish the sentence. _

"_Shadowblade" Starscream sighed._

_He put his servo on her cheek and as she looked into his dimming optics more tears fell. Shadowblade gripped his servo on her cheek. He whispered to her gently: "I love you" then gave her one last kiss. She broke the kiss and whimpered: "I love you too." to her dying mate. His optics flashed three times then shut down. His hand slid out of her grip. _

"_Starscream, Starscream, NO Starscream!" She wailed. _

_She couldn't except he was dead. She kept shouting out his name like she was going to wake him up. But he was never going to wake up. She finally gave up and sobbed into his chest. She remembered the little energon heart he gave her and the bite mark on her neck. The things that proved she was his. And now, they were all she had left of him. _

"_STARSCREAM!" She cried out._ _She had lost her best friend, her lover, her sparkmate._

_END FLASHBACK_

Shadowblade lurched up, panting. Optimus sat up and gazed at her. "Nightmare?" He asked. She shook her helm. "Not a nightmare, a memory." She replied gloomily.

XXXXXX

Shadowblade later walked out of the room and into the center of the base.

"Blade how was your night last night?" Ratchet asked.

"It was fine, Ratchet." Optimus answered for her.

He just smiled.

"Optimus you sly dog." He chuckled.

Optimus glared at Ratchet.

"Look it was a joke." Ratchet chuckled.

"Well it's not something you say to a prime."

"It was just a joke."

The two mech's argued on and Shadowblade tip-toed away from them and slipped outside, unnoticed. But Ratchet noticed she was missing.

"Um… Optimus where's Blade?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus looked around.

"She was right behind me." He pointed out.

"This isn't like her. Most of the time she's by your side, unless. Optimus after the spark merge; did she seem emotional and acted like she was hiding something?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus nodded his helm.

"Then she's trying to keep a secret." He said.

"Well thank you for giving me a fact that I already know." Optimus said harshly.

"She's carrying a sparkling Optimus. That's the secret." Ratchet informed.

Optimus seemed surprised.

"You should inform her that you know so she doesn't have to keep the secret." He implied.

Optimus nodded and walked out of the base.

XXXXX

Shadowblade walked out and was corned by gun point by Arcee.

"What did I do to piss you off this time Arcee?" Shadowblade asked in an irritated tone.

"You took my mech Shadowblade." Arcee blasted.

"What are you talking about? He always loved me." Shadowblade noted.

"Not always, he one time loved me. He told me." Arcee clarified.

"He always loved me, even when I didn't love him."

"Well, he lied."

"Then why did he say he would be my new spark mate when everyone was told I was dying?"

"Because he didn't want to lose his second in command."

Shadowblades optics turned blood red.

"You're lying Arcee!" She snarled.

Arcee just snickered.

"I'm not lying Blade, he didn't love you." She snickered.

Shadowblade felt her armor shift and bend to her beast form. Arcee stepped back with a smirk on her face plates.

"_No, stop, I'm not supposed to do this."_ Shadowblades mind screamed.

She snarled and lurched towards Arcee, claws extended. Arcee aimed her gun at fired. The bullets pierced her arm, but Shadowblade didn't notice. She swiped her claws at the other femmes' guns and sliced them. Arcee looked at her guns then back at Shadowblade just as she swiped her claws at her, knocking her to the ground. Shadowblade stepped on her chest and roared. Optimus stepped out and gazed at the two femmes in battle. Shadowblade didn't notice, but raised her clawed servo. She was to kill Arcee.

"Blade!" Optimus shouted at her.

Shadowblade froze and slowly lowered her servo and stepped off of Arcee. Arcee shot up and hugged him, shaking like she was scared of Shadowblade.

"She just randomly attacked me. I didn't do anything." She lied.

Optimus glared at Shadowblade.

"Blade is this true?" His tone made her shutter.

Her gaze locked onto the ground. Her muzzle opened slightly just for nothing to come out. Arcee glanced at Shadowblade and smirked. She sprinted away, first running on two feet then sprinting away on all-fours. Optimus glanced at Arcee (who was pretending to be afraid) and sighed.

XXXXX

Shadowblade lay on the hard rocky ground and gazed up at the deep blue night sky. She opened up her chest plates and gazed at the second little blue spark covered in a blue flame.

"I hope Optimus will understand." She sighed.

"I will." He whispered.

She quickly closed her chest plates and sat up then looked at him just to turn away from him.

"You loved Arcee, didn't you?"

"No, I never loved her."

"She told me. You lied to me, your own sparkmate."

"You lied to me about the sparkling!" He shouted.

She shrunk down, afraid of his tone.

"I thought you wouldn't understand." Shadowblade muttered.

Optimus sat next to her and she cuddled up next to him.

"I don't get it, how come whenever I spark merged or interfaced with Starscream something would always happen to make me get an abortion, but with you and Nemesis, nothing happens?" She asked.

"Maybe Primus wanted you to have Bloodstain and this new sparkling." Optimus said sweetly.

She gave him a small smile.

Optimus kissed her cheek.

"Never mind about that, what are we going to name her now that I'm thinking about it? It's a girl by the way." She asked.

"Let me see the little spark, maybe I can think of her name." He said gently.

Shadowblade opened up her chest plates and let Optimus look at the little blue spark.

"Bluefire?" He asked.

"That would be a great name. Little Bluefire." Shadowblade smiled as she closed her chest plates.

"We never finished what happened in the library." Optimus whispered.

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to wait until we were spark mates." She giggled nervously.

Optimus gently slid his finger across her cheek and kissed her deeply. Shadowblade kissed back with enough force to knock him over.

"You really want me don't you?" He breathed in between the kiss.

"I always had wanted you. I was just waiting for the right time." She panted.

She sent her glossa out, entangling it with his and licking the top off his mouth, playfully. He moaned and attacked her neck. She let out a quiet moan. As he nibbled at a sensitive strut in her neck, she shuttered and let out a breathily moan. His glossa travel up her neck, making her moans louder.

"Have you… oh… interfaced with someone…ah… before me?" She panted.

"Um…well…"

He was hesitating, that wasn't good. She sat on his chest and looked down at him.

"Who Optimus." She intruded impatiently.

"Arcee." He sighed.

"You really did love her!" She shouted.

"Look, Ironhide played a prank on me and switched my energon with high grade and I…I got drunk and well, things went downhill from there." He explained nervously.

"You got drunk." Shadowblade laughed.

Optimus laughed with her.

"Ok, now that's something you never hear every day." She laughed.

"You know, now you, Arcee, and I are the only ones that know that." He informed.

"It'll be our little secret, kind of like Bluefire." Shadowblade assured.

"Ratchet knows about Bluefire." He noted.

"Ok but he kind of needs to know." She said.

"What other mech's besides Nemesis and Starscream?" He asked.

"Well, um Soundwave. That happened when I was stuck on guard duty with him. Soundwave and I had to guard the energon stash, and well, the next thing I know, he was fragging me in the room."

"Knockout and Breakdown…" Optimus opened his mouth to ask "Why them?" but Shadowblade intruded his words.

"I was cornered by them when I sneaked into the war ship. They caught me, tied me up, and threw me into one of their rooms, and well… yah. That was the night I never came back." She sighed and continued down the list.

"Oh… a three-some? And I was really worried about you when you didn't come back. Why didn't you tell me?" Optimus asked.

"I didn't need to tell you because after that because they let me go." She explained.

Optimus just sighed.

"Anyway, Ironhide, He was drunk. And Jazz…"

"Jazz!?"

"You remember when you had me and him go to the armory?"

Optimus nodded.

"Well when we making our way down there, he was staring at me. Like how you would stare at me."

She giggled during the last sentence. Optimus blushed.

"Well, when we made to the armory, he closed AND locked the door. I asked him 'what he was doing' but he just kissed me and… Yah. That's why we came back late." She explained.

"Go on." Optimus grunted.

"That's it." Shadowblade informed.

"Wow, no Bulkhead or Ratchet?"

"Nope."

"You've interfaced with WAY more Decepticons than Autobots."

"Then let's add one more Autobot to the list." She said seductively.

XXXXXX

After interface, Shadowblade was knocked out, but she could still feel everything around her. Optimus smiled as he cuddled up to her and kissed her cheek. She felt his warm body and cuddled up to him.

"Sleep tight, Shadowblade." He put his hand in her chest plates.

"And my little Bluefire." He breathed falling into recharge.

YAY! I'M DONE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! Ok, Arcee and Shadowblade are kind of friends. But when it comes to Starscream and Optimus, they are at war. Mostly because Arcee HATES Starscream and since Shadowblade was his sparkmate they were constantly fighting. And since Arcee has a crush on Optimus, she got really jealous when Optimus confessed his love to Shadowblade and became her new sparkmate. And Bluefire, she came from a dream. But the weird part was she was hitting on Starscream. Well anyway, the next chapter is going to be another flashback, to the time when they met Nemesis. This is NOT the M.E.C.H prime. And yep, Shadowblade is going to have Optimus's daughter. Weird right. **Review Please.**


	8. Nemesis

Chapter 8

Ok look, I make up things as I go on and put it into the story. So her wolf and lion form are for another story. Her light dragon and shadow dragon form are in their place. Her dragon forms are well another history story. Now that I'm thinking about it, this is NOT the M.E.C.H. Nemesis. And I own only Shadowblade. The others belong to Hasbro and whoever else.

_Shadowblade looked around the dark surroundings cautiously_.

"_I think we took a wrong turn." She said in a panicky tone clinging to his arm. _

"_We didn't!" The prime said calmly. _

"_Ok Mr. Prime, where are we?" she asked in an irritated tone._

"_Um…Cybertron, somewhere on it." Optimus Prime clarified._

"_Well maybe if you didn't take the weird portal was 'supposedly' a short-cut, we'd never be here."_

"_Just calm down Blade, we'll get back." He said soothingly. _

"_I hope you're right." Shadowblade sighed. _

_XXXXXXX_

"_Sir we found something." A black and gray soldier called out. _

_The jet-black leader walked over. _

"_Report." He ordered. _

"_Two decepticons, one mech, one femme." He reported. _

_The dark leader smirked. _

"_Well, let us show them that this is our land." _

_XXXXXX_

_Shadowblade stopped dead in her tracks. _

"_What's wrong?" Optimus Prime asked. _

_She just looked around with a look of concern._ _He pulled out his blaster at her look. _

"_Don't move." She heard a familiar voice say._

_She felt a blaster pointed at her. Her form tensed up in fear. She glanced over at Optimus to find him too at gun point. As the soldier got into view the two 'bots' couldn't believe their optics. They were Autobots... But they weren't. They saw a black and grey mech that looked like Prowl, with door wings and a head crest, but his red optics looked... dead, so cold that it was chilling. And there was Jazz, but the... there was something terribly off with this Jazz, like he was at the brink of insanity. That was in his visored optics, red like the others. And there was Ironhide, or so they thought he was Ironhide... he looked more bulky, more aggressive and a lot better armed than their Ironhide. Optimus shuddered at the sight of them spreading through the area. They weren't on his Cybertron anymore... But where they were... that was the good question. His optics finally fell on the last mech of the group, and his optics widened in shock. That was... a black version of him. He had a very bad feeling about this mech... He held his blaster up and ready for anything. _

"_Drop the gun." Ironhide said fiercely._

_Optimus didn't comply immediately, his had tightly gripping the handle of his gun, but a shot at his pedes made him jump backward, and he gritted his dental together, optics narrowing. Slowly, he dropped the blaster, and asked, tense, and very worried, his look locked on the dark Prime. _

_"Who are you? Where in the Matrix are we?" _

_"I am Nemesis Prime. And you are on Cybertron. Who are you?" The dark Autobot growled. _

_"My name is Optimus Prime. This is Shadowblade. And how is this Cybertron everything looks… dead." _

_Nemesis narrowed his optics slightly, and then starts to circle the two._

_"We won the war, and killed every other decepticon out there. They were too soft sparked." _

_Shadowblades' optics widened. Optimus slowly started to back away from Nemesis unaware of Prowl coming up behind him. _

_"We have to get back to our realm."_

_"I'm sorry, but I can't allow that." His dark counterpart replied._

_Before Optimus could ask why, a sudden and swift pain exploded in the back of his head as Prowl pistol whipped him. He fell to his knees then fell forward, completely knocked out cold. Shadowblade pulled out her staff just to get knocked out as well._

_"Put them in my trailer, we're taking him back to the base."_

_"Yes, sir." Ironhide said._

_The convoy drove back to the Autobot's fortress, and once there, the Dark Prime let his men take Optimus and Shadowblade out of his trailer before transforming. He watched the still, unconscious forms for a moment, and a smirk crept on his lipplates under his battlemask._

_"Bring him to a cell and chain him up. I'll want to talk to our guest when he wakes up." _

_"As you command Lord Prime!" Ironhide said and with Jazz's help, he took the other Prime's arm flung it over his shoulder, Jazz doing the same on the other side. _

_The dark leader glanced at Shadowblade and smirked. She had the perfect body; her form looked strong, agile, and graceful. An amazing femme. She was one every mech dreamed about. Only problem, she was soft sparked like that Optimus. _

"_Put her in the same cell. I want to see what will happen." _

"_Yes Lord Prime." Prowl said. _

_He swung her over his shoulder just as Shadowblades' optics shot open. She knocked the dark Prowl to the ground and ran right into the dark prime. He gripped her arms and smirked. She struggled in his grip just to realize it was an evil Optimus, she was never going to escape his grip. _

"_Now, now my little shadow."_

"_Let me go, please. I want to get Optimus and go home." Her voice cracked in fear. _

"_I'm sorry, but you aren't leaving." _

"_But I'm scared." Her voice was louder than before. _

"_This is one pathetic femme." He thought harshly. _

"_Shut up Nemesis." She screeched. _

"_How can she read my thoughts?"_

"_Because I can, and I have a monster form that could tear you to shreds. So let me go." _

_She struggled in his grip again. But the dark prime just snickered. _

"_You have a beast form. I'm impressed, show me." _

"_No, just let me and Optimus go." _

"_You have feeling for this 'Optimus' don't you?"_

"_So what if I do, it's not like you care." _

"_I just think it's interesting how a femme like you, is interested in a mech like him." _

"_You would never understand."_

"_Oh, so you think. You know I knew a femme like you. Until she joined the soft sparked Decepticons, she was my sparkmate and never left my side." _

"_He's not my sparkmate." Her tone was lonesome._

_Nemesis picked up the scarred femme and carried her to her cell. Shadowblade just marveled at how sweet he was to her. She noticed the look on the other autobots' faceplates as he walked past them with her in his arms. _

"_Why don't you just knock me out and throw me in the cell, like Optimus?"_

"_You wouldn't understand." _

_Shadowblade decided not to ask, for she feared of being tormented._

_"What..." Optimus whispered, and looked at himself, seeing the chains binding his wrists and ankles to the wall behind him. "Where am I?"_

_He looks around the room he's in, and sees that it is undoubtedly a cell. Energy bars open one of the walls and he can see a dark, dank hallway on the other side. The cell itself is bland and dark, and moist too, as droplets of waters are falling from one of the corners making a puddle on the floor. His optics darkens and a dreadful feeling fills his spark._

_Where ever they ended up, it wasn't going to be a nice stay. They had to return to their own realm soon..._

_Nemesis walked through the brig and_ _deactivated the energy bars and stepped into his counterpart cell. He let Shadowblade down gently. She backed up into the wall and chains clung to her arms and ankles. She gazed at Nemesis, then at Optimus that was across the cell, chained up like her._

"_That was simple" Nemesis said surprised. _

_His gaze locked on Optimus._

_"Comfortable? No? Shame… because you're going to be here a while." Nemesis said with a small smile._

"_You have to let us go, we have to get back to our realm!"_ _Optimus pleaded._

_Shadowblade was surprised to see Optimus begging. He had never begged. Not even when he was close to dying to Megatron. _

_Nemesis ran an almost tenderly claw up his chest plates before replying. "No, you see you're stuck here with no way back to your realm. So you might as well get used to it."_

_He lightly taps Optimus' battle mask then slowly pulls it off, like himself Optimus was handsome and he was sure that his counter was like him in every way possible. Well personality wise, he craved power and obedience, while Optimus, no doubt was soft sparked and only wanted peace, pathetic. The only way there was going to be peace was when Megatron bowed at his feet and became his slave for him to pleasure to the end of time. _

_"You-You can't do this!"_

_Nemesis simply chuckled. "You're in my world now, Optimus. And I can do whatever I want."_

_With that he claimed Optimus' lips in a heated and dominating kiss._ _Optimus let out muffled sounds of protest when he was forcefully kissed and tried to break away, but Nemesis had an iron grip on his chin and moving his head was impossible. He felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment, and his optics widened slightly in shock. His mind was spinning, trying to make sense of this crazy world he stumbled into._

_Shadowblade just watched the horror as her leader, her best friend get tortured by this dark prime that seemed to have feelings for her. And she was too scared to say anything. She just watched scared, sorrowful, and enraged. _

_Finally he was let go of and Nemesis's twisted, leering gaze was locked on him, looking disgustingly pleased with his new... toy? Pet? Optimus shuddered at the thought of what this dark, cruel Prime had in stock for him. This time he managed to wrench his head back and glared hardly at the dark mech._

_"You can't do this! Let us return to our realm!"_

_Nemesis smirked and shook his head slowly, gently tracing the seam in Optimus's chest._

_"Didn't you hear what I just said? You are trapped here, Optimus, and her as well, are at my mercy." He leaned closer and whispered in his audio, his voice heated, gleeful and deadly serious. "You two are mine to do with as I please... There's nothing you can do to stop me, now, little Optimus."_

_Optimus tried to move away again but he was chained to the fragging wall and couldn't budge a micron. He shuddered again when he felt a hand trace down his abdomen and towards his crotch panel, the intentions obvious. He twisted his body slightly and snapped his voice slightly tainted with fear now._

_"No! You can't! I'm not... your plaything!" He wouldn't let himself be reduced to such a shameful state..._

_Shadowblade opened her mouth to try and say something but nothing came out. Her fear was taking her over. And she couldn't fight it off._

_Nemesis just laughed and traced the seams of his crotch panel slowly, not really intent on opening him right about now but edging towards it. He was delighted to see Optimus shy away and try to avoid his touches._

_"Ho, really, little Optimus? But I think you're wrong, you see... You're all mine."_

_He leaned forward and went for his neck and kisses his neck with mocking gentleness, he felt Optimus stiffen against him. Smiling he kissed his way down to his chest, again with mocking tenderness he licks and nips at his chest plates._

_Shadowblades' optics clicked shut. She couldn't bear to see this anymore. As the time passed by, all she could hear was Optimus moaning and Nemesis's dark and somewhat sexy voice. Optimus's agonized scream made her optics shoot open to a horrible sight. His matrix pulled out of his chest. That was enough._

"_STOP!" Shadowblade screamed, her voice showing sadness and fear. _

_The dark prime turned around to look at the saddened femme. _

"_What's wrong, my little shadow." He cooed. _

"_Stop hurting him. Do whatever you want to me, but stop hurting him." She howled. _

_Optimus let out a silent sigh of shock. She was giving up herself to save him from more torture. She was crying for him. Optimus shook his head. _

"_Don't do it Blade!" He pleaded. _

_The dark prime smirked and turned to Optimus._

"_Looks like you have feelings for her after all." _

_Optimus gave Shadowblade a heartbroken look, closed his optics, and turned away. He blocked out every sound, and his mind went blank, except for these words 'Will Shadowblade Be Alright?'_

**Cliffhanger! BUM BUM BUUUUM**


	9. Escape, Forbiden Feelings

Chapter 9

_Optimus just waited, optics shut, all sounds couldn't be heard, and his mind was completely blank except for these words 'Will Shadowblade Be Alright?' He just wished he could save her. Break the chains and defeat his evil clone. Shadowblade let out a piercing scream, making the primes' optics shoot open. His vision was shadowy as he looked around hoping Shadowblade wasn't hurt. His breathing got heavier from the heat in the cell. His vision cleared enough to her, and he wasn't pleased about what he saw. Her body was shivering, her optics dimmed, she was panting heavily, and her armor, all of it, was torn apart. Pieces on the floor, and pieces some all the way over at his pedes. Her optic was swollen shut and her faceplates were covered in gashes. So was her entire frame. _

"_Blade, are you alright?" He asked gently with a little tint of worry. _

_She glanced at him with a hurt look on her faceplates. _

"_What did you do to her?!" He roared. _

"_Just what she needed." The dark prime answered evilly locking his optics on the former prime._

"_She needed a little love. And she's more compatible with me than you little Optimus." _

_Optimus snarled at his words. _

"_You looked like you killed her!" _

"_She loved every moment of it though. Right my little shadow?" _

_Shadowblade slowly nodded her helm, but still had a hurt look on her face._

_He picked up Optimus's matrix and snickered. _

"_You see, maybe she could be my sparkmate. And you could nothing to stop me." Nemesis disengaging the energy bars on the cell, matrix in servo. _

_Once the dark prime left, Shadowblade broke into a quite sob. _

"_We're going to get out of here Blade." Optimus ensured pulling at the chains that held him._

_Shadowblade gave her leader a depressed look before she continued to sob. _

"_Blade don't give up, we are getting out of here."_

"_No, Optimus we aren't." She sobbed. _

"_Don't say that. We're going to get out of here." He tried to encourage her. _

"_Well what should I do with my lord's new pet?" She heard the dark Ironhide say._

_The dark Ironhide walked into the cell and smiled at Shadowblade. _

"_Did you think you were only his pet?" _

_Shadowblade shuddered at his tone. His claw slid across her face leaving a little gash on her cheek. _

"_Stop!" Optimus shouted protectively. _

_The dark autobot laughed and turned to the former prime. As he walked over to him, he heard him snarl in anger. _

"_She has gone through enough!" _

"_But you haven't." _

_The dark Ironhide slashed his chest leaving a deep gash, making him let out a shout. Shadowblades' optics turned blood red and she snapped the chains the held her. Her form shifted and changed into her beast form. _

"_Leave him ALONE!" She roared. Her last word formed into a true roar. A roar of a monster._

_The dark 'bot' gazed at the beast that was now in that cell. With a roar she rammed the dark warrior into wall, knocking him out. Her gaze locked on Optimus. He turned away hoping she would hurt him. She slashed at the chains and shattered them. _

"_I won't hurt you." Shadowblade assured telepathically. He just stared at her in fear. She bent down and licked his face, showing she meant no harm. She got up and rammed through the energy bars and fell to her knees. She put a servo on her abdomen and let out a soft yowl. Optimus shook his head. _

"_You're not…are you?" His voice was full of worry._

_She gave him an apologetic look and got up. She disengaged the bars so Optimus could get through. He just stared at her. She had finally controlled it. And she was now carrying a sparkling. The dark primes sparkling._

_She snarled at the dark 'bots' that were in the brig trying to shoot her. She rammed and clawed them down through the halls of the brig while freeing the trapped decepticons in the cells, slicing through the chains that held them captive. Most of them were weak and heavily damaged, like her. They were slaves. Just for her to think she was Nemesis's slave. That thought made her shiver. She stopped at a large cell. She tried to disengage the energy bars, however there was a code. She tore the code lock and the bars disengaged, and her optics widened. It was Megatron. She slashed the chains and he just collapsed onto the ground, too beaten to move. Her gaze locked on a brightly colored mech and she threw her head towards the beaten Megatron. The mech threw Megatrons' arms over his shoulder and with the help of another mech carry him out. She just walked out as Nemesis aimed his gun at her muzzle. She let out snarl._

"_Well, hasn't my little shadow come out of her box of fear." He cooed. _

_A sharp pain shot through her body again and she fell to her knees and put her servo on her abdomen again._

"_And it seems that I will have a made you a soon to be mother." _

_Shadowblade let out a roar and lurched up at the dark prime. He pulled the trigger on his blaster sending a bullet straight through her helm. Her optics off-lined and her body just flopped to the ground._

"_BLADE!" Optimus screamed._

"_Put the prisoners back where they belong." Nemesis ordered._

_The autobots moved in just for a sudden force to push them away. Nemesis locked his optics on Shadowblade that was picking herself up from the ground. She panted as she picked herself up, energon leaked out of her muzzle from the shot. The dark prime looked surprised. Her helm turned and faced the dark prime. Her optics turned snow white and she let out a roar. Her form changed again. But this time her form color was white, her transforming body gave her wings, horns and a dragon snout. She was… a dragon. She got up and faced Nemesis. She was now larger than the prime, but he showed no fear to her. _

"_Show me where are the rest of your prisoners?" She growled. Her voice was layered one was her normal voice another was a deeper voice. _

_The dark prime just smiled. And shot his blaster at her again. It deflected off of her armored scales. She picked him up like he was a toy._

"_Duck!" She shouted. _

_The decepticons ducked and she threw the dark prime at the other autobots behind the decepticons, knocking all of them down and out. _

"_Run." She ordered to the decepticons. _

_There was no hesitation when she said it, the decepticons ran past her but Optimus just stood next to her. _

"_I will find your matrix. You though, will lead them out." _

_Optimus nodded and ran after the 'cons'. Shadowblade faced the dark 'bots' and inhaled deeply. The dark prime shook his helm and locked his optics on the white dragon. She exhaled a large white flame that shot straight at him. He rolled away from the flames and ran through the brig. She buried the other 'bots' in flames. Her optics closed and she focused on where the matrix was. She looked around with her optics shut, looking for a spark of life. Her helm shot to the as she saw a spark of life. Her optics shut open and she ran through the brig to find it. _

_Optimus looked around the corner of the throne room. Empty. He waved his hand and led them to a large door. He opened it and saw a deep purple Ratchet. The dark Ratchet aimed his gun at Optimus. He put his servos up in the air in surrender, but nodded his head. A brightly colored Skywarp fired a missile at the 'bot' that killed him. _

"_Come on we're almost out." Optimus encouraged. _

_Shadowblade knocked down the door where the spark of life was, hoping to find his matrix. As she walked into the room she looked around and discovered walls of toys. She looked away and found Optimus's matrix on a table; it was the brightest thing in the room. She grabbed it but something caught her optic. She walked over to the corner of the room and noticed a picture. She picked it up and shook her helm. It was her, well sort of. She was snow white in the picture that was the only difference. But it was her and Nemesis, hand and hand and smiling. She then realized, he was so nice to her was because she reminded him of his sparkmate. She felt crushed now that she had tried to kill him. _

"_You now know why I treated you nicely." _

_Shadowblade jumped a little and turned to face him. His looked away in sadness. Her form changed back into her normal form and she hugged him. He looked at the femme that was hugging him. _

"_I didn't know. I feel horrible." She said with tears in her optics. _

_The dark prime hugged her back. She felt tears roll down her cheekplates and she noticed tears fall, his tears. _

"_I lost her because of my lust for power. And all she wanted was for me to show her that I loved her." His voice became soft and glum. _

"_I want her back, but it's too late."_

_Shadowblade got on the tip of her pedes and kissed the mech. She didn't care if he was evil. She now wanted to make him happy. She just couldn't imagine the pain. The sadness. Everything slipping away from you, she had never felt it and she never wanted to. But she now never wanted to leave him. _

**Will she stay in this realm to love the dark prime or will she leave him to save Optimus and the others? Cliffhanger! BUM BUM BUUUUUM. **


	10. The Almost Death of Shadowblade

Chapter 10

I own Lightblade and Shadowblade. Everything else I DON'T own.

_The dark prime kissed back. He wanted her now; she resembled Lightblade, She WAS Lightblade. Shadowblade ended the kiss and walked away. She stopped and turned and to face the dark prime. _

"_I'm sorry, but I must free everyone." _

_Nemesis let her leave. She was just like Lightblade. Smart, caring, strong, protective. The prime let out a sigh before sending out a message to the entire base. _

"_Let them go."_

_The other autobots question their lord's decision, but let them go. _

_Shadowblade met up with Optimus outside with the decepticons. He hugged her, not caring if she hugged back or not. She hugged him back._

"_Well you're happy to see me." She giggled. _

"_I thought I wouldn't see you again." His tone was somewhat worried._

"_Well come on we got to find our way back, and them a new base." _

_Shadowblade smiled and turned back to the autobot base and sighed._

"_Come on, I think I know a place where we can make a base." _

_Just a she said that, she turned around and caught a missile in her servo. She threw it at the base. Her optics locked on the large cannon now pointed at them. _

"_Run!" She screamed. _

_The decepticons didn't hesitate, but Optimus stood by her side. _

"_Go, I can handle myself." _

"_I'm not leaving!"_

"_Fire!" Nemesis ordered._

_The dark prime stood at the front of the base with his SIC on the large missile launcher. His mind changed as soon as Optimus hugged her. He wanted her and would kill everyone to be with her. It didn't matter if she loved them or not. But she was going to be with him. _

_A missile flew in-between the two and when it hit the ground blew them away from each other. As the smoke cleared all she saw was Optimus's body, motion-less. Shadowblade shook her helm in sadness and disbelief. Her optic went from a calm blue to jet-black. She let out a scream before a black flame consumed her body and grew her till it was 400 feet high. The flames disappeared and left a jet-black dragon in its place. _

_Nemesis just smirked. She had feeling for that Optimus. Her forms were all for his protection. The dark prime let out a little laugh. She never left his side, was overprotective, the thought of Lightblade made the dark prime tear up. He wiped away the tears and ordered again to fire at her. _

_She inhaled and released flames at the large base. It did nothing. She slashed the air and her claws became missiles, however they did nothing. She breathed in again and breathed out a ball of flame. But it did only a little bit of damage to the base. She would have to go straight to her special attack that would destroy the base, but that may kill her. Optimus shook his helm and gazed up at the black dragon. He couldn't believe it. It was Shadowblade. _

"_I'm sorry, Optimus." She thought as her optics shut and her spark lit up. _

"_I'm sorry, Nemesis." She thought as a tear rolled down her cheek._

_Her optics shot open and her spark chamber slid open, unleashing a ray of light hitting the base. _

_Nemesis watched as the ray of light came straight towards the base. His SIC got of the gun and ran, not caring that his leader was still there. The dark primes' optics shut and a tear rolled down his cheek. _

"_I'm finally going to see you again, Lightblade." _

_Shadowblade read his mind and she felt happy, He would finally see his sparkmate again. She had a small smile on she fell backwards as her tears fell with her. Her dragon form began to change back as she fell. She hit the ground with a crash. Optimus ran over to her and fell to his knees. He picked up her limp body and held her close, sobbing. _

"_Blade, no don't go." He quietly sobbed. _

"_I love you." _

_He kissed her. He never had enough courage to say that to her or kiss her or even hug her. Ever since she left he seemed to forget about her. And when she met him again he fell in love with her again. But now it was too late for him to say anything or do anything. _

**Or was it too late? BUM BUM BUUUUUM! Ok I know I can do better but this all I got. So sorry for this suck-ish chapter.**


	11. Protection

Chapter 11

_His teary optics locked on the matrix in her servo. The blue light grew dim as he grabbed it. He now didn't know what to do if he was going to stay a prime. He lost his SIC, his crush, his best friend. He gently put her down on the ground and got up. The decepticons just watched a prime crying because of the death of a monster. The only thing they could call her. He shoved the matrix back into his spark. He was Prime again, but it felt strange to him. He walked away from her and towards the decepticons. Shadowblades' optics opened and she let out a little whimper as she sat up. She looked at the destroyed base and smiled. _

"_Farewell Nemesis." She sighed. _

_She tried to get up when she tried she let put a shout as pain shot through her body. This got Optimus to turn around and his optics widened. She finally got to her feet and stumbled over to him. She fell into his arms and put her servo on his face. _

"_You're alive." He said with a surprise in his voice. _

"_As you can see." _

_Optimus chuckled as he threw her arm over his shoulder. She kissed his cheek, making him blush. _

"_Well we have a base to find and make." She said joyfully. _

_2 days later_

"_You sure you don't want it gone?" Knockout asked. _

_Shadowblade waited before nodding her helm. She wasn't really used to the decepticons being nice. _

"_I want to try and raise it." _

"_In a war, are you serious?"_

"_If I can take down an entire army, I think I can handle being a mother." _

_Optimus watched as the two fought between keeping the sparkling and destroying it. He finally walked in between the two._

"_Look, she wants to keep it, let's leave it like that."_

_The medic gave up and sighed. _

"_Ok, but you and the sparkling are going to stay here until its old enough to survive in a war."_

_Shadowblade nodded her helm and smiled. But Optimus wasn't as happy as Shadowblade. She didn't notice as she walked past him to her temporary room._

"_It won't take long either. Nemesis must have done something to her, but every hour acts like a month goes by and every day it acts like a year on her sparkling. So the sparkling... " _

_Optimus didn't care about the condition, he cared about her choice. She had chosen to keep the sparkling of the monster that had used her and the decepticons for pleasure. He let out a silent sigh and walked away, not caring that Knockout was still talking. His anger and worry was overwhelming him. He was so worried about her and the monsters sparkling that he bumped into Megatron. Optimus apologized and walked past him. _

"_Hey can you tell your sparkmate thank you." _

_Optimus froze. He called Shadowblade his sparkmate. HIS sparkmate. He slowly turned around and corrected the leader._

"_She's not my sparkmate."_

_Megatron looked confused. _

"_She has to be your sparkmate."_

"_No, she's my second in command."_

"_Then why are so protective of her like she is to you?" _

"_She already has a sparkmate." Optimus blurted out. _

"_Who?" _

"_In our dimension, Starscream. In OUR dimension." He clarified. _

_Megatron grunted in surprise._

"_Still tell her thank you."_

_Optimus nodded as he walked to her room. He found her curled up in her berth. He sat on the edge of the berth and rubbed his servo on her side. Her optics shot opened and she tackled him and pinned him. _

"_Blade, it's alright. It's me." _

_Shadowblade jumped off of him and stepped back in embarrassment. She backed up to the wall and slid down it till she sat on the ground. She looked away from him. He got up and knelt down in front of her. _

"_You ok Blade?" His voice was full of worry._

"_Yeah I'm fine. It's the sparkling I'm protective of. I'm sorry."_

_Optimus put his finger under her chin and gently made her look at him. _

"_It's fine. And don't worry; I'll protect the sparkling and you."_

_She gave him a small smile before hugging him._

"_Thank you. And I feel the same." _

_Optimus didn't know what she meant about 'feeling the same' but he didn't care. He just wanted her safe. And by his side. She got up and helped him up before she yawned._

"_Can you please stay with me tonight?" _

_Optimus hesitated with his answer. _

"_Sure, I don't mind. And Megatron says thank you."_

"_Are you a messenger prime now?" She giggled._

"_No, I just bumped into him and he asked me if I could tell you thank you." He explained. _

"_Well then he's very welcome." _

_She crawled into the berth and closed her optics. Optimus sat next the berth and leaned up against it. Her optics opened as she noticed there was no warmth that meant he wasn't there. So she crawled to the edge of the berth and tapped his helm. He looked up at her and smiled. _

"_You can sleep in my berth, I don't mind." _

_Optimus shrugged and crawled into the berth with her. She smiled and cuddled up to him. He blushed. She grabbed his hand and put it on her waist, making him blush harder. _

"_You're not leaving now." She giggled playfully. _

_He gave her a nervous smiled and laugh at what she said. She leaned forward and kissed him. His optic widened then closed. He decided to enjoy this third kiss. He missed her kiss. She was gentle and passionate with it. Something that he loved about her. He ended the kiss and sighed. _

"_What's wrong?" _

"_I don't know anything about how to take care of a sparkling. I don't think I'm ready for this." _

"_I'll help you, don't worry." She said trying to comfort him. _

"_And I've never been around when a sparkling was born so I don't know what to do." He explained._

"_I don't know either this is my first time. But please whatever you do… don't leave me." _

"_I won't. I promise."_

_She smiled and fell into recharge. He smiled and fell into recharge right after._

**Ok I'm losing interest in this. 1 more chapter to go before we go to present time again. And, well I've been losing my ideas for my Resident Evil story and I gave up on my Ghost Rider 1. And I'm kind of losing this one so if anyone has any ideas please message me for ANYTHING. Oh and do you know what she meant by 'I feel the same'? If you read the last chapter he said 'I love you' to her. And she heard it. That's what she meant. Review Please. **


	12. Bloodstain

Chapter 12

I own Shadowblade and Bloodstain everything else I don't own.

**2 months later**

_The little cat-like sparkling cuddled up his mother, tired from training. He looked like Shadowblades beast form. He had black armor just like her but there were red blotches on his frame and his optics was different colors. One was blood red the other was baby blue, and those red blotches made him earn the name Bloodstain, but Optimus didn't like the name for him. It was too violent of a name. He was sweet, kind, and polite like his mother Shadowblade. He shrugged his shoulders and sat next to her. The little sparkling glanced at the giant Autobot and smiled. _

"_Thanks for the lesson." He said kindly. _

_Optimus nodded and looked at Shadowblade. She smiled at him then looked at Bloodstain. She noticed Knockout walk over to them. _

"_Hey I think Knockout wants you." She notified her sparkling._

_Bloodstain sighed and grabbed Knockouts servo and walked with him for a checkup. Shadowblade smiled at Optimus._

"_He really likes you. And he wants you to teach him more about close range combat with swords than long range with guns." _

"_I think I can do that."_

"_Great. And uh…Bloodstain… well, he thinks you're his father." She pointed out nervously._

_Optimus stared at her for a moment. _

"_He thinks I'm his father." His voice was joyful and surprised._

"_Well yeah. You're always by my side or his, and since he doesn't know his real father…" She shuddered at the thought of Nemesis._

_Optimus wrapped his around her shoulder, trying to comfort her. She gave him a small smile. _

"_Don't worry, it's over."_

_Just as he said that Bloodstain ran over and jumped on the giant mechs' chest. _

"_Hi" He giggled. _

_Optimus chuckled as he picked him up. _

"_Ready for some sword training?" _

_Bloodstain smiled in reply. Once Optimus let him down he grabbed his servo and led him outside to train. Shadowblade smiled as he followed them to see him train._

_Optimus gave the little sparkling a small and dull sword. Bloodstains' optics widened in excitement. _

"_Thank you so much!" _

_The little sparkling hugged the giant autobot. He hugged him back. It was what he always wanted. A little sword to train with until he was old enough to use a real one. Shadowblade smiled. _

"_He would be a great father." She thought. _

"_Mommy!" _

_Bloodstains shout of excitement got her out of her thoughts of Optimus._

"_Daddy gave me a sword!" _

_Optimus heard what he said and smiled. He was his daddy. That was a first for him. He felt somewhat happy. But at the same time, upset. He couldn't put his finger on why he was upset. He just let it pass by. _

_Shadowblades' smile disappeared. Nemesis popped in her helm again. Her prediction of what he is like if he was here with HIS son. Bloodstain gave her a puzzled look. _

"_What's wrong mommy?" _

"_It's nothing." _

_Shadowblade shook her head clear of the thoughts of Nemesis. _

"_Go and train with…daddy." She hesitated when saying 'daddy'. It sounded so strange to call Optimus that. Daddy. She let out a small laugh at the word. _

_Optimus grabbed a sword from a rack of hand-held weapons. He pointed it at Bloodstain._

"_Ok remember, when your enemy swings their sword counter it."_

_Optimus slowly swung his sword at Bloodstain. He countered quickly and rammed Optimus over. Bloodstain let out a little giggle of surprise. _

"_I think you got the sword thing down." Optimus grunted getting up. _

_Shadowblade giggled and walked over to help Optimus up. _

"_Looks like he's a natural." She giggled. _

_Optimus got up slowly just to have Bloodstain tackle him. All three transformers laughed. _

_Megatron watched the three, a little jealous of them. Starscream had been lost to Nemesis and his sparkling. He had missed moments like that. He decided to leave them alone. Let them be a family. And hopefully they'd never end up like him._

_A few more months went by and he became a master with a sword. Even took down Optimus Prime in battle of swords. And well…he grew up. He went from a little sparkling to a teenage mech in only a few months. Nothing about him changed besides that he got bigger. And he was able to move swiftly dodge bullets and other sword or staff attacks. And he was better at battle than he was getting femmes. Everyone he tried he got denied. But he didn't care. _

"_So what's on the agenda today?" Bloodstain happily asked. _

"_I don't know. I haven't seen you mother in a while and she mostly makes the plans." Optimus explained._

"_I just saw her talking to Knockout. She said something about leaving." Bloodstain said. _

_Optimus's optics widened. She was leaving… without them. _

_He turned and ran to her room, hoping she would be there. And she was. _

"_Why would you plan to leave?" He asked sternly. _

"_Calm down…"_

"_Are you kidding, you were planning to leave without us…"_

"_Optimus, Knockout found a way to send us back to our realm."_

"_Oh" His tone softened. _

"_I was going to bring you and Bloodstain with me. Why would you think I would leave without you guys?"_

_Optimus felt stupid now. He looked away from her in embarrassment. She hugged him. He stiffened up. He didn't think that she would do that. She looked up at him and kissed him. She was throwing herself at him and he caught her. But why? She already had a sparkmate. Was it because she was on a different team away from her sparkmate? Or was it because she was falling in love with him? He couldn't tell…and he didn't care. Right now she was his and his only. _

"_Hey oh, oh no." Bloodstain walked into the room at the wrong time. _

_Shadowblade ended the kiss and giggled. _

"_If you waited longer you would've walked into something else." She giggled._

_Bloodstain thought for a moment._

"_Oh, oh no oh no, oh." He said covering his optics. _

_Optimus and Shadowblade laughed. _

"_Let's pack up; we only have two days before we leave." She said._

**2 days later **

_All three of them stood in front of a green portal. They said their good byes and gave their hugs and handshakes. And with one final wave they walked through the portal back to their realm. Bloodstain was going to miss them. That place had been his home, his friends were there and he grew up there. But Optimus and Shadowblade wouldn't. They walked into a nightmare that has now ended. And now they go to their nightmare. Back into war. _

Next chapter will be back to normal time. I really added more this time. This is a memory btw. And I put it inall three perspectives, which I didn't notice for a long time. **Review please!**


	13. A Horrible Vision

Chapter 13

"OPTIMUS PRIME!"

Optimus woke up to Ratchet yelling out his name on the com line.

"What the hell Ratchet!" He yawned angrily.

"Don't use human curse words on me!"

"Ok, just calm down but still. WHAT THE HELL?" He shouted making Shadowblade wake up.

"Where are you!"

"With Blade, why?"

"We need you back here. Bloodstain had a vision."

With a click Ratchet hung up. Optimus felt worried. Bloodstain never had visions. And if he did, they meant someone was going to die.

"Hey, you ok?" Shadowblade asked tiredly.

"Bloodstain had a vision." Optimus announced grimly.

Shadowblade grabbed her sparkmates' hand to comfort him. He gave her a light kiss in reaction. Shadowblade smiled and got up.

"Come on, we have a vision to find out about."

Optimus got up slowly and agreed with her, even though it would mean someone's' death.

"Ok Bloodstain, what was the vision?"

Bloodstain inhaled deeply before answering.

"I saw three figures. They were too blurry to identify. But one was large and the other two seemed smaller. And the largest one fell and faded away, leaving the other two alive. Meaning that one life will be sacrificed to save two other lives."

Optimus held his breath. He was the largest on the team. The only one that could fit that part, but the other two he couldn't figure out.

Optimus glanced at Shadowblade and shivered. Shadowblade felt his fear. She knew that they were both in that vision but who was the last one. Neither of them could figure it out.

Optimus couldn't sleep he just sat at the edge of the berth, shivering. Shadowblade wrapped her arms around him.

"Maybe it's not you. Maybe it's Megatron."

"Give it up Blade. My death is close and I fear I won't be able to protect you or Bluefire." His voice was scared and worried.

Shadowblade kissed his cheek, hoping to cheer him up.

"You're not going to die. I know so." Her voice was getting softer and upsetting.

Optimus turned around and kissed her. She was scared and upset and he never wanted to see her like that. She broke the kiss and hugged him.

"I love you." She whispered.

Their optics met just for a few seconds before Shadowblade kissed him. He ended the kiss and whispered "I love you too." A small smile crossed her face.

"I think you could make a good father."

Optimus gave a puzzled look.

"Why now? At a really random moment?"

"I just thought of it. Because you would be a good father. Since you cared for Bloodstain like he was your own son."

"You really think so." He seemed surprised.

"Yeah, I really think so."

He had a smile on his faceplates now.

"Now you need you sleep." She said crawling into the berth.

His smile disappeared and turned into a smirk.

"Or do I?"

Shadowblade gave him an irritated look.  
>"Not tonight Optimus. I'm not in the mood."<p>

Optimus gave her a little pout.

"Very funny Optimus." she said sarcastically.

Optimus sighed and crawled into the berth next to her. He put his servo on her chest. Her servos grabbed his.

"Goodnight Optimus."

She faded off into recharge.

"Goodnight Blade." He whispered kissing her cheek.

"Goodnight Bluefire."

His smile came back as he fell into recharge.

"MOM!"

Shadowblade woke up to Bloodstain shaking her awake.

"What Bloodstain?" She asked groggily.

"Bumblebee's missing!"

Shadowblade knew he was serious.

"Optimus." She said nudging him.

"What?"

"Bee's missing."

Optimus shot up.  
>"You're kidding right?" His voice was full of worry.<p>

"No, I'm not. He was standing next to me one moment then 'poof' he was gone."

They both jumped out of the berth and ran to the center of the base, Bloodstain not far behind.

"Ratchet can you track Bees' location?" Raff asked.

Ratchet shook his helm.

"I'm afraid not."

Shadowblade didn't hesitate to leave.

"Blade where are you going?" Jack asked.

"I'm going to find Bumblebee."

With that she left the base. Everyone just watched her go. None of them said a word.

Sorry my chapters are getting shorter. I keep losing ideas on them. Shadowblade, during the war was like Bees' mother, so that's explains why she was so good with Bloodstain. And Optimus was like his father so, that's why they were very worried. And why Shadowblade walked out on them. Well** review please.**


	14. The Fight

Chapter 14

"Bee, bee!" Shadowblade called.

She let out a sigh and looked at the navigator in her servo. She was 30 miles away from the base, but she really needed to find him. A beep got her attention. She looked at the navigator and smirked.

"Bee, you're in serious trouble now." She yelled.

She walked a few feet in front of her to see a pitch black cave except for she could hear breathing in the back of it. She softly giggled and sneaked into the cave to scare him. But when she was close enough she notice his fans were whirling like crazy. She could hear it from there, and she was a pretty good length away from him. She was now curious and sneaked closer. Once she found out that he was asleep, she began to be curious about what he was dreaming about. She tapped on his helm and he woke up and quickly got up and hid behind one of the rock behind him. She just burst out laughing.

"**Hey that's not funny!"** He beeped.

"Oh Bumblebee, but it is." She giggled.

He walked out from the rock.

"**You won't tell, will you?"** He beeped again.

"Don't worry Bee, your secrets safe with me. Trust me." She said sitting on the rocky ground.

He sat on a rock right next to her.

"Who were you dreaming about or what were you dreaming about?" She asked.

Bumblebee got nervous

"**Arcee."** He confessed

"I used to fantasize about Optimus and Starscream if I was alone. It was never as good as the really thing though." She said.

Bumblebee just looked down at her. So he wasn't the only one, but he still never got to feel it. Pleasure. Only in his dreams.

"**So this wasn't a surprise?"** He asked.

"Nope, well, a little bit but I'm good with it. But let's just keep that in-between us, ok?"

Shadowblade smiled.

"Why don't you ask her out then?"

"**I'm nervous she'll say no." **

"You can give it a try. I'll be right behind you." She said smiling.

"**Great, but before we leave… can I ask you something**." His beeps were getting softer.

"Yeah sure what is it?"

"**Can you teach me how to interface?"**

She was now confused. Why was he asking her instead of waiting?

"Why?"

"**I just want to know, because I don't." **

She let out a little giggle.

"Sure, I can teach you a few things."

She led Bumblebee back to the base. He seemed really nervous, and she knew why.

"Remember; just say 'can I go out with you'. If she says no, there's another femme out there for you. But, if she says yes, have fun with your girlfriend." She said encouragingly.

Once he spotted Arcee he froze. Shadowblade gave him an encouraging smile.

"You can do it Bee."

He started to walk again and she followed.

"Hey Arcee"

She gazed at Shadowblade and Bumblebee.

"What do you want Blade?" She asked impatiently.

"Bumblebee has something to ask you." She said.

Bumblebee was getting nervous again. His body stiffened up, he had a nervous look on his faceplates, and he was slowly stepping backwards. Shadowblade stopped him from moving anymore by putting her servo behind his back.

"You can't leave now Bee. You're needed to ask her now." Shadowblade whispered.

Arcee stood in front of Bumblebee, her servos on her hips.

"What's your question" She asked politely.

That was surprising to Shadowblade. She was never polite when she was around. No matter whom she was with, even if it was Optimus.

"**Will you…"** He went silent for a second and glanced at Shadowblade.

"Go on" She whispered.

"**Go out with me Arcee."** He beeped.

"Sorry, bee. But I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now." She said. She walked away from them.

Bumblebee turned around and slowly walked away, just for Shadowblade to stop him.

"You tried. I know there's a femme out there for you." She said trying to cheer him up.

"**She's the only one I know. And I was denied." **

Shadowblade hugged him.

"You'll have plenty of chances, just wait."

Bumblebee looked like he made a smile, but she could tell.

"Now, I still think Bloodstain is looking for you."

Bumblebee was now worried.

"**Is he angry?" **

"No, he's actually really worried about you."

And with that he went to find Bloodstain.

She smiled. They're best friends. They did almost everything together; even have the same crush, Arcee? She wandered back to the center of the base and bumped into Optimus.

"I see you found Bumblebee." He noted.

"Yep he was fine, just needed a little alone time, that's all." She explained.

"You taught him how to interface didn't you?"

How did he know, he was never there.

"No, why would you think that."

He could tell she was lying. And he knew she did anyway.

"You're lying, and I know it."

"How?"

"I saw you."

There was no way he could've found out, unless he followed her!

"You followed me!" Her voice was jittery.

"I wasn't going to let you go alone."

"But I could've handled it. Why, Optimus?"

"You're my sparkmate. I wasn't just going to let you go out there by yourself."

"Now you just sound like Megatron."

"But I'm not him."

"Well you really do sound like him."

"But you're carrying a sparkling Blade; I wasn't going to let you go alone!" He shouted.

He everyone's attention now. She glared at Optimus.

"You had to shout it, didn't you?"

"I'm just a little upset ok."

"A little? You just shouted out a secret!"

"On an accident!"

"You sure it was an accident."

"That's not the point. The point is why?"

"It was just a lesson! It's not like I cheated on you!"

"Were you trying to?"

"I'm your sparkmate Optimus!"

Bumblebee knew what they were talking about. He felt ashamed of himself for asking for the lesson.

"For now."

"What the hell Optimus! Are you really having regrets?"

"A little."

"Really, I'm your sparkmate, and I love you! Do you regret saying I love you?"

"Never!"

"Then why are you regretting making you my sparkmate?"

He didn't answer.

"Optimus answer me!" She shouted.

That was their breaking point.

"STALKER!"

"SLUT!"

They screamed at each other. Optimus hardly felt hurt by what she said, but what he said, what he said made her run into her room. He messed up, badly. And he didn't know how to fix it. Everyone was shocked by what he had said, especially the humans. When he didn't mean any of it.

"Hey Optimus"

His focus was now on Jessica.

"Yes Jessica."

"You have to apologize. If not she'll probably never come out."

He was being told by a human what to do. But she was right. Shadowblade would never come out of her room if he didn't apologize.

"I am right now."

He walked to her room door and gently said her name.

"Go away."

Her voice was raspy from the fight and crying.

"I'm here to apologize."

"You're going to apologize and then you're going to separate from me. I know it."

"Blade I didn't mean it."

"Of course you didn't! You never mean anything you say!" She shouted through the door.

He was hurt now. But they were even now.

He sighed and started to walk away from the door.

She heard him walk away from the door and let out a whimper.

"Optimus don't go."

She was a hurt as he was, and she wanted him to be there. She didn't want to be alone, because she had been alone long enough.

He heard her whimpers and turned around. He heard her whimper again.

"Please come back. I'm sorry."

"I'm the one who's sorry." He said gently as he walked back to her door.

The door slid open and she hugged him.

"Don't leave me, please. I already lost Starscream; I don't want to lose you to." She sobbed into his chestplates.

"You won't lose me. I promise you that."

She looked up at him. Her tear covered face made the prime kiss her. He made a promise to her that he would never leave her and he knew he had to keep it. Everyone still watched them, but the two didn't care. She broke away from him and grabbed his servo with a small smirk on her faceplates. He knew what she was doing and gave in. She pulled him into her room and the door slid shut.

Everyone else just stared. Then Arcee broke the silence.

"Get into a fight, get upset, and get laid." She said.

Everyone's attention was now on her. She looked left and right at them.

"Well we just saw it happen." She pointed out.

Bumblebee and Bloodstain agreed first. And everyone else started to agree as well.

"Optimus" They heard Shadowblade moan.

They looked down the dark hall way then back at each other.

"Patrol, anyone?" Bloodstain asked.

Everyone raised their hands, even Ratchet. Bloodstain transformed and blasted straight out of there. Next was Bumblebee, Rafael jumped into the back seat and they drove off. Then Arcee and Bulkhead. And finally Ratchet. Jessica grabbed her book and opened the front seat door of the medical vehicle just for Ratchet to shut it.

"Why didn't you ride in Bumblebee or Bulkhead?" He grunted.

"Because they left before I had a chance."

"Well you're not getting in here." He said sternly.

Just after he said that they heard Shadowblade moan out Optimus Primes name again.

"Ok you can get in." He said quickly.

She jumped into the front seat and they drove off.

LOL, that part made me laugh writing it. Anyway, school is coming around the corner and you know what that means. Longer time for me to write chapters : P. And with softball and volleyball on my mind the chapters will take longer than normal. Well now I'm on chapter 15 and yay almost done. **Review please. **


	15. Waiting with Worry and Pain

Chapter 15

The patrol meant nothing but to get away from the base for a little while, but it was mostly a talking fest for most of them. Rafael was asking Bumblebee things about the war, Jack was asking Arcee how to ask out Jessica, and Miko was just bragging about how good she was in the guitar to Bulkhead. Jessica on the other hand was lying on her belly sitting up on her elbows silently reading her book.

"Hey, you ok in there?" Ratchet asked.

"Yay I'm fine why?"

"You're being really quiet."

"Well when I talk nobody listens so why talk?"

"You can talk to me."

She was confused. Ratchet saying she could talk to him. That was unnatural, something was wrong here.

"You feeling ok today Ratchet?" She asked.

"Yay why?"

"Not being mean or anything but, you're being nice."

"So, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Most of the time you never talk to anyone."

Ratchet figured out she was right. He hardly ever talks to anyone.

"Well then tell me something."

"Ok if you say so."

She thought for a moment then spoke.

"Um… well I don't have anything to say that won't bore you."

"Tell me please. It'll make this trip more interesting."

"Well I'm writing a story."

"What is it about?"

"It's about a little girl who's lost everything that she had and she lives on the streets, alone."

"Go on."

Ratchet was interested in this story.  
>"She finds a friend who says she can trust, spoiler alert she can't."<p>

"You just ruined it."

"I said spoiler alert." She giggled.

They both laughed.

She never heard Ratchet laugh before. She smiled. He finally was showing how fun he could be.

Optimus held Shadowblade close to his chest. The third time. That was a record for him. For her it was another story, but they didn't really care. It showed that they loved each other. Or at least to them. She felt a strange and sharp pain in her chest and let out a shout and gripped his arm.

"You ok?" He asked nervously.

"It's time." She released his arm, giving him freedom to jump out of the berth.

He knew what was going on but why this early? He gently picked her up in his arms and carried her to the med bay, only problem. No one was there!

"I remember now."

"That scream when we were in the cell, it was from Nemesis injecting me with something. Something that made sure I would get pregnant."

He realized something that he never knew about her. She wasn't able to get pregnant. Not before the Nemesis nightmare. But that wasn't on the list on things to worry about. What he had to worry about now was where everyone was?

"Ratchet!" Optimus shouted over a com line. It transmitted through the radio. So Jessica ended up hearing his news.

"What's wrong?"

"Number one: Where is everyone? and number two: It's time."

Ratchet turned the medical vehicle around making Jessica grip the seat.

"Sorry" Ratchet said.

"That was awesome! Let's do it again!" She said excitedly.

"Another time."

"Bloodstain" Ratchet called on a com line.

"What's up Ratchet?"

"It's about your mother."

Bloodstain got the message. He turned around and followed Ratchet.

"Bee" Bloodstain said on a com line. He wanted to speak to him alone but it transmitted through the radio.

"What up" Raff answered for Bumblebee.

"Tell everyone to get back to base."

"Why?"

"Just get them back to the base."

And with a click he hung up.

Bumblebee sent the message out, and the autobots didn't hesitate to turn around. Miko and Raff didn't know what was going on but Jessica and Jack knew.

Shadowblade just clung in to her sparkmates chestplates and dug her face into them. The pain was unbearable, but she was fighting back as much pain as she could, letting out a few small whimpers. All her sparkmate could do is was wait in the medical bay and comfort her. He stood the entire time, he wasn't going to let her go or put her down unless Ratchet was there to certify it was fine.

"Come on Ratchet." He thought.

Her claws were digging into his chestplates as the pain grew.

"Optimus" She whimpered weakly.

"Yes"

"Do you know what I meant when I said 'I feel the same'?"

It took him a few seconds to figure out what she was talking about. But when he figured it out he answered.

"No, I never figured it out."

"I heard you when you said 'I love you'. I felt the same. I loved you."

Why was she telling him all these things now though? This wasn't really a good time.

She was losing her grip on his chestplates now, making the prime very nervous.

"Blade, hold on." His tone was full of worry.

She let go of his chestplates completely. Her optics closed and she fell into recharge. The sparkling was sucking the life out of her. He feared the worst for his mate. But his greatest fear now was if the sparkling and she were going to survive.

Ratchet finally got back to the base. He stopped at the center of the base. Jessica climbed out and backed up so the medic could transform. He grabbed some medical tools and ran to medical bay.

"Can I come with you?" Jessica asked quickly.

"No Jessica, I'm sorry." He answered.

Jessica just sighed and waited in that spot.

"Ratchet!" Optimus called.

Shadowblade was slightly awake now but she was still whimpering. Her optics flashed red and she started to transform in his arms. He gazed at her now cat-like form and nervously looked around. Her form shifted back and she let out a shout.

"Ratchet!" He called again.

"I'm coming!" He heard the medic call.

He let out a small sigh and gazed back at Shadowblade who fading in and out of recharge.

"Blade, stay awake, please." He whispered.

"It's hard." She breathed heavily.

Her optics kept flashing different colors, from calm blue to pitch black. He feared that she would transform into her shadow dragon form, the one that she couldn't control.

"Put her on the berth." Ratchet advised them as he entered the medical bay. Optimus gently put her weak frame down on the berth in the special room he prepared for them. He stood by her and grasped her servo in his.

"Everything's going to be alright." He said calmly.

"Please don't leave me." Was the last thing she said before fading off into recharge?

Ratchet quickly scanned her abdomen.

"The spark is not ready to be transported yet. We'll have to wait." He said after few minutes.

"Wait, why can't we do it now!?" Optimus asked.

"It's not possible, the spark is too close to hers. We have to wait till it's unattached, or it won't survive." Ratchet didn't want to scare them, but they had to wait.

"How long will it take?" Optimus asked nervously.

"It might take some time. Maybe even a few hours." The medic answered.

"A few hours!?" Optimus wasn't really happy about that. His mate was in so much pain and her forms were shifting randomly. How could she wait?

"I'm sorry; all I can do is give her sedatives to sooth her pain. Then all we can do is wait." Ratchet stated as her gave her the sedative.

It was taking a long time. It was midnight and the sparkling still wasn't born. Optimus never liked to leave when she said 'don't leave me'. He hated to. But he had so much work to do. His patients were wearing thin and his worry was overcoming him. His mate was dying, he just feel it.

He did come to see her every now and then, Most of the time she was asleep, thanks to the sedatives. And if she was awake, she was whimpering or her forms were shifting randomly. The only form he hadn't seen was the shadow dragon form, which he was happy not to see.

Nothing seemed to happen to the sparkling though. The spark moved a little bit but it was still too dangerous to go on with the operation.

Optimus sighed as he worked. There was no call from Ratchet. He just wished the sparkling and Shadowblade were alright.

"You ok Optimus?" He heard Jessica ask.

"I'm just worried. The sparkling should've been born by now. What if something's wrong? Blade's in serious pain, I don't know how long she can take it." He was really panicky now.

"Optimus, calm down. I'm sure everything's alright. Blade's tough I'm sure she's fine. If she's taken down an entire army of minions, I think she can handle pain."

"But she changed forms." He got slower at the end.

He realized why her forms were changing. It was to protect the sparkling, each one for the levels of pain. So the shadow dragon form wouldn't show unless she was in horrible pain.

"She still took down an entire army."

She started to smile.

"Besides, you and Shadowblade are the toughest autobots I've ever seen. So I bet the sparkling's going to be a real fighter like its mother and father."

Optimus felt better now. Those words got his hopes up. Even though she was a human, she was very helpful in situations like this.

"Thank you Jessica." He smiled at her gratefully.

"Anytime." She said.

"Shouldn't you be home, along with the others?"

"We just told our parents we slept over at a friend's house." She said before she looked up at the screen.

"Do you think Bloodstain can handle this?" She asked.

"I don't know."

Jessica called Bloodstain over to check.

"Do you think you can handle this?" She asked pointing up at the screen.

He nodded his helm.

"Now you get to the med bay. I think he can handle it." She said.

"Thank you, you two" Optimus said.

"No problem." They said at the same time.

He waved his servo and left to the medical bay.

The blue and gold butterfly flew into the med bay and landed on Shadowblades' helm. She was asleep, a good thing. Now it would make it easier for him to talk to her. The butterfly relaxed its wings and stiffened up. Starscream was now able to enter her dream.

**In her dream**

"_Hey Shadow" She heard a familiar voice said. _

_She turned around and smiled at Starscream. She ran to him and hugged him. _

"_I missed you" She said. _

"_I missed you to" _

"_So how did you get into my dream?" _

"_Well it's not much of a dream" He pointed out looking around the dark surroundings. _

"_I'm just nervous, so I can't think of anything."_

"_A sparkling huh?"_

_She nodded her helm. _

"_I remember when I wanted to raise a sparkling with you." _

"_I was never able to get pregnant then though." _

"_I know that now."_

"_I'm sorry I never told you."_

"_It doesn't matter now."_

"_So how did you get into my helm?"_

"_It's something I learned. I can do lots of things now that my new form is that butterfly. Now getting somewhere quickly, that's out of the question."_

_She giggled._

"_I think I should let you go now."_

"_What!? Why?" _

"_Optimus is coming to see you. It would be strange to see and butterfly on his mates helm, wouldn't it?"_

"_Ok fine" _

"_Don't worry, I'll come back to visit." _

_He gave her a kiss before disappearing. _

The butterfly fluttered its wings and left the med bay just as Optimus walked in. Shadowblade slowly woke up.

"You ok?" he asked, worried about his mate.

"Yeah, I'm fine" She said calmly.

"I this just a normal visit?" She asked

"I'm not leaving this time."

She smiled.

"Thanks, because I really don't like to be alone."

He gently grabbed her servo in his.

"You're not going to be alone now"

She tried to sit up to hug him but she let out a whimper.

"Just relax, please." He said nervously.

She did as he said and relaxed. It wasn't long before a burst of pain shot straight through her. She let out a whimper and squeezed her mates' servo harder.

"What's wrong?" He was now panicking.

"It's just a little pain, nothing special." She sighed.

"Optimus"

"Yes"

"If I transform into my shadow dragon form" She went silent for a moment.

"Kill me"

Optimus couldn't believe what he just heard. She wanted him to kill her if she transformed.

"Why?" His voice showed surprise and sadness.

"So I don't hurt you or the sparkling." She pointed out before falling into recharge.

Her servo released his servo but Optimus didn't let go of hers. He still couldn't believe it though. He never wanted to hear those words. He never wanted to kill her. And he never would kill her.

He sat next to the berth and leaned up against it, and never let go of her servo. He slowly fell into recharge. But her words still echoed in his helm. '_If I transform, kill me.'_

Hey I'm finished. This took me two days. YAY! Well anyway, my volleyball practices are I think going to be everyday so, yah. But it's only for the fall. But I'm almost done with this story. I already have ideas for the next story and an idea for a short story. And they're all came to me from songs, lol. Bluefire is close to being born! **Review please.**


	16. Bluefire's Birth

Chapter 16

I own Bluefire, Shadowblade, Bloodstain, and Jessica. Hmm I made a lot of Ocs.

Optimus woke up to Shadowblade. Her scream echoed throughout the base which woke every one up. He got up and locked his worried optics on her.

"What's wrong?" he asked nervously.

"The sparkling's coming, now!"

Bloodstain shot up from the keyboard. Jessica shot up and banged her head on the railing bars. She fell asleep under the railing and Bloodstain fell into recharge doing work. Miko and Jack shot up from the couch and Rafael shot up from behind the couch. He and Bee had been talking for most of the night. Bumblebee and Arcee woke up cuddled together. She sat by him while he was talking to Rafael. They broke away and blushed. Bulkhead shot up from sleeping on the floor. Ratchet rushed past them all in blur. Bloodstain and Jessica looked at each other, worry on both their faces. They knew what was going on.

"Ratchet!" They both called.

The medic hurried over there and quickly scanned Shadowblade.

"It's ready to be sparked." He said earning a _don't-you-think-we-already-know-that_ look from his patient and her mate.

"Now, Blade, I'm going to open your sparkchamber and reach in. And then I'll pull the spark out. Are you ready?"

She nodded her helm. Optimus grabbed her servo and put his other servo on her shoulder. Then Ratchet opened her chestplates to her sparkchamber.

"Okay, on my mark. One, two, THREE!" then her reached his servo into her chamber and cupped the tiny spark in his palm. She let out a scream and squeezed her mates' servo harder. Her optics turned pitch black. She was in so much pain, her final form triggered. Her chestplates almost shut on Ratchets' servo if Shadowblade didn't hold them open. Ratchet quickly pulled his servo out of her chest and her chestplates slid shut.

She was now had to hold back her final form. Optimus gripped her servo. She was strong but not strong enough to fight her defense system. Her form slowly shifted making the prime pin her down. She could feel her frame transform. Optimus noticed her frame was covered in scales, the first part of the transformation. Her words echoed in his helm again. _If I transform, kill me. _He shook his helm clear of her words and kissed her. Just as he kissed her scales disappeared. Her defense system finally gave up. He ended the kiss gently released her.

In those few seconds, Ratchet had put the spark into the protoform. After a few more seconds, the protoform started to move. Little feet kicked and fists twitched open. Little whimpering and clicking was heard. Optimus and Shadowblade stared at the little sparkling with wide expressions. Ratchet scanned the sparkling and picked it up. Then he turned around to face the new parents with a smile on his face.

"Congratulations, you two. You have a little femme."

He handed the little sparkling to Shadowblade. The sparkling opened her blue optics and looked around, her optics locked on her parents. They were both watching her with a wide smile. She felt nice, familiar burning in her spark, telling her the two 'bots were her parents. She started clicking.

"Hi Bluefire. I'm your mother." She cooed at her sparkling. She clicked happily and snuggled up to her mother.

"She's so adorable!" Shadowblade was about to burst with joy.

"She's beautiful." Optimus smiled and picked up his daughter, bringing her close to his chest. She snuggled against him.

"Hello there, my little Bluefire. I'm your daddy and I love you so much already." He brought her closer to his face and nuzzled his nose against hers. She clicked happily and then yawned.

Both her parents watched her with aww-expressions. Then Optimus turned to face Ratchet. He was leaning against the doorway, smile on his face as he watched them.

"Ratchet, thank you so much." Optimus thanked him with great gratefulness.

"Just doing my job." the medic smiled back.

He walked over to one of the cabinets and grabbed Low-grade energon bottle.

"Here, you're going to need it." He said tossing the bottle to Optimus.

"Thanks again Ratchet"

He nodded and went to get Bloodstain.

Bloodstain paced at the same speed as Jessica. Jack laughed.

"What?!" They said in harmony.

"You two are like twins." He chuckled.

The two looked at each other then back at Jack.

"No we aren't" They said in harmony.

Jack laughed again.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" They yelled in harmony.

"Ok sorry to interrupt your… well whatever you two were doing. Bloodstain, follow me." Ratchet said.

"Please take me." Jessica begged.

Bloodstain sighed and gently picked her up.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

The newly-sparked femme sucked hungrily on the bottle of Low-Grade Energon as her mother held her in her arms.

"Hungry, my little Bluefire?" Optimus chuckled, as he watched his little sparkling lovingly.

Shadowblade giggled. "I can't see why not. She really likes to wait. But it was worth it."

He agreed with his mate on that. He wished for a sparkling after taking care of Bloodstain, and now he was looking at his baby girl. He couldn't believe he half made such a beautiful sparkling. She definitely had inherited her mother's beauty.

Bloodstain walked into the room just as Bluefire finished her bottle. She let out a small burp as her mother took the bottle away.

"Good one." Bloodstain chuckled.

Jessica giggled with him.

"Bloodstain, meet your new sister, Bluefire." Shadowblade said gently.

He put Jessica on his shoulder and he picked up his baby sister. She stared at the bigger 'bot with curios optics. She felt a nice feeling in her spark, telling her he was her brother.

"Hi Bluefire, I'm you brother." He cooed. She clicked happily and snuggled up to her brother. She liked her brother. He was scary looking but she liked him.

"She's so cute." Jessica said happily.

"Thank you Jessica" Shadowblade said.

Bluefire yawned and her optics flashed between open and closed as recharge was starting to take her over. He handed her back to Shadowblade.

"I have a beautiful sister." He said happily.

Optimus and Shadowblade smiled.

Bluefire let out a long yawn and fell into recharge.

"Who does she look like more?" Jessica asked curiously.

"I say she looks like her mother." Optimus commented.

It was quite true. She looked a lot like her mother. She had her beauty, her grace, and she seemed to have her patience. But she had his blue of color though. It had a tint of a sky blue. But otherwise she was a mini-version of Shadowblade.

"What do you mean we can't come in!?" Bulkhead asked in disbelief.

Ratchet hadn't let anyone in to see the new sparkling or give their well-wishes to Optimus and Shadowblade.

"You just can't. The sparkling is recharging and Blade needs resting, too. The birth giving was long and wore her out. Now, out!"

"O, come on! Can't you even tell us if it's a mech or femme?" Bulkhead barked. He, Arcee, Bumblebee, Miko, Jack, and Rafael wanted to know.

"I'm sure Optimus will tell you when he wants to. Go. NOW!"

"Hear that?" Bloodstain asked.

"Yes I do. Ratchet is not going to let anyone in is he?" Shadowblade wondered.

Optimus shook his helm.

"Then let us fix that." Jessica said excitedly.

Optimus and his mate glanced at each other and agreed. Shadowblade handed Bluefire to Optimus and got out of the berth. They all walked to towards the door.

Bloodstain couldn't help but laugh at Jessica's enthusiasm. She was almost jumping up and down on his shoulder in excitement. He smiled. Shadowblade noticed how excited she was.

"Calm down a little bit Jessie, you have to save that excitement for sparklingsitting." Shadowblade said.

"I can help with that, awesome!" She was being as quiet as she could be so she didn't wake the sparkling.

Shadowblade smiled. Jessica was up for anything even if it was facing off against a decepticon. She was full of energy, fun to be around and really good with bad, worrying, or upsetting situations. Shadowblade would want to have her help out with sparklingsitting. And when Bluefire would get older, to act a least a little bit like Jessica.

Optimus glanced down at his daughter who was squirming in his arms as she woke up. Bluefire looked up at her daddy and clicked happily. He smiled down at her.

"You finally awake, sweetspark?" He cooed to her. She clicked and snuggled up to her daddy as if meaning 'yes' and it was really cute.

There was really a fight going on out there. Ratchet was yelling at them to leave and the others were yelling at him about how unfair it was that they couldn't see the sparkling. They didn't notice the family coming out or the sparkling in Optimus Primes arms.

He cleared his throat, getting their attention. Everyone's optics widened at the sight of Bluefire, except for Ratchet.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Bluefire." he introduced her.

Everyone awed and congratulated them. Shadowblade smiled and thanked them. They circled around them to see the sparkling better. Bloodstain picked up Miko, Jack, and Raff so they could see Bluefire. Optimus felt so proud, holding his little Bluefire and his friends admiring her.

Bluefire looked around with confused optics. She had been online for probably an hour and all she had seen was her parents, brother, the little person, and the funny old 'bot that checked up on her. But when her optics locked on Bumblebee, she clicked. He reminded her of her brother. Everyone looked at Bumblebee, making him blush. Bluefire reached out her servos to touch him but she couldn't reach him.

"Seems Bluefire likes Bee." Bloodstain said.

She let out a little whimper when she couldn't reach him. Bumblebee didn't want her to cry, so he reached out his servo for her and she grabbed hold of his finger. She clicked happily and Bumblebee smiled. Optimus smiled, she seemed to have made a friend already. She yawned and everyone awed. She let go of Bumblebees' finger and snuggled up to her daddy.

"We better feed her before she falls asleep. Come on Optimus." Shadowblade said pulling her mate with her.

"Yes, thank you everyone." He said before leaving to the med bay.

"She's so cute" Miko said happily.

Bloodstain smiled as he put the humans down. Jessica walked off his servo on an accident, and she didn't realize it.

"Thank you Bloodstain." They all said.

He nodded and walked back into the med bay, leaving Jessica there with the others.

Everyone started to ask Jessica questions about Bluefire.

"Bloodstain, come back you forgot me." She yelled running after him.

He stopped and picked her up. He started to laugh.

"That's not funny!" She shouted.

"Oh, but it is." He chuckled.

"There you go sweetspark." Optimus cooed as he placed the bottle in Bluefires' mouth. She closed her optics as she drank and took a hold of one of her father's fingers. Optimus smiled down at her as he cradled her.

Bloodstain was smiling. He never thought he would have a baby sibling, or a baby sister for that matter. But he thought positive about her. Maybe they could be the best of friends. Or maybe he could be her training buddy. He smile got bigger at that thought. The possibilities were endless of what they could be.

Then Ratchet came back in and did another scan on Bluefire.

"I think you five can leave." He said after the scanning.

"Are you sure?" None of them had been prepared to leave for some time.

"Yes, she's perfectly fine, so I don't see any reason for you staying in here." he smiled at them.

Well then, thank you Ratchet." Optimus said and held the sparkling against his chest and wrapped his other arm around Shadowblades' waist. Then they both excused themselves, with Bloodstain and Jessica right behind them.

Ratchet couldn't help but smile as he started to fill some datapads. _"The first sparkling born for centuries. And a femme on the top of that."_ he thought.

Jessica looked at her watch and gasped. It was 2:45. She let out an upset sigh.

"What's wrong Jessica?" Bloodstain asked.

"I missed school."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I messed up my perfect attendance."

Bloodstain shook his helm.

"Forget it, besides isn't school boring?"

"Sometimes, but for me it's fun."

He sighed but then laughed.

"What?"

"You need to let go sometimes of your goody, goody act." He said.

"I don't want to get into trouble."

He glanced at his parents who were not listening. That was good. But just in case he wanted to talk to her alone.

"Let's talk about this in my room."

Jessica agreed and they went to his room.

Optimus and Shadowblade arrived at his room with their sparkling. They walked into the room and stopped right when they stepped in. There was a pink crib in the right corner, along with a few toys. They looked at each other.

"Did you put those there?" She asked her mate.

"No"

"Then who? No one knew until yesterday." She wondered.

Just then the blue and gold butterfly flew out of the room and landed on her helm.

"_I also learned how to create things" _She heard Starscream say.

The butterfly fluttered its wings and flew away.

She smiled and faced her mate.

"He gave us gifts. Let's not question them." She said.

Optimus thought for a moment. _He, who's he?_ He shook his helm clear of the thoughts.

Bluefire looked around the room curiously.

"This is your new home Bluefire." Optimus cooed to her.

She let out click and yawned right after that. Both her parents smiled at her, she was just too cute. Optimus cradled her, helping her to fall into recharge. He placed her in her crib. She saw a butterfly plushy and cuddled up with it. Shadowblade yawned and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" He whispered wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm going on patrol." She yawned.

"You're tired. Go and recharge, I'll go on patrol for you." He offered.

"No, I'm going to do patroooo…" She fell into recharge in his arms, and she deserved it. It was three in the afternoon and she spent all last night in labor and most of this morning with birth giving. He mostly took care of Bluefire for the rest of the morning into the afternoon. But she had no energy and he still did. He would go on patrol for her.

He gently picked her up and put her on the berth to let her recharge. He knew what would happen if he woke her up and that would be bad. He heard a loud crash and held his breath. Shadowblade shifted in the berth. But Bluefire started to whimper as she heard the loud noise. He rushed to the crib and stroked her helm to calm her down.

"Sshh, sweetspark. It's ok, daddy's here." He cooed as he stroked her helm.

Bluefire stopped whimpering at her father's touches and coos. She fell back into recharge. He sighed and walked out of the room to let the two femmes recharge.

"Ok, now what the frag was that loud crash!?" His voice got louder at the end.

No one answered.

"You almost woke up Bluefire and Shadowblade. And you all know what happens when Shadowblade doesn't recharge enough."

His optics locked on Jessica and Bloodstain, who were looking very nervous.

"What's wrong Jessica?" He asked politely. Even though he was angry, he didn't want to scare her.

"I played a prank on Bloodstain and scared him and he knocked over his sword. So it's really my fault." She started to shake, afraid of her punishment.

"As long as it's an accident. I'm ok with it." He said calmly.

"I jumped up and well… um ran into the wall." Bloodstain stuttered.

"I didn't know he was going to do that." Jessica said nervously.

The prime smiled.

"Don't worry you two, I just wanted to know. I didn't mean to get angry." Optimus apologized.

"It's fine" They said in harmony.

He began to walk out when Arcee stopped him.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"On patrol"

"Why? You don't go on patrol. We do that."

"I'm doing patrol for Shadowblade."

Arcee just let out a silent sigh and let her leader do patrol.

Bluefire's born yay! Next chapter Bloodstain and Bumblebee and Jessica have to sparklingsit. And Bluefire… ha like I'm going to give spoilers. But anyway, it's not going to be fun for the three sitters and Bloodstain gets himself into a bit of trouble. **Please review.**


	17. Sparklingsitting, The Blue Heart

Chapter 17

I own Bluefire, Shadowblade, Bloodstain, and Jessica. I own NOTHING else. I had to change things. My bad.

"Sparklingsitting!" Bloodstain wasn't happy about that.

"It's only for an hour. Just to see if you can handle it." Shadowblade said.

"I'm not experienced with sparklings."

"It's only for an hour. That's enough time to learn, plus Bumblebee and Jessica are going to help you."

"_Jessica's going to be there. Great, now I have a sparkling and a human to look after." _ He thought.

"Ok fine, but as long as Bumblebees there."

Shadowblade smiled.

"And really, Jessica is going to help you." She said before she went to get Bluefire.

"Damn it, I forgot she could read my mind." He muttered.

"Heard that." She called from her mates' room.

He let out a frustrated shout, making her laugh.

She came back with Bluefire in her arms and handed her to him.

"I'll be back from patrol in a little while to check up on Bluefire." She pecked Bluefire and Bloodstain before leaving to patrol.

Bloodstain sighed and looked at his baby sister. She started clicking at him, like she was trying to talk to him. She was only a few weeks old and really curios, and she wasn't really a problem. But he didn't know how to take care of her.

Jessica and Bumblebee snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Bloodstain, me and Bee are here to help you." She said excitedly.

"Thanks" He said. His voice was full of sarcasm.

"Hey lose the attitude, we're here to help."

"How can you help, you're a human?" His voice was getting louder.

"I can babysit. I have experience. And really how different can sparklingsitting be from babysitting." She was getting irritated and her voice was getting louder.

"Maybe that their different species." He shouted.

Bluefire was getting scared of their shouting and started to cry. Everyone looked at the crying 'bot.

"Now look at what you did!" Bloodstain shouted.

"Me! You did it!" Jessica shouted back.

"Shut up!" Bumblebee shouted through the radio.

Both Bloodstain and Jessica stopped and glanced at him.

"Would you two stop it? You're scaring Bluefire." He said taking Bluefire into his arms.

Bluefire stopped crying in his arms but sobbed silently. He gently cradled her, making her sobbing stop. She liked it when she was cradled. It felt like she was in her parents' arms. She snuggled up to him.

"Hmm, you seem to be good at this." Jessica said gently.

Bumblebee handed Bluefire back to Bloodstain. She gently started to whimper. She wanted to be in the yellow 'bots arms. But her brother didn't seem to understand. Her whimpering got louder. Bloodstain handed her back to Bumblebee and she stopped whimpering.

"I'll go and grab some toys. Maybe then you don't have to hold her Bee." Bloodstain sighed walking off to his fathers' room.

He walked into the room and grabbed some toys and noticed something glittering. He looked in its direction and opened the drawer that it was in. it was a blue heart. He grabbed it out of the drawer and examined it. It was cut neatly and he noticed something was written on it. He looked closely and he saw it said SB+SS=3. He didn't get what the letters meant, so he just took it with him.

He came back with the toys and put them down on the floor. Bumblebee put Bluefire down and she instantly grabbed the butterfly plushy. She loved this plushy. It made her feel safe and warm, like in her parents' arms. Bloodstain smiled down at his baby sister. She was so cute, sometimes trouble, but other than that she was adorable. She lost her focus on the butterfly plushy and focused on the shiny object in her brothers' hand. He noticed what she was focusing on and looked again at the little blue heart.

"Where did you get that?" Jessica asked.

"It was in a drawer in my fathers' room. I can't figure out the signing on it meant so I thought I could figure it out now, since I have time." Bloodstain explained.

"Show me it, maybe I can figure it out." Jessica said.

Bloodstain did as she said and showed her the heart. She examined it.

"Ok, well SB means Shadowblade. SS on the other hand I don't know."

"What are you three doing?" They heard a familiar voice say.

"Nothing." They said.

Bloodstain quickly hid the heart behind his back.

It was Ratchet. He was checking up on them to make sure Bluefire wasn't in any danger. He noticed that Bloodstain and Jessica weren't watching Bluefire and was furious. But when he saw Bumblebee watching Bluefire, he calmed down. At least someone was watching her.

"Pay attention to your sister Bloodstain." He advised.

"And Jessica, keep an eye on them both."

"Got it." She said with a smile.

"And Bumblebee…"

Bumblebee looked up at Ratchet.

"Good job." And with that he left the four alone.

It had been 30 minutes and Bluefire was no trouble. But Bluefire felt her stomach growl. It was time to refuel. Only her brother, the yellow 'bot and the little person didn't understand they were clueless to what was going on. Her stomach started to hurt when she wasn't given her energon. She started to cry in her discomfort.

"What time is it?" Jessica asked.

"3:40" Bloodstain answered.

"So it's time for her to refuel?" she asked.

"Yep" Bloodstain said as he began to get the low-energon.

He looked in his fathers' room first. He thought it would be there first, but it wasn't. So he looked around the base and, nothing. He began to panic. He couldn't find the low-energon. He stopped for a moment then thought, "_Ratchet has it then._" And he ran to the med bay.

"Hey Ratchet, I need your help."

"What is it?" He grunted. He really didn't want to be bothered right now. He had nothing else better to do though.

"It's time for Bluefire to refuel and I can't find the energon." Bloodstain explained. His voice was shaky.

Ratchet smiled and grabbed another bottle out of one of the cabinets.

"Here" He said tossing it to Bloodstain.

"Thanks Ratchet, I own you one." And he left the med bay in a rush.

Bloodstain took his baby sister into his arms and gave her the bottle.

"There you go" He cooed.

Bluefire tasted the liquid and spit it out. She started to cry again.

"What's wrong?" Bloodstain asked.

"Is the energon warm?" Jessica asked.

He handed Bluefire to Bumblebee and dropped a small drop of energon on his claw and tasted it. It was really cold.

"No, it's not."

"Then she won't drink it."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Well do you guys have a 'stove' or something that could warm it up?"

Bloodstain thought for a moment and got the _'ah ha' _look on his faceplates. He put his servo up and it he manifested a ball of flames in his hand.

"Will this work?"

Jessica was silent for a moment.

"Uh yeah, I think that'll work."

While Bloodstain warmed the energon, Bumblebee cradled Bluefire. She was still crying but not as loudly. Her stomach was hurting and she was getting tired but she was starting to calm down.

When the energon was warm enough, Bloodstains' flames disappeared and he took his baby sister into his arms. He placed the bottle against her mouth and Bluefire started to drink it. It tasted good now. All three of them smiled at her, as they saw her optics close as she drank the energon.

"Isn't that better Bluefire?" He asked gently.

It wasn't long before Bluefire finished her bottle. Her optics flickered a few time then closed and she fell into recharge. Jessica smiled and sat behind the couch. Bloodstain cradled his sister in his arms and sat down, and leaned up against the wall, Bumblebee doing the same. They all thought that she was so cute when she was recharging.

"Now what?" Jessica asked.

"We wait; she'll take her nap, which takes a little while. So Shadowblade should be back then." Bloodstain explained.

"Ok" She yawned.

It was really boring for them now. So Jessica fell asleep, soon after Bumblebee, and a few more minutes later Bloodstain fell into recharge.

Shadowblade came back from patrol and smiled. All four of them asleep, and she gently took Bluefire from her sons' arms. She went to her mates' room and put Bluefire in the crib and noticed something was missing. She looked in the drawer on her side of the berth and noticed that the blue heart was missing. She panicked. It was her gift from Starscream. He made it for her and her only. She had to find it.

Bloodstain woke up to Jessica whispering his name in his audio receptors.

"What?" He yawned.

"Where's the blue heart?" She whispered.

Bloodstain opened his hand and noticed the heart wasn't there.

"I don't know!?" He whispered.

"Well, your mothers flipping out. She said it was from Starscream." 

His optics widened. SS meant Starscream. It made sense now. SB+SS=3 meant Shadowblade and Starscream makes love. He felt horrible now. He stole a gift that her dead sparkmate gave her.

"I'm going to find it" He said finally.

After 20 minutes of searching around the base in secret, he checked his parents' room. He silently slipped into the room and looked around, being as quiet as he could, not wanting to wake Bluefire. After a few minutes he had to check the crib, the place he didn't want to look. He looked into the crib and sighed. He found the heart. Only problem, Bluefire was snuggled up with it. He was surprised his mother didn't notice it when she put Bluefire in the crib. But now he had to get it. He noticed the butterfly doll wasn't there. So she used the blue heart to snuggle with instead. He went to get the butterfly doll when he noticed she rolled away from the heart. He thought of it as an opportunity and quickly and silently grabbed the heart. She started to whimper at the loss of the heart. She felt alone and scared, even though her brother was there. He put the heart back in her crib and she stopped. He let out a frustrated sigh and went to get the butterfly plushy.

He came back with the butterfly plushy and placed it in her crib. She snuggled up to it and he gently grabbed the heart near her helm. He silently picked it up out of her crib and kissed Bluefires helm. He sneaked out of the room and met up with Jessica in the hallway.

"You got it?" She whispered.

"Yes I do, so now what?"

"You give it to your mom. Say you found it underneath the berth or something. You're smart you can figure it out."

He felt encouraged by his little friend. She believed in him. He gave her a smile and went to give Shadowblade the blue heart.

He walked around looking for her and no luck. He stopped in the center of the base and looked down at the little blue heart and let out a gasp. It was made out of energon. He must have taken an energon cube and carved it into the heart.

"Bloodstain?"

He flinched and dropped the energon heart. His optics shut as it hit the floor and shattered. He turned to face his mother and he felt grief. Her optics teared up and she walked up to the shattered heart and picked up the pieces. She let out a hiss of anger and sadness as she picked up the pieces.

"Mom, I…" He went silent.

"Silence" She hissed.

He took a few steps back and looked away in grief. His optics focused on Jessica who was staring at him. Then he noticed she was angry. He ran into his room and leaned up into the door. He couldn't believe he destroyed something his mother loved. And he destroyed it because of his curiosity.

Shadowblade went into her room and put the pieces in the drawer. She started to sob. At least she wasn't in the room with Bluefire. She would've wakened her up.

"Blade" she heard her mate whisper.

She let out a small hiss, meaning "**get out!**"but he didn't leave. He sat next to her on the berth.

"I know you're upset. But please, calm down. It was just an accident." Optimus whispered.

"Starscream gave me that as a gift. He gave to me to keep him close. And now I lost all I have of him." She sobbed angrily.

"Not all of him." He said putting his hand on her chestplates.

"He'll always be there." He whispered.

She grasped his hand and snuggled up to him.

"And he'll always be here" he said before nuzzling at the bite mark.

She let out a giggle. She was ticklish there and he knew that.

"Optimus…he he heh… that tickles." She giggled.

"I know it does." He chuckled.

She smiled, but then frowned.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up." She said gloomily.

"I'm not done yet." He said.

She didn't know what he was going to do. She glanced at him and he had a smirk on his faceplates. She now knew what he was going to do… tickle torture. She jumped up and tried to get away from him but he grabbed her arm before she could. He got up and pulled her to his chest. 

"No, Optimus, don't." Was all she could say before he began to tickle her? She burst out laughing at his fingers that explored and probed the ticklish parts of her frame.

Optimus knew every ticklish spot, from her neck to her pedes. He chuckled in delight. Whenever she was upset and his normal methods didn't work, he would tickle her. It always cheered her up, no matter how upset she was.

"Optimus…hahaha… stop… haha, please." She giggled.

He did as his mate commanded and stopped tickling her.

"Thank you" She took a deep breath after her words.

He smiled and hugged her. She froze for a second and hugged him back.

"Feel better?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks Optimus."

She smiled at him, just for her to smile to fade away at her thoughts of Starscream. He sometimes would do that.

Optimus frowned. He just couldn't find a way to cheer her up.

"You're not going to leave me right?" She whispered.

"I promise I won't leave you or Bluefire. I'll always be there."

"Thank you Optimus."

"You're welcome, darling."

_Darling? He's never called me that before. Maybe I can call him my brave warrior? I always wanted to." _She thought.

"I love you, my brave warrior." She said.

_Her brave warrior? When did she ever call me that?" _He stared down at her making her curios and confused.

"Optimus?" she asked.

"When did you call me your brave warrior?"

"I always wanted to call you that but I thought you wouldn't like it." She whispered. Her voice seemed soft and lonesome.

"You can call me that."

"You don't mind!?"

"No I don't mind. I like it, actually."

"I thought of it the first time you saved my life." Her optics focused on his.

Optimus's grip tightened around her. _She thought of that nickname back_ _on Cybertron!? I wasn't her sparkmate, why was she nicknaming me!? _

"Because I had a crush on you." She said.

"You did?"

"Yeah, I just couldn't tell you." Her voice was getting softer.

"Why not?"

"I thought you would think I was…"

"What?"

"I thought you would think I was…a fool for loving you."

His optics softened.

"I would never think of you as a fool, why would you think that?"

"Because number 1) I was the daughter of Megatron. It would be a forbidden love. Number 2) I already had a sparkmate. It would kill him and he would try to kill you to get me back. And Number 3) I just couldn't do it to you. Having to worry about the war and every autobot was enough. I didn't want to make you worry about a sparkmate as well." She whispered.

"It wouldn't be forbidden. It would be weird, but not forbidden. And I wouldn't have to really worry about you. You can do a lot without help or even medical care. I would worry about you but not as much, because I know you can handle it." He gave her a smile, hoping to cheer her up.

"I would be really awkward because you're my niece as well." He added.

"You're Megatrons' brother!?" Her voice cracked.

"Yes I am."

"Primus, I really am a fool." She dug her faceplates into his shoulder.

Optimus knew that was a bad Idea to say that. He was now wondering why he said it. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"My sparkmate is my uncle. I truly am a fool." She gently sobbed.

"It doesn't matter though. We love each other, that's all that matters." He whispered.

"That explains why you were so protective. It wasn't because you loved me. I t was because I was your niece."

"Blade, I loved you. Niece or not, I wasn't going to anything happen to you."

She looked up at him and gave him a kiss. She felt…better. She had a comforting sparkmate who was always by her side and a sparkling. Their little Bluefire. BLUEFIRE!

Shadowblade realized she left her alone in her mates' room.

"Blade, is everything alright?"

"We left Bluefire alone!"

And with that she quickly wiped away the tears and they ran to check to see if Bluefire was alright.

They almost burst through the door before Bloodstain stopped them.

"Mom, I'm so sorry." He apologized.

She gave him a small smile and hugged him.

"It's ok Bloodstain. It was just an accident." She said gently.

"Oh and Bluefires fine, by the way. I just checked on her." He said.

"Thank you for checking up on her." Optimus said.

Bloodstain smiled and ended the hug.

"Bloodstain." He heard his name called.

"I got to go." He sighed.

And with that he ran off.

"Now what?" Shadowblade asked.

"I think I know." Optimus smirked.

Shadowblade knew what he was doing.

"Then let's not wait." She said smirking.

He grabbed her hand and led her back to her room.

"We have to be quiet though." Shadowblade whispered.

"Fine" And with that they disappeared into her room.

That was I think the longest chapter I have EVER written. But it was fun. So next chapter is well… I haven't really thought of it yet. But I'll think of it at some point on my vacation. **Review Please. **


	18. Getting Sick and Captured

Chapter 18

Again I own Bluefire, Shadowblade, Jessica, and Bloodstain. I own NOTHING else.

It had been 2 months since Bluefire was born and she was already crawling around, making things for her sparklingsitters a bit frustrating. She always tried to get into interesting places and some were forbidden. Every time she was caught from somewhere where she wasn't supposed to be, she blinked fake-confused, trying to look innocently cute. It usually worked on her father, but not really with her mother. But Shadowblade never yelled at her sparkling, she just told her not to go there and most of the time Bluefire listened. The only way she could've learned that was from her sparklingsitter Bumblebee and her brother Bloodstain, who did the same when they were sparklings.

But she was still an adorable 'bot, and nobody disagreed. Even Arcee didn't mind. She thought the little sparkling was really cute. Shadowblade felt better about having Bluefire around her now.

It was a normal day for the sparklingsitters. Bluefire was playing with some of the toys, Jessica was reading her book, and Bumblebee and Bloodstain were keeping an optic on Bluefire and chatting. Jessica closed her book and smiled.

"I finished the book!" She said excitedly.

The two other sitters turned to her and smiled.

"Can you tell me the ending?" Bloodstain asked.

"No, that would spoil the book."

"Awww, then how am I supposed to read it? The print is way too small for me."

"Hmm, can you look it up?"

He shrugged.

"Well let's try." She said.

Bloodstain picked up his baby sister and she clicked happily. She loved being in her brother and the yellow 'bots arms, they were so warm. But today her brother felt cold… really cold. But she felt really warm today, so he felt quite nice. She snuggled up to him. Bloodstain noticed how warm she was, but he didn't worry about it since he just went to the artic to find a relic a few hours ago and his frame was freezing cold.

"Is Bluefire alright?" He heard Jessica ask.

"She seems fine, why?" He asked.

"Bee said she felt really warm today. I think she maybe sick, but she doesn't seem to show it." She answered.

He gazed down at his baby sister and felt her forehelm. It was warm, but again, his frame was freezing.

"Maybe Optimus can help us with this." He said after a few minutes.

"Hey dad, can you see if Bluefire's sick?" He asked the prime.

"Sure, but why can't you check it?"

"I just went to the artic so I can't tell."

Optimus felt her forehelm and all the color in his faceplates disappeared. She was burning hot, but she didn't seem to show signs that she was sick. He took Bluefire out of Bloodstains' arms and she began to whimper and squirm in his arms. Her daddy was too warm; she wanted to be in her brothers' cold arms. Optimus felt Bloodstains' arm and he realized he was cold, and she was trying to cool off her systems. He handed Bluefire back to her older brother.

"Let's get Ratchet's help. He'll know what to do. Right?" Jessica said.

Optimus nodded before they left to see Ratchet in the med bay.

Ratchet scanned Bluefire on the cool medical table while Optimus paced nervously.

"Optimus, calm down. I'm sure she's fine." Jessica ensured.

"She is. She only has a virus. A typical thing sparklings get." Ratchet pointed out.

Optimus let out a sigh of relief. His little Bluefire just had a little virus, nothing that bad. He picked up his little femme and nuzzled her cheekplate against his.

"Here, just make sure she drinks this regularly. Mix it with her Energon, so she should drink it nicely. The medicine should kill the virus in few days." he advised them as he handed Optimus a bottle of medicine.

"Thanks Ratchet." Optimus thanked as he and the sitters left the med bay.

"C'mon Bluefire, you'll feel better if you drink this." Bloodstain cooed to his little sister, putting the bottle to her mouth.

She pushed away the bottle making her brother sigh in frustration.

"Let me try." He heard Bumblebee say.

"Ok, go ahead and try." Bloodstain grunted handing Bluefire to him. He held out the bottle next and Bumblebee rejected it.

"I'm going to try something first." The scout noted.

Bloodstain wasn't going to question him.

She clicked happily in his arms and reached out to touch his face. Bumblebee smiled and pointed his finger to her to let her grip that instead. She clicked angrily.

"You're hard to please." He said leaning his helm closer to her.

She clicked and put her servos on his faceplates. She giggled when Bumblebee gently blew on hers.

Bloodstain watched in surprise as his best friend, who hadn't been around sparklings, (like ever) be so good with Bluefire.

"I haven't introduced myself the entire time I've watched you. I'm Bumblebee." He said softly.

Bluefire clicked and tried to grip his finger now. He let her grip his finger and smiled. She pulled his finger closer to her mouth and started to chew on it. It didn't hurt Bumblebee; it just made his smile bigger. He noticed she had fangs like her mother. He thought the little fangs were cute.

"Shadowblade did that when she was that age." Optimus said.

"Really!?" The scout asked.

"Yep. I remember when she did that to me. Megatron invited me over to see my niece and when I held her she did that." Optimus explained.

Bumblebee gazed up at the prime with wide optics. He didn't know that. He didn't even know Shadowblade was his niece. All he knew was that she was his adoptive mother.

Bluefires' stomach growled, making Bumblebee lose his train of thought. He took away his finger making Bluefire whimper.

"Bloodstain, I think you can give me the bottle now." He said.

The black and red seeker handed him the bottle.

"Here Bluefire this will taste better." Bumblebee cooed to her putting the bottle to her mouth.

Bluefire closed her optics and began to drink the energon.

"How do you that!?" Bloodstain asked in surprise.

Bumblebee shrugged.

Bluefire pulled her mouth off the bottle, meaning she had finished. Bumblebee handed the empty bottle to Bloodstain. She yawned and fell into recharge in Bumblebees' arms.

"Sweet dreams." He whispered.

Shadowblade looked around the grassy forest in confusion. There was an energon signal here. But nothing was here but forest.

"What the frag is going on!?" She asked herself.

She heard what sounded like a helicopter and rolled her optics. It had to be Arachnid, who always seemed to be on both her and Arcee's afts. Shadowblade turned around and her optics widened. There was more than one copter. It was M.E.C.H. They set her up. She turned and tried to run, but to be denied a large electric shock. She let out yelps of pain as the bolts shot through her frame. She took a step and the shocks increased. She let out a scream and collapsed. She saw only Silas step in front of her, with a smirk on his face, before everything went black.

It was almost midnight and everyone was recharging except for Optimus and Bluefire.

Bluefire played with some toys on the berth while her daddy watched her, with a big smile on his faceplates. Her little arms were wrapped around a kitten plushy. Optimus thought it was cute that the plushy kittens' fur and eyes were blue like his daughter's. Her stomach growled and she started clicking at her daddy. Optimus picked her up and she clicked happily. He picked up the bottle of low-energon that was on the night stand. Bluefire reached out for the bottle and Optimus smiled. He put the bottle to her mouth and she started sucking loudly on the bottle.

"Not so fast Bluefire. Take it easy." He said gently, pulling the bottle slightly off.

Bluefire clicked angrily, but then just closed her optics and enjoyed the energon.

Optimus chuckled as Bluefire burped when she was finished. She yawned but she just started clicking.

"Aren't you tired, little one?" He asked gently to her.

"_Mommy"_ Optimus heard a whimper.

"Who said that?" He said nervously holding Bluefire tighter to him.

"_I want to see mommy" _He heard again.

"Who are you!?"

"_You're my daddy" _

He noticed Bluefire reached out to him.

"Bluefire?" Optimus asked looking down at her.

"_I want to see mommy" _She started to whimper.

Optimus realized she could speak telepathically to him. And that his mate hadn't come back from patrol.

"I'm sorry Bluefire, you can't see mommy." He said gently to her.

"_Where is mommy? I want to see her"_

"I don't know, little one."

"_I miss mommy" _

"I miss her too, Bluefire." He said before he sat at the edge of the berth.

Bluefire started to cry. She wanted her mommy, now!

"Shh, Bluefire. I'm still here, and I won't leave you." He said gently cradling her.

He was getting tired and he could tell she was to. And since Bluefire didn't show any signs of calming down, she would sleep with him tonight. He shifted himself into the berth, making sure he wasn't going to bump her helm on anything. He laid; face up, with Bluefire crying on his chestplates.

"Shh, sweetspark. It's ok, I'm right here." He gently whispered, stroking her helm.

"_Mommy!" Bluefire's mind screamed. _

"It's ok sweetspark. Mommy will come home, and she will be so happy to see you." He said gently.

Bluefire's teary optics looked up at her daddy. He kissed her forehelm and stroked her helm.

"_S-she w-will?" _

"She will, I know she will." He said encouragingly.

Bluefire smiled and giggled in delight at that thought.

"You'll see her tomorrow. I promise you will."

"_I'll get to see mommy?"_

"Yep"

Bluefire yawned and her optics flickered, and then closed.

"Good night, Bluefire." Optimus smiled and fell into recharge.

Sorry for the late update. Schools back and our homework is crazy hard. (And I'm only in 7th grade.) But either way, **please review**.


	19. Waking Up to a Horrible Plan

Chapter 19

I own Shadowblade, Bloodstain, Jessica, and Bluefire. "()" means bond talk.

Shadowblade slowly gained consciousness. She found herself chained up to a wall. She didn't have enough strength to move anything. But a voice got her attention.

"Sir, memory check is complete." She heard.

It wasn't anyone she knew. Not Optimus, not Bloodstain, not Ratchet, not anyone she knew.

"Good, show me."

"_That voice" _She thought.

Now she knew who that was. Her helm shot up and her optics widened. Silas was there with one of his scientist standing next to him. Both were watching on a large computer screen, her memories.

"Stop it!" She saw the scientist stop the video and Silas leaned in closer.

Shadowblade stared at the screen in shock. It was stopped on her memory of Bluefire in her arms. She had just been sparked that day.

"Who is that?" Silas asked.

"We identified her as Bluefire." The scientist answered.

"Whose is she?"

"Optimus Prime and Shadowblades' so called 'sparkling'."

Silas snickered as a twisted plan came into his head.

"If she is Optimus Prime and Shadowblades' 'sparkling', they would do anything to keep her safe." Silas began.

"What is the plan, sir?"

"We capture the little robot. The parent will surrender to keep her safe. And since we have one of them, the other one will have to surrender."

"And if not?"

A smirk grew on Silas's face.

"We'll kill her."

Shadowblade shook her helm. Not Bluefire. She wasn't even that old, she had so much to live for. She knew that she had to warn Optimus. But how?

Optimus woke up to Bluefire crying on his chest. She was dreaming, Optimus could tell, her optics were closed.

"_Mommy, don't go!" _He heard her thoughts.

"Bluefire, wake up." He said, gently shaking her, trying to wake her up.

She started to cry harder.

"_MOMMY!" _Her mind screamed.

Optimus shook her harder. Bluefires' optics shot open and she stared into her daddy's optics, sniffling.

"_Daddy, don't leave me." _

He wrapped his arms around her and he kissed her forehelm.

"I won't leave you, don't worry." He said gently stroking her back.

She began to sob softly.

"_Mommy" _Her voice seemed to sob like how she was.

"Shhh, mommy will come home." He cooed to her.

"_No she won't. She said she may not be coming home." _

"Bluefire, mommy's coming home."

"_No she's not; she said she might never come home." _She sobbed.

Optimus sat up and started to cradle her. She softly sobbed in his arms.

Bluefire's stomach growled, making the moment fade.

"_Daddy, I'm hungry." _She sniffled.

Optimus just smiled.

"You finally awake, Blade?" Silas snickered.

Shadowblade snarled in response. He was vicious to her. Ever since his project 'Nemesis Prime', she had feared him.

"Your little girl, Bluefire, she's cute." He began.

"How old is she?"

"Not any of your concern." Shadowblade snarled.

"Oh, but it is Blade."

Shadowblade felt a shock go through her system. She let out a shout. The shocks stopped and she started to pant. That electric shock took her breath away from her.

"Answer me!" Silas shouted.

"Fine. She's two months old." She panted.

"Good. Now who is the father?"

"Why do you carAAAAHH!" She let out a scream as the shocks came back.

"Who is the father!?"

"Optimus Prime." She panted.

"What is he to you?"

"He's my mate, Silas!" She shouted.

Silas began to chuckle.

"What's wrong with that?"

"He seemed to care about you. But it's is somehow surprising how you are his mate." Silas chuckled.

Shadowblade snorted.

"That's all we needed. Dispose of her." Silas ordered walking away from her.

A large burst of electricity shot through her system. She let out a scream and her optics turned black. Wings shot out from her back, separating her from the wall. The chains shattered as her wings popped out. She took a step and the ground sank a few feet below her. Her body transformed quickly, first her pedes, then her torso, then her helm. Silas looked over his shoulder and smirked at the large black dragon that stood behind him. He turned around and his eyes observed her more powerful frame. She let out a snarl and she shot straight up through the roof. Silas gazed up through the hole and saw her fly west. She was gone.

"Sir, shall we go after her?"

"We can track her down, right?" Silas asked, still smirking.

"Yes, we can sir."

"Perfect."

"_Brother?"_ Bluefire asked Bloodstain.

"Yes, Bluefire?" Her brother asked.

"_Can you cradle me?" _

"Yes I can, my sweet sister." He cradled her in his arms and smiled.

She giggled happily.

"I love you Bluefire." Bloodstain said.

Bluefire snuggled up to her brother. A crash got Bloodstains' attention. He gazed around a corner and his optics widened. It was Shadowblade, stumbling in the hall, servo covering a gash on her side. She gave her son a nervous smile.

"_Mommy!" _Bluefire said telepathically, excitedly.

She reached out, digits uncurled. She wanted to be in her mommy's arms.

"Bluefire" Shadowblade breathed.

With her free servo, she reached out to her daughter. But she collapsed before she could touch her.

"Ratchet!" Bloodstain called the medic.

"_Mommy" _Bluefire began to whimper as she watched her mommy fall.

"Is Shadowblade alright?" Optimus asked nervously, grasping her servo in his.

"She's fine. Just a bullet grazed her side. She's fine and so is the sparkling." Ratchet explained.

Optimus gazed up at the medic with dazed optics.

"What sparkling?"

"The one she had been carrying for a few months now." Ratchet reminded him.

Optimus just stared at him.

"Did you remember to tell her?"

"No, I forgot to tell her." Optimus said nervously.

"You didn't tell her!" Ratchet shouted.

"She left before I had a chance to tell her. And that was the night her mate died."

"You don't know how important this will probably be to her, do you?" Ratchet asked.

"Who's the sparklings' father?" Optimus had an edge in his voice.

"The sparklings' father is Starscream."

Optimus just stared at the medic, then back at his mate. She was carrying Starscreams' sparkling. Her other mates' sparkling, that he had to care for.

"_Why couldn't I have been by her side that day when her mate died?" _ He asked himself.

Shadowblade slowly woke up to her mate, holding her servo, and holding a sleeping Bluefire in his free arm.

"Optimus?"

Her mate's optics shot down to her.

"Blade, you're awake!" He whispered excitedly.

"Yeah, as you can see." She said, sitting up.

Bluefire woke up and clicked happily at the sight of her mother.

"_Mommy!" _Bluefires mind yelled out.

She reached out, wanting to be held by her mother. Optimus handed her to her mother.

"_I missed you so much mommy."_ Bluefire snuggled up to her mother.

"I missed you to, Bluefire." Shadowblade held her sparkling closer to her.

"Both of us missed you." Optimus added, wrapping his arms around his mate.

"Optimus?" His mate asked.

"Yes, my love?" He asked.

_(Make sure you keep an optic on Bluefire. M.E.C.H wants her.)_ Shadowblade said over the bond.

Optimus's grip tightened. Not after her, not his little femme.

_(I will.)_He assured.

_(Blade, I also have some news.) _He began

_(What is it?) _Shadowblade said over the bond.

_(You… you're c-carrying s-Starscreams' sparkling, b-Blade.) _Optimus told her nervously.

Shadowblade just stared at him. Bluefire got broke the silence.

"_Mommy, daddy, what's wrong?" _

"You're going to be an older sister." Shadowblade muttered.

Bluefire clicked happily.

I haven't been really focusing on this, so sorry. I'm focusing on this new story I've been making called "The Capture Games", a story I thought of since I watched the hunger games. It's truly just the throwing in transformers and the hunger games in a blender, except I've added my characters. So if I should put it on fanfiction please tell me. And **Please review**.


	20. Two Sparklings, Two Fathers

Chapter 20

I own Bluefire and Shadowblade. I don't own transformers.

A few days went by and Bluefire was announced as healthy again. Good news for her worried parents.

4 months went by and Bluefire was able to walk and speak, almost like a human 5-year old. Her colors faded to a sky blue and she loved being with her brother and his friends. But Shadowblade didn't have it so well. Her emotions were almost uncontrollable and she was always not feeling well. She would snap at her mate for small things, and then him cry an apology. Mostly about how sorry she was, sometimes added something like "why can't I control my emotions" or "why do I have to be so violent". But Optimus just tried his best to keep her calm, since some of his 'small things' would get him a slap in the face or a gash on his face, chest, or arms. And most of the time she was stuck in his their room, because she was sick. Optimus didn't mind though. He loved his mate and would do anything to keep her and the sparkling safe. The only thing good was the vision and the M.E.C.H watch had faded off.

XXXXX

This was a peaceful night. Bluefire was asleep in her crib for one last night before she would start to sleep in her mommy's old room, Shadowblade was sound asleep, and her mate had his arms wrapped around her. He couldn't sleep since the worry about Shadowblade waking up and accidently snapping at him. He gently slid his hand across her stomach, where the sparkling was growing and he discovered something strange. There were two spark beats not one. He thought that it was his mates spark for a while just to realize, his mates spark was slow and steady, while the other two where faster than hers. He quickly and quietly got out of the berth and stopped in front of the door. He glanced back at his sleeping mate for a moment. He waited a few seconds and left. He didn't want her to wake up and he's gone. She would probably scratch him. And he already had two gashes on his cheek, he didn't need another one. He went to find Ratchet. Either she was pregnant with two sparklings or her sparkling had two sparks. (Which he highly doubted.)

"Ratchet!" Optimus knocked on his door.

Ratchet walked out, rubbing the sleep from his optics.

"Yes Optimus?" He asked politely.

"I think Blade is pregnant with two sparklings." The prime explained.

"Why would you think that?"

"I felt two sparkbeats, not one."

"You sure it's not just your mate's."

"I'm sure."

"Then why couldn't you just tell me this in the morning?"

"Because, if Blade were to find out she would flip, and probably go on a cursing spree!"

The medic sighed.

"Good point. Just let me scan her real quick so we can find out."

And with that Optimus and Ratchet walked back to the room.

XXXXX

Ratchet quickly scanned the sleeping femme and let out an 'oh'.

"What?" Optimus asked nervously.

"You're right Optimus; she is pregnant with two sparklings."

"Do they both belong to Starscream?"

"No, one belongs to Starscream. And one belongs to…you."

Optimus stared at the medic. How could one of them be his? He hadn't interfaced with her for months, or even spark merged with her.

Ratchet yawned and began to walk out of the room.

"Thanks Ratchet for the check-up." The prime thanked kindly.

"Anytime Optimus." And the medic left to recharge in his room.

Optimus crawled back into the berth and wrapped his arms around his mate and gently put his hand on her stomach again. He smiled and kissed Shadowblades' warm cheekplate. Her optics opened and she let out a pained groan.

"Are you ok Blade?" He asked.

"I just feel a little sick, that's all." She groaned.

"Blade I have news."

"What's wrong, dear?"

"You're pregnant with two sparklings."

Shadowblade stared at her mate for a few seconds, and then a large smile grew on her faceplates.

"I'm carrying two!" She cheered softly, trying not to wake up their recharging sparkling.

Optimus smiled at her. She was so happy about this. And he knew she was happy about being pregnant with Bluefire, but it was a late reaction.

"Mommy, daddy, what's wrong?" They heard Bluefire ask. They looked over at the crib to see Bluefire leaning against the crib walls, rubbing the sleep from her optics.

Optimus got up from the berth and picked up his little femme from her crib. He walked back to the berth and sat down. He placed his still tired sparkling on his lap and Shadowblade sat up and leaned over his shoulder. Bluefire locked optics with her mother and smiled.

"Mommy!" Bluefire reached up to her mommy.

Shadowblade shifted in the berth so she was sitting next to her mate on the edge of the berth. She took her sparkling and placed her on her lap.

"Mommy, why are you so happy?" Their tired sparkling asked.

"You're going to have two younger siblings." She explained happily to Bluefire.

Bluefire clicked happily. Her mother took her small hand in hers and placed it on her stomach. Bluefire clicked happily again as she felt the sparks beat and a few kicks.

"Daddy! Daddy! Did you feel?"

Optimus put his hand on top of Bluefire's hand and smiled down at her. Her optics locked on him and she clicked happily. He felt the sparkbeats and a few kicks as well. Bluefire's optics soon locked on her mother's, who were staring down at her lovingly.

"Mommy, what are their names?" Bluefire asked.

"We can't name them yet, sorry sweetspark." Optimus answered for his mate.

Bluefire yawned and snuggled up to her mother. Optimus picked her up so his mate could shift into the berth. Optimus put Bluefire down next her mother and he shifted into the berth. Bluefire snuggled up to her mother, right where her spark was. The slow and steady made Bluefire fall asleep quickly, Shadowblade right after. Optimus was the last one to fall asleep, one hand on his mate stomach and his other hand rested on Bluefire's smaller hand. He kissed both femmes cheeks.

"I love you both." He whispered.

He felt another kick.

"And I love you two as well." And he fell into recharge.

That was a fast chapter. And really that's all I have to say. **Please review.**


	21. Fun with Water

Chapter 21

I own Shadowblade, Bluefire, Bloodstain, Jessica, and the two unborn sparklings.

"Brother, where are we?" Bluefire asked, staring into the clear blue water.

"Just have some fun Bluefire." Her brother said, splashing her with the cool water.

Bluefire giggled and splashed at the water. Bloodstain smiled and picked up his little sister and threw her into the water. Bluefire sank down underneath the surface and burst right back up, giggling. She looked and Bloodstain and Bumblebee were gone. She looked around nervously, searching for the two. She soon felt herself being lifted into the air. She let out a yelp of surprise and looked down. She was being lifted up by her brother and Bumblebee shot up from the water right after. Bluefire clicked happily. This was going to be fun.

XXXXXXX

Bluefire was having fun with the sitters. But the two soon realized what time it was and quickly grabbed the little sparkling and signaled Jessica to send them back. A green ground bridge popped up and the two hurried through it. Just for the two to be caught by Optimus and Shadowblade.

"Why is Bluefire covered in mud?" Shadowblade asked in an irritated tone.

"We…uh...let her play in some water. And when she got onto the beach there was a muddy spot and she…er…fell in it." Bloodstain explained nervously.

Shadowblade let out a sigh and picked up Bluefire. She glared at the two sitters and walked back to the showers in the back of the base.

XXXX

The showers were (what Shadowblade calls) the best place in base. (Besides the rooms) It was just a shower room, just for anyone to go in and wash off. Shadowblade, in her free, time would go there to relax. Only problem most of the time was Optimus or Starscream walking in on her. Starscream would end up interfacing with her; Optimus would most of the time just stare at her for a second before Shadowblade would kick him out.

XXXXXX

Shadowblade turned on the water and held her hand underneath it to make sure it was warm for Bluefire. Once the water was warm, she placed Bluefire under the stream of water. Bluefire smiled at her mommy.

"I like this 'stuff'" She giggled trying to grab the water.

Shadowblade smiled as she grabbed a bar of soap. She rubbed the bar, getting her hands covered in soap, and she rubbed it on Bluefire's dirty frame.

"Mommy, that tickles." She giggled as her mother rubbed the soap in her neck.

Shadowblade smiled and began to tickle Bluefire, making her laugh. Bluefire fought against the probing digits and splashed some water into her mother's optics, making her laugh. Shadowblade washed her hands off and washed her daughter's dirty frame off before beginning a water fight with her daughter.

XXXXX

Optimus walked into the shower room. He was a little worried about his mate and little femme, since they hadn't been out for 30 minutes. He walked right into the water fight. His optics locked on his mate's wet and curvy body that was always so beautiful and tempting when it was wet and processers still began to fill with dirty thoughts. A splash of water on his face snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry daddy." Bluefire apologized.

Optimus just smiled. His mate turned around and smiled at him before splashing him with water. He swiped his hand through the warm water and flicked it at Shadowblade. She giggled and tackled him into the floor, underneath the stream of water. They both laughed. Optimus wrapped his arms around his mate. Bluefire watched her mommy and daddy lock lipplates and made a face. It was really gross to her. His hand slid down her back and Shadowblade gripped it.

"Not in front of our sparkling Optimus!" She hissed softly, not wanting their sparkling to hear.

"But you're so tempting when you're bathing. It just, always, turns me on…" He murmured as he began to kiss her neck

"Optimus!" She hissed softly.

"Daddy, what are you acting so funny to mommy? And why doesn't mommy like it?" Bluefire asked.

The two mates glanced at the confused sparkling. They both smiled. She was so cute when she was confused.

"Um…well, you're daddy likes to act funny." Shadowblade said poking her mate's cheekplate, meaning, **'help me here'.**

"And you're mommy doesn't like it when I act 'funny'." Optimus said poking his mate back.

Bluefire made on 'o' shape, meaning she got it. Optimus and Shadowblade got up and he grabbed Bluefire's little hand in his. Shadowblade turned off the water while her mate dried off Bluefire. Optimus dried himself off next and Shadowblade last. He picked Bluefire up and placed her on his arm, and the family walked out of the shower room.

XXXX

It was late at night, almost 2 a.m. in the morning and Bluefire walked into her parents room, crying. She walked over and tapped on her mommy's hand. Shadowblade woke up and gave her a worried look.

"What's wrong Bluefire?" She asked.

"I had a nightmare." She sobbed.

Shadowblade awed sadly at the sobbing sparkling and shifted in the berth so she could pick up Bluefire and placed her next to her on the berth. Bluefire wrapped her arms around her mommy's arm, begging her not to let go. Optimus woke up and glanced over at his mate to see Bluefire crying.

_(What's wrong with Bluefire?) _Optimus asked through their bond.

_(She had a nightmare)_ Shadowblade explained.

Optimus rubbed his daughter back, hoping to calm her down. She looked at her daddy and wrapped her arms around his.

"Daddy!" She sobbed.

"What happened in your dream?" Optimus asked.

"You and mommy…*sniffle* *sniffle*…were killed. A-a-and my f-friends were k-killed. And…" She just began to sob into her daddy's arm.

He picked her up and put her on his lap and put his hand under her chin and gently made her look at him.

"It was just a dream. Don't worry, we're all still here." Optimus told his crying daughter.

She tried to wrap her little arms around him, but she couldn't.

"I *sniffle* don't want you and mommy to die *sniffle*." Bluefire sobbed.

"We are not going to die anytime soon Bluefire." Both parents ensured.

Bluefire snuggled up to her daddy. Optimus gently wiped away her tears and let her rest down in between him and his mate.

"I love you, Bluefire. And don't worry, we won't die." Shadowblade said softly to her sparkling.

"I love you to, Bluefire. And we won't let anything hurt you either." Optimus told Bluefire.

Bluefire gave her parents a small smile before snuggling up to them.

"Sleep tight Bluefire." They said.

Optimus locked optics with his mate and kissed her.

"Good night Blade." He whispered before putting his hand on her stomach.

"When will the two be born?" Optimus asked.

Shadowblade saw Ratchet that morning to find out about the two sparklings birth.

"Well, one will be due in a few weeks; the other may be a month." Shadowblade whispered happily to him.

Optimus smiled and kissed his mate helm.

"That's exciting news." He whispered excitedly.

"Yes it is." Shadowblade smiled.

Shadowblade smiled and wrapped one arm around her mate and another around Bluefire. She quickly fell into recharge. Optimus slid his other hand over his daughters little helm and fell then fell into recharge

I felt determined and finished it, and I did. This may be my last update for a little while. (Or at least until my homework lightens up.)


	22. A Name for One Sparkling

Chapter 22

I own Shadowblade, Bluefire, Flamewing, and the other unborn sparkling.

Bluefire smiled at Bumblebee as he picked her up and rested her on his shoulders. Bloodstain and the other autobots smiled. All of them took Bluefire to an abandon beach so no one would see them. And that had been the best idea for them. Bluefire would be able to play and the autobots could relax.

XXXXXXX

Ratchet, Optimus, and Shadowblade were back at the base. Shadowblade was in labor with BOTH sparklings. Optimus was standing by his mate's side, her hand in his, when he got a message from Bulkhead.

"Optimus, Bluefire needs you for a few minutes." He told his leader.

Optimus stared down at his mate. Shadowblade smiled and nodded.

"You can go. I'll be fine." she ensured.

Optimus smiled back at her and gave her a light kiss goodbye.

(I'll be back in a little while, ok?) He asked.

(Ok, now go Optimus, Bluefire's waiting for you)

And with that Optimus left.

XXXXXXX

Optimus arrived at the beach in an half an hour. He transformed from semi to 'bot to get an arrival present. Bluefire wrapped her small arms around her daddy's leg.

"Daddy!" She yelled out excitedly.

Optimus smiled and picked up his little femme and placed her on his arm.

"Sorry I wasn't here earlier." He apologized.

Bluefire just smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's ok daddy."

"She said she wanted to see her daddy, and who could resist such an adorable sparkling's plea." Arcee explained wiggling her digit in Bluefire's neck making her laugh.

Optimus put Bluefire down and she immediately ran to Bumblebee.

"How is Shadowblade doing with the sparklings?" Arcee asked.

"She's doing fine, Arcee." Optimus answered.

Arcee smiled.

"That's a good thing." Arcee said.

Optimus smiled down at the smaller femme then at Bluefire, who giggling happily in the water with her older brother and Bumblebee.

XXXXX

Shadowblade fell into recharge in the berth. The butterfly flew into the medical bay and landed on her helm. Slowly it entered her dream.

XXXXX

"_Shadowblade, I'm back!" Starscream said holding his arms open for her to run into them. _

"_Starscream!" She shouted running into his arms, as he knew she would._

"_I heard one of those sparklings were mine." He whispered in her audio receptors. _

"_Yep. Remember on Cybertron, I was so excited to tell you. And…" She trailed off. _

"_I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner." He apologized. _

"_I don't know what I want to name him though." She interrupted, breaking the hug._

"_Him!?" He said happily._

"_Yeah, it's a mech." _

"_I made names for femmes though, that's quite pathetic of me." His voice softened._

"_It's actually quite sweet to think of femme names before a mech. Most of the time mechs would think of mech names then end up having a femme." She giggled slightly. _

_He smiled then it disappeared. _

"_I wish I could hold him, instead of Prime." He snarled. _

"_Optimus? What's wrong with him holding the sparkling?" _

"_HE IS MY SPARKLING, NOT HIS!" He roared. _

_Shadowblade shrunk down in fear and tears began to fill her optics. Starscream loosened up at her look. _

"_I didn't mean to frighten you." He said faintly wrapping his arms around her. _

_He pressed his helm against hers and he saw a small tear fell down her cheek. He pressed his lipplates to the tear and listened to her stuttered sigh. _

"_Don't cry, I'm sorry I frightened you." He said softly. _

"_I'm not." She said wiping away her tears. _

"_Here, maybe we both can decide on a name now." He released his former mate and he held up his hand to her stomach. _

_His hand began to glow bright orange and they saw straight through her armor and metal flesh to see a sparkling with wings. A seeker, a naturally born one. A good thing since the only seekers that had survived the war were Shadowblade, Bloodstain, Dreadwing, Skyquake, and himself. Only now he and Skyquake were dead. Starscream smiled. The sparkling looked almost exactly like his father. _

"_He looks a lot like you." Shadowblade said with a smile. _

"_Yes he does. But he does have a hint of you in him." _

_She gazed down and realized he was right. The little seeker had very small dragon wings, bright orange dragon wings. She smiled and put her hand on Starscream's. _

"_He's still more like you though." She giggled. _

_Starscream moved his other hand up to her face and gently slid the side of his claw across her faceplates. _

"_How about we name him Starscream Jr.?" Shadowblade said with a smile. _

"_Or we could name him Flamewing?" _

"_It does match up with his wings." _

"_That's what I meant." _

_He opened his mouth to say something when he felt a kick. _

"_That doesn't hurt!?" He asked in worry. _

"_Nope, and stop worrying, even though you look cute when you're worried." She said._

_Starscream removed his hand and he gave her a kiss. _

"_I have to go." He told her. _

"_What!? Why!?" _

"_Can't you feel it?" _

_Shadowblade felt a sudden pain. She groaned and placed her hand on her abdomen. _

"_Yes I can." She giggled painfully. _

"_I don't want to hold back the birth of two sparklings." He said._

_He gave her one last kiss and he faded away. _

XXXXXXXXXX

The butterfly fluttered its wings and flew away. Shadowblade woke up and groaned.

"Ratchet!" She called out.

The medic immediately ran to her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I…I think it's time."

I got this chapter done! What held me up was my leaf project (which took me a pretty good chunk of time) But I got finished, because I finished it and I had a lot of time on my hands after volleyball ended too, so I have more time to write my stories. **Review Please!**


	23. The Birth of Flamewing and Stargazer

Chapter 23

I own Shadowblade, Bluefire, Bloodstain, Flamewing, and Stargazer.

Optimus was having too much fun with Bluefire in the water, disappearing under the water then lifting her up in the air on his shoulders, splashing her, and with the help of her brother, throw her across the water. All the autobots thought that the matrix limited his emotions, but that was proved wrong.

He had Bluefire on his shoulders when he got a message from his mate. He gently put his daughter down and he answered his mate's message.

"Yes Blade?" He answered.

"Optimus, I think…" Shadowblade began before Bluefire interrupted.

"Daddy, who are you talking to?" Bluefire asked.

"I'm talking to mommy." He said with a warm smile.

"Yay, can I talk to her?" She asked.

"Sure." He said kneeling down to her level.

He pressed a small button on the side of her helm where her audio receptor was and added her onto the line.

"Now you can talk to mommy."

Bluefire smile happily at her daddy.

"Hi mommy!" She said happily.

Shadowblade smiled.

"Hi sweetspark how is your play date with daddy?" she asked.

"Fun." Her daughter answered back.

"That's great."

Shadowblade felt sudden pain serge through her again. She had to tell Optimus now. Gritting her dental against the pain she told Bluefire:

"Sweetie, can talk to daddy for a little while?"

Bluefire was confused.

"Why?"

"It's important."

"Ok mommy."

Optimus pressed the button when she was done and took her off the line.

"Now back to what you were saying?" Optimus said.

"Optimus, it's time."

His optics widened and he cursing softly under his breath.

"Just relax Blade; I'll be there in a few minutes." He said in a panic.

"I'm not the one that needs to relax." Shadowblade giggled.

Optimus was giving her a glare through the line.

"Optimus, you're trying to glare at me through the line again aren't you?"

He sighed.

"Yes."

She giggled.

"Please get here as fast as you can, though." She said to him.

With a click, she got off the line.

"Bluefire, daddy has leave for a little while." He told her.

Bluefire gripped his hand.

"Daddy, don't go."

He sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I have to. I promise I'll be back."

Bloodstain came over and kneeled down next to Optimus.

"What's happening?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"Shadowblade is close to giving birth to the sparklings, and I don't want Bluefire there."

"Why not?"

"You know when she keeps asking you questions."

"Yeah."

"I don't want that to happen, not to you, or Blade, or anyone else. She's too young for that talk yet."

"Just let her go, we'll all follow." Bloodstain said with a smile.

"Fine."

Bloodstain picked up Bluefire and smiled.

"You ready to go and see mommy?" He asked her excitedly.

She gave him a smile

XXXXXXXX

Shadowblade felt her frame go numb as she waited for her mate.

"_Hurry up Optimus!" _She thought.

She felt a surge of pain, stronger than all the others. Her form shifted as to the snow white dragon as she held it back. She let out a shout and her form shifted back. Ratchet immediately ran into the med bay and did a quick scan on her abdomen.

"Blade, we have to transfer the sparks now or you and/or the sparklings may get seriously injured." He told her calmly.

She let out a whimper before nodding her helm. She would have to do this on her own. She had to handle it. But for some reason, she couldn't. Without someone there to hold her hand, she felt scared and alone. And now all those feelings were going through her. Fear, sadness, and aloneness.

"_Optimus. Starscream. Why can't one of you two be here?" _She thought.

XXXXXXX

Optimus drove as fast as he could with the autobots right behind him. Bluefire was in the trailer with Bumblebee, playing with a few toys that were in there.

She giggled happily as he hid the butterfly plushy behind his back, making her try to get it. She tackled him and he gave her the butterfly that was behind his back. She grabbed it and squeezed it tightly.

"**You really love that toy, don't you?"** He beeped.

She nodded and kissed it.

"It looks like the pretty butterfly I see in my dreams and in the base." She said happily.

Bumblebee remembered the butterfly that flew into the base and saved Shadowblade. And when it flew in and landed on little Bluefires helm. He was staring at her as he thought, making her confused.

"Bee?" She asked.

"**It's nothing Bluefire."** He said shaking his helm clear of the memories and gives her a smile.

She smiled right back.

"And it makes me feel safe, like when I'm with mommy and daddy."

Bumblebee picked her up and placed her on his lap. She giggled and snuggled up to him.

"How long before I can see mommy?" She yawned.

"**Optimus?" **He asked the leader on a line.

"Yes Bumblebee?"

"**How long will it be before we get to base?"**

"Around ten minutes."

"**Ok, thanks Optimus."**

With a click he got off the line. He gazed down at the tired sparkling in his lap and smiled.

"**About ten minutes Bluefire." **He told her.

"Ok," She yawned.

Her optics flashed a few time before closing. She snuggled up closer to Bumblebee for warmth. He wrapped an arm around her frame while the other gently stroked her helm, the way he saw Optimus do it before. A small smile covered his faceplates as he looked down at the small femme that was recharging in his lap. She was so adorable. Especially when she was recharging. Bumblebee leaned down and kissed her helm, feeling a little bit like a father for a moment.

XXXXXX

Shadowblade let out a scream as Ratchet pulled out the second spark. A huff fell out of her mouth as her optics closed. It was over. She heard slight whimpers, clicks, and chirps. Guessing they were from her sparklings, she smiled. She lifted herself up and gazed at her sparklings in Ratchets arms.

"Congratulations Blade, a femme and a mech."

He handed her the mech first. The small sparkling snuggled up to its mother with the nice, familiar burning that filled his spark, along with the femme. She smiled down at him, with his tiny orange wings and his father's resemblance, he was adorable. Ratchet handed her the femme and she clicked and snuggled up to her mother. The little femme had red and blue coloring and she looked more like her father. Shadowblade noticed she had a star-shaped birthmark on her tiny right hand.

"Hi there little ones, I'm your mother." She cooed.

XXXXXXXX

Optimus and the autobots made their way back to base. Optimus immediately transformed and ran to the med bay. Bumblebee came out of the trailer with a napping Bluefire in his arms. Her optics slowly opened and she yawned.

"Are we home, Bee?" She asked rubbing the sleep from her optics.

"**Yes we are Bluefire." **He cooed.

She clicked happily.

XXXXX

Optimus made his way to the med bay and almost burst through the doors when he thought of the moment with Bloodstain. He burst through the doors to Shadowblades' room when he thought she was in trouble to find out she wasn't even in her room and he woke up Bloodstain from his usual nap. Optimus spent an entire hour trying to calm Bloodstain down and fall back into recharge. So Optimus decided to go into the med bay **without** bursting through the doors. Before he walked through the doors, Ratchet came out of the room. He looked up at the prime with a smile on his faceplates.

"Congratulations Optimus, a femme."

Optimus smiled at the medic.

"Thank you Ratchet." He thanked the medic with gratefulness.

He walked past the medic into the med bay and smiled at his mate and the two recharging sparklings in her arms.

"Blade, I'm so sorry I'm late…" He began to apologize when Shadowblade shushed him.

She glared at him. Optimus gave her a confused look. Then he notice Flamewing squirm in her arms, slightly whimpering. But the little femme's optics shot open and met with the Prime's. She clicked and reached out to him, wanting to be held by her father. Optimus smiled and took his daughter out of his mate's arms. He held her close to his chest, felling the tiny spark beat against his chestplates.

"Hello there my darling, I'm your daddy." He cooed.

She clicked happily and then yawned.

Flamewing relaxed and fell back into recharge in his mother's arms, with the femme not far behind her brother.

"What is her name?" Optimus asked his mate.

She shrugged.

"The only one I named is this one. My Flamewing." She gazed at her son and felt tears fill her optics.

"Then what are we going to name her?"

"She does have a star-shaped mark on her right hand." Shadowblade said, keeping her optics locked on Flamewing.

Optimus gazed at the birth mark and smiled at her. The sparkling's optics slowly opened and she gazed at her hand that her daddy was staring at. She stared at it with dazed optics. Optimus chuckled.

"How about Stargazer?" He asked his mate.

"It's perfect." She said gazing at Optimus and the femme in his arms.

"Stargazer" She repeated the sparklings name.

Her optics teared up as she gazed down at Flamewing again.

"Blade, what's wrong?" Optimus asked his voice full of worry.

"I wish Starscream was here, being able to hold his own sparkling, raise him, love him, and watch him grow up." She felt tears roll down her cheeks.

"I'm sure he's watching, proud of his mate and sparkling." Optimus said softly to her.

Shadowblade smiled up at Optimus then back down at her son.

"Yes, I'm sure he's proud."

XXXXX

I'M DONE! YAY! Ok well id don't really have much to say but, um, I have ideas for many other stories that I may or may not write and I'm sorry for this late chapter. Welp,** Review Please.**


	24. A Rose Birthmark

Chapter 24

I own Shadowblade, Bluefire, Bloodstain, Stargazer, and Flamewing. Nothing else.

"Mommy, daddy, what are you holding?" They heard Bluefire asked.

Both parents looked over at the doorway to see Bluefire holding her brothers hand. Both parents smiled at them.

"I'm holding your little sister Bluefire." Optimus told her softly.

She smiled and ran over to him and began to jump up and down to see her. Optimus knelled down in front of her and showed her Stargazer. Her smile grew bigger as she examined the little sparkling.

"Does she have a name?" Bluefire asked.

Optimus nodded.

"Stargazer, because the star-shaped birth mark on her hand." He told her.

Bluefire looked up at her mother.

"Who are you holding?" She asked.

Shadowblade smiled.

"I'm holding your little brother."

Bluefire ran over to the berth and jumped up, catching the covers and placing a pede on the berth frame. She pulled herself up to slip down slightly. Her father and mother both caught her before she fell off the berth. With their help she was lifted up onto the berth. She crawled over to her mother and looked at the smaller sparkling in her arms. Flamewing's optics slowly opened to his mother and Bluefire. Bluefire's helm tilted slightly and Flamewing's helm did the same. Shadowblade smiled. Bluefire leaned in slightly leaned in to examine her younger brother, while Flamewing did the same. Bloodstain was holding his little sister, Stargazer, and Optimus noticed something. On her other hand was…a rose, marked into her hand. It looked like it was stamped into her hand. This got Bloodstains attention.

"Hey, dad? What's wrong?" He asked.

Optimus looked up at the cat-like seeker with confused optics.

"Do you have a rose on your hand?"

"Yeah, why? Does Stargazer have one to?"

"She does, I wonder…"

Optimus looked over at his mate and the two sparklings that kept matching each other's movements. He walked over to them and kissed his mate's cheek.

"Blade I have a question," He began. "Do Bluefire and Flamewing have a rose marked into their hands?"

Shadowblade looked down at the two sparklings and smiled.

"Yes, they do. Why do you want to know?"

"Do you know what it means?"

Shadowblade let out a small huff of laughter.

"It just means I have a bond with my sparklings." She told her mate. "I have the same thing."

Shadowblade lifted her free wrist up and showed her mate the mark. Optimus found this…fascinating.

"_A mark on the left hand to symbolize that there was a bond, that's fascinating!"_ Optimus thought.

"You find the markings fascinating, don't you?" Shadowblade asked him as if reading his mind.

He nodded.

"Oh, and by the way, I really don't like it when you read my mind." He added.

Shadowblade just laughed.

Ratchet let them go and both parents were walking back to their room to put the two newly-sparked sparklings to sleep, Bloodstain and Bluefire following right behind them.

"Mom, do you think that there'll be enough space for two sparklings?" Bloodstain asked.

Just as Optimus opened the door the blue and gold butterfly flew out of the room. Bluefire giggled and smiled.

"Pretty butterfly." She giggled.

The butterfly landed on Flamewing's small helm and began to glow slightly. Shadowblade smiled. The butterfly's gentle glow faded as it fluttered its wings and flew off. Before Bloodstain and Optimus could ask Bluefire asked for them;

"Mommy, what was that?" Bluefire asked curiously.

"It's a blessing sweetspark." Her mother said with a smile.

Optimus looked into the room and shook his helm. The pink crib was still there but now there was a blue one right next to the pink one.

"Is 'he' still doing this?" Optimus asked.

"Yep." Was all his mate replied?

He just gave her a lazy smile and put Stargazer down into the pink crib. She curled up slightly and continued to recharge. Shadowblade put Flamewing down gently into the other crib and he began to whimper for his mother. Shadowblade gave him a small sigh before putting him in her arms again.

"Bloodstain, put Bluefire to bed please." She said.

"Um, Blade, can I put her to bed, please?" Her mate asked.

She nodded with a smile.

"Then Bloodstain, go to bed please. You have many things to do tomorrow."

He sighed and left. Optimus picked up his little girl and took her to her room to put her down to recharge. Shadowblade sat at the edge of the berth and gently cradled Flamewing. The sparklings optics opened slowly as he woke up. His scarlet red optics met his mother's and he chirped happily. She smiled and then felt small tears roll down her cheeks. She didn't want to cry, not in front of her sparkling. Her optics broke contact and Flamewing chirped in confusion. He smiled at her and chirped, wanting her attention. She didn't move to face him. His tiny hands reached up wanting his mother to look at him. He let out a small cry. Her optics immediately locked on her tiny Flamewing. He smiled and his tiny hands reached to her. She smiled and let him grip her finger. He chirped again and reached up. She brought him up to her face and his tiny hands touched her faceplates. His smile got bigger and he let out a happy chirp. She let out a soft laugh. She then heard a small voice in her helm;

"_Mommy, what's wrong?"_

She smiled. Flamewing was talking to her.

"Nothing's wrong Flamewing. I'm just really happy." She said, trying to hold back more tears.

Flamewing felt something different.

"_Mommy? Why were you crying?"_ He asked.

"It's nothing sweetspark." She told him.

"_Mommy?"_

The little sparkling pleaded to know. She let out a sigh.

"I want your father here to see you."

"_Where is he?" _

The thought made tears fall more. She gentle rested herself down on her side; Flamewing was gently placed next to her.

"_Mommy?"_

"He's gone away for a little while." She lied.

She didn't want to lie to him, but she had no choice. Just then the blue and gold butterfly entered the room and landed on her helm. Flamewing chirped happily.

"_Shadowblade, I'm right here. I'm able to see him." _She heard Starscream say in her thoughts.

"_He looks a lot like you." _She told him in thought.

"_I wish I could hold him. But I can give him a gift." _

The butterfly flew off her helm and began to fly in a circle. Shadowblade sat up and picked up Flamewing, setting him on her lap. His optics watched the butterfly, amazed at its glow. Only a few seconds passed before a little teddy bear ended up in Flamewings' lap. He chirped and wrapped his arms around it, squeezing it tightly. The butterfly's glow faded away and it landed on Shadowblade's shoulder.

"_It's something to keep us close to him. So no matter what happens to you or this butterfly, he'll have someone there to be with him." _Starscream told his former mate.

"_Thank you." _She thought.

The butterfly fluttered its wings and flew away. Flamewing let out a big yawn and Shadowblade smiled. She rested down back down on her side with Flamewing curled up closely next to her, his tiny new teddy bear tightly in his arms. She tenderly kissed his helm and his optics slowly closed.

"Good night Flamewing." She cooed before falling into recharge right after.

Optimus walked into the room to see his mate in deep recharge with Flamewing in her arms. He didn't want to disturb the two so he walked off to sleep with Bluefire. She would be super happy if he would be there with her for the night.

Optimus walked into Bluefire's room and he smiled. She was still wide awake playing with the kitten and dog she had. Her optics locked on her daddy's and she froze. She hung her helm low.

"I'm sorry daddy." She apologized.

He just chuckled. She gazed up at him. He walked over and sat at the edge of her berth.

"It's fine. Hey you wouldn't mind if I slept with you tonight would it?" He asked.

His daughter gave him a big smile. She immediately scooted over leaving a space for Optimus to sleep. He got into the berth and Bluefire wrapped her arms around him, almost. He wrapped an arm around her frame and the other stroked her helm. She looked up at him and yawned.

"Goodnight daddy." She said.

"Goodnight Bluefire." Optimus said, kissing her forehelm.

Her optics flashed a few time before closing as she fell into recharge. Optimus yawned and let his optics close. His helm filled with a future for Stargazer and Bluefire, and then he thought of Flamewing and Bloodstain. Bloodstain did well without his father, but Flamewing…he would have a harder time. The thoughts kept running through his helm as he slowly slipped into recharge.

I finished! It's been forever since my last update I know but I got this up and the next chapter shouldn't be as hard. Sorry it's late! I've been tangled up with stuff. (School, sports, etc.) But now I'm done! **Review Please! **


	25. Finishing

Screw what I said a long time ago. I'm going to finish what I started. Then I re-do what I think I screwed up. But I'm going to finish this!


End file.
